It's Never Too Late
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: The problem with the Titans gets out of control, and the golden goddesses of Hyrule can't watch any longer. They come up with a plan involving Princess Zelda and Impa, a plan to help the hopeless humans behind The Wall.
1. The Beginning

Before time began, before spirits and life existed, 3 golden goddesses descended upon the blank-slated world. Din, the goddess of power; Nayru, the goddess of wisdom; Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis for our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm.

It was 100 years ago when an unimaginable evil roamed the earth, the Titans. No one knew where they came from or why they were here. But they were, and they were humanity's greatest threat. To protect themselves from the monsters, humans created a large wall enough to block the tallest titans. But the fact that there were titans outside the wall was not forgotten. The Military was created consisting of 3 branches: the Survey Corps, which explores beyond the wall to look for expansion; the Garrison, which patrols the wall to keep it from a massive titan attack; and the Military Police, which is consisted of the top-ranking soldiers to protect the king and internal stability.

It was another busy day behind the wall. People were working, children were playing, and life was as peaceful as it could be. At first, a low rumble was heard. Water rippled, pebbles shook, and the wind was stronger than usual. All the people behind the wall stood still, afraid that it was a titan attack on the wall.

What the people behind the wall didn't know was that the volcanoes around the world were shaking, the sea was violently turning, and the forests were unruly. Out of Mt. Fuji, a bright red light erupted through the top, and a golden humanoid flew out flying to the wall. Out of the Mediterranean Sea, a bright blue light shot through the surface, and a golden humanoid flew out flying to the wall. And out of the thick unwinding Taiga forest, a bright green light pierced through the tall trees, and a golden humanoid flew out flying to the wall.

"Mama, mama! Did you see that?" a little boy grabbed his mother's hand and pointed to the sky.

"What did you see, my love?"

"There were lights in the sky! Red, blue, and green." The mother looked up at the sky but saw nothing. It was just a beautiful sunny day.

"I don't see anything, Erwin."

"I saw it, I saw it! I know I did! They flew over the wall, Mama!"

"Alright," she giggled dismissing it as a child's imagination. "Come now, Erwin. We must deliver the wheat to the bakery. They're waiting for us."

"Oh, alright, Mama," Erwin sighed and looked back up at the sky. He saw nothing there, but deep in his heart he knew what he saw.

_Humans with gold skin...in red, blue, and green light..._

* * *

"Little girl?" A fair maiden with long brunette hair and sky blue eyes spoke softly seeing a little girl huddling in the corner of the street. The maiden wore a long dress that was beautifully decorated and yielded a foreign crest, and her hair was in two braids. The rain messed up the little girl's long black hair, covering her face. The little girl looked up with her royal blue eyes filled with tears and fright from being alone.

"Oh, Princess! It's you!" The 8-year-old girl jumped up happy to see such a familiar face. She leaped onto the fair maiden, burying her face into the maiden's chest crying. "Mama and Papa are gone."

"What do you mean, Nayru?" Princess Zelda asked in a motherly tone, comforting the shaking child.

"They went outside the walls. They left me in Impa's care."

"Impa is with you!" Zelda exclaimed in relief. "I was getting worried I wouldn't find any of you."

"Never give up hope, Princess," Nayru smiled. "Come, come, we must reunite with Impa at once. We must discuss how to find my other sisters." Nayru walked hand-in-hand with Zelda back to her home, and there was Impa cooking stew. When Impa saw the princess walk through the door, she gasped and dropped her spoon from shock. She quickly remembered her manners and gave a Hylian salute.

"Oh you must not do that here, Impa," Zelda pleaded. "People will question where that salute is from. Remember, we must not let ourselves be discovered just yet."

"Yes, Princess. I…I am just relieved to know that you are safe."

"I know, Impa, and I thank you." Zelda and Nayru helped prepare the table for dinner, and the 3 women sat around the table sipping on their hot stew. "Where do you suppose Din and Farore are?"

"I am sure Din is within the wall, and Farore did not follow us according to plan. She thought it would be more helpful to be beyond the wall." Nayru spoke softly yet confidently. "I can feel them. Their hearts, their minds. They're somewhere nearby."

"How long do you suppose we have?" Impa asked. She and Zelda looked to Nayru, who looked down in her stew. They already knew the answer without the goddess having to answer. Nayru looked out the window, looking at the pouring rain.

"So," Zelda spoke up, "what is your plan while we wait for luck to find Din and Farore?"

"I will become Darius Zackly's main adviser."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Simple, of course." Zelda and Impa waited for Nayru to explain her plain, but she didn't. Zelda and Impa knew better than to ask the Goddess of Wisdom to explain to them her plan.

(10-years-later)

"Hey! Come back here, vermin!" 3 members of the Military Police were chasing an 18-year-old tanned skin girl with fiery red hair. As Din was running with a big loaf of bread in her hand, 2 Military police blocked her way from running. She skidded to a halt and turned around but the other 3 were closing in. She looked back and saw the police about to swing his sword at her, but she easily jumped ahead of the sword continuing to run away. "Don't let the vermin get away!"

"Why can't they appreciate the fact that I'm broke?" Din growled under her breath as she turned another corner. "I gotta eat, don't I?" As Din was running, she could hear the mean names some citizens spat at her like street rat, vermin, gypsy. She jumped on a barrel and quickly climbed on top of a roof away from the Military Police's reach. She was just lucky none of them had their 3D gear on them. "It's just a little snack, fellas," Din shouted to the 5 soldiers. "You gotta eat to live, and I gotta steal to eat. Maybe I can explain it to you when I got the time." She quickly ran away with the loaf, and she lost the soldiers. Din gave a sigh of relief and hid behind an alleyway. She opened her mouth to devour the bread when she heard a whimper. Din saw that there was a little boy and a little girl who looked like her people. Din closed her mouth and split the bread in half. "Here, kids. Have it." The 2 children squealed with joy and took the bread.

"Thank you, Din," the two children said with their mouths full. They ran away happily and Din sighed as her stomach growled. Din slipped through the opening of the sewer and entered it. She could already hear the celebration of her 18th birthday going on, and she knew she wasn't going to hear the end of this with her parents. Din quickly snuck into her room in the underground tunnel, and she quickly put on her birthday dress. It was a traditional Spanish dress, and she loved the way it twirled when she spun.

"Din!" Her parents saw Din finally here.

"Don't I look beautiful?" Din tried to change the subject, not wanting to be yelled at on her 18th birthday.

"Almost as lovely as your mother when she turned 18," Din's father replied with a big smile.

"Hans." Din's mother cleared her throat, and her father just smiled.

"Relax, Esmeralda. Today is the day our daughter becomes a woman." He was starting to tear up, so overwhelmed by the big turning point in all their lives. "Come, let's greet our friends. You're late as it is."

Din and her parents stepped out of the sewers and climbed up stairs into the common room where all their friends were celebrating Din's 18th birthday. Drinks were being passed around, traditional songs were playing loudly, and everyone was having the time of their lives. The underground sewers were the only place Din and her people ever truly felt safe. It was a completely different world her people lived within the walls. It was a place where their tiresome worries didn't matter, where no one could sneer at them. It was sanctuary.

"Here's the birthday girl!" Din's uncle, Clopin, playfully head-locked Din, and she easily maneuvered her way through it with her unmatchable strength. "That's my strong girl!"

"Did you get me a present, Uncle Clopin?" Din asked with widened eyes reflecting emerald green. He always gave Din the best birthday presents since her birth.

"Oh, you are in for a treat, mi amor."

"What is it, what is it, what is it?" Din asked with exploding curiosity.

"Patience, young one."

"Uncle Clopin!" He just gave a Mona Lisa-secret smile and walked away drinking some more. Din grunted but couldn't wait for the surprise. Tired from greeting and thanking everyone for their generous gifts, Din sat down to rest her tired feet. As she was resting, she observed all her guests enjoying their time being drunk on a happy occasion.

_Nayru, Farore, when will I find you? Have you found Princess Zelda and Impa yet? Are you safe from the Titans? Where are you? I want to find you quickly. If I don't, there could be a chance the titans break through the walls. Then all these people, my friends, my family, they will all be dead. No, no I must have faith. Courage, courage is what I need. Wouldn't you be proud of me, Farore?_

A harsh whiff of smoke snapped Din's train of thought, and she gasped seeing the entire common room filled with smoke. People were already gathered at the doors, but they were locked shut. Panic spread like wildfire, and the people touching the doors shouted in pain. They jerked back as if the door was burning hot. And Din saw the fire engulf the doors and people right before her very eyes. It had all happened in the blink of an eye, and there lay burnt corpses in front of her with the screams of the survivors on fire ringing in her ears.

The building shook, and Din could hear the cracking of the ceiling. She looked up and saw a chunk of the ceiling falling down right on top of her. Before it could've hit her, Din turned her body into pure solid gold. The ceiling tore apart when it hit Din's body, and she was unscathed. Through the flames she could see the citizens of Shiganshina District bystanding. Some looked upon with horror, with fear. Others looked upon with joy. "Good riddance, burn you filthy street rats!" some of the people shouted, cheering for the fire to destroy her people.

None of the people could see Din through the fire, and she knew she had to get away. She lifted her hand and shot a fireball to another building, making sure not to kill anyone. Citizens who were watching the fire started to panic and shouted wildfire. They all ran away in all directions screaming, and Din turned back into her normal skin. She ran out through the flames, untouched but covered in ash. Din ran and ran as fast as she could away from the scene. She ran into an alleyway and was breathless. Din looked down at her dress and saw it covered in ash. She couldn't believe what had happened, how her life had been burned down in just 5 minutes.

Din fell on her bottom with her back to the stone cold wall. She burst into tears and covered her face in shame and guilt for not being able to act quicker. Din was hysterical, the memory of her parents' burnt corpse embedded in her nightmare memory. "Oh ho ho, what do we have here, Stefan?" Din looked up and through her tears could see two old drunk men. "Looks like one of them gypsies, hm?"

"I definitely remember seeing _this _one dancing on the streets for money. What're you doin' all alone out here, gypsy? Lookin' to make some money?" The two men grinned nastily and quickly tried to grab Din. But she easily knocked them both down, whooping their asses without a sweat. Din looked around hoping that no one was around to see it, but there stood a young man with black hair with a mysterious look on his face. Din was spooked, and she quickly made a run for it hoping to not get caught for harming a citizen of Shiganshina District.

Din turned a sharp corner and bumped hard into a soldier of the Military Police. "Hey, watch it! Ugh, it's a vermin." Din opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She was all alone with no one to back her up, and she knew there was no way she could give the slightest hint about who she was. Din quickly apologized and ran away.

_Nayru, Farore, where are you?_


	2. I'm Not A Hero

"You!" the Drill Sergeant yelled intimidatingly. "Who the hell are you?!" The boy answered with a salute, and Din watched the drill sergeant intimidating the young new trainees for the military. There she stood among her peers with her flaring red hair tied up, her bangs to the side of her head. "You! Who the hell are you?!"

"Levi Ackerman," the man replied aloofly, an all too familiar mysterious gaze. The drill sergeant went off on the man for not addressing him as sir and giving a lousy salute. Din didn't like the curses the drill sergeant was throwing at the man because they were way below the belt. He was talking about Levi's small physical stature, and it just bothered Din.

"Why the hell are you here, punk?!"

"Because Chief Erwin, commander of the 13th Survey Corps, requested I be here," the man aloofly replied again. That caught the drill sergeant off guard slightly. Din saw the drill sergeant bite his tongue and move on, lo and behold, to her.

"What is your name, vermin?!" Din looked straight ahead, not responding. "I said what is your name, vermin?!"

"Sir," Din saluted, "I'm afraid I don't know who you're referring to as vermin, sir!"

"The vermin that's standing right before my eyes, _vermin_!" he shouted looking right into Din's eyes.

"Sir, can you see your reflection in my eyes, sir?" Some of her peers muffled their laughter, and Levi glanced over at Din. The drill sergeant back-handed Din as hard as he could, and he was surprised that her head didn't spin off. In fact, it seemed like she wasn't even hurt from it at all. She looked up at the sergeant with her emerald eyes shining and a look that made the drill sergeant regret his strike. The drill sergeant walked off to intimidate the others.

It was a long day of rite of passage, and everyone was exhausted. Din entered her cabin that she was sharing with 4 other girls. None of them introduced themselves to Din, and it was obvious the girls despised her because of the people she belonged to. Din watched the 4 girls laughing and leaving her alone in the cabin. She sighed and set up her station. When she was done, she walked out of the cabin and looked at her peers all getting to know one another but her. "Never did catch your name." Din jumped and looked back seeing Levi standing there.

"Din Hylia."

"First time I heard a name like that."

"I could say the same for you."

"You got quite a mouth on you, Din."

"Look who's talkin', _commander of the 13th Survey Corps_."

"It was the truth," Levi shrugged. "So, why are _you _here?"

"None of your business."

"Look," Levi spoke lowering his voice, catching Din's attention. "Look at them." Din and Levi looked at everyone chatting away and laughing. "They don't know what they're getting themselves into. They've never seen a titan, or anything beyond that wall."

"How do you know?"

"I _said _look. Would a normal human being act like that if they saw a titan? Would you be laughing like that if you knew what you were up against?"

"And you've seen one before?"

"No, but I'm not ignorant. That's besides the point."

"Then what is your point?" Din asked feisty.

"You need someone to look out for you when you're beyond that wall."

"And that'll be you?" Din raised an eyebrow, examining the skinny man before her very eyes. "Look, if you don't remember the time when I beat up those two old perverts in that alleyway, I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to look after me."

"Yes, you do. Don't tell me I misjudged you. Don't tell me you're one of them." With that said, Levi walked off alone.

* * *

Din quietly snuck out in broad daylight, not feeling like training today. She walked along the common streets, listening to street singers and performers. "Another building is burning down! People are stuck inside!" a citizen shouted breathless from running. "Quick! We must put out the fire!" Din quickly followed the citizens and came upon a building her people commonly used. She could hear screaming inside, but no one wanted to get near it afraid they would be engulfed by the flames.

Din clenched her fists and stormed towards the burning building when she felt a strong grip on her arm, stopping her. "Don't be stupid. You can't take on a fire that big." Din glared back at Levi. She knew she could because she was the Goddess of Power and fire was on her side.

"Unhand me," Din ordered. Levi was taken off guard by this intimidating side of Din, and his grip loosened. Din pushed his hand off and stormed back to the burning building when he grabbed her arm again only this time with a harder grip.

"Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you," Levi growled.

"I didn't ask for it!" Din shouted losing patience. The screams were dying down as the flames got bigger.

"Those people are far from saving. Why don't you stop and take a second to think about how the fire started in the first place." Din was quiet, and she knew it had to be the same people who set the building she was in on her 18th birthday on fire, killing everyone she knew, friends and family. "Look." Din looked to where Levi was looking and saw 3 men running behind an alley. Before Levi could say something, Din was already chasing after them. "Damn hot-head."

Din saw the 3 men running away and laughing, glorifying their arson attacks on her people. Her anger flared and the men turned around to see who was following them. They stopped seeing Din running at them, the anger in her eyes striking fear in the men. They asked one another if she was running at them, and before they could've reacted Din knocked all 3 men down with punching blows to their critical spots. The men fell down in excruciating pain, near unconsciousness. When Levi had managed to catch up, he saw the damage Din did. He saw her glaring down at the men, huffing and puffing like an angry wolf, shaking with her clenched fists. "Din," Levi spoke softly to not startle her.

"Over here, I saw some suspicious people running away in this alleyway," a citizen shouted to a Garrison soldier. 3 Garrison soldiers appeared and spotted Levi and Din standing above the 3 men on the floor.

"Hey, you two! Stop right there!"

"We need to go," Levi quickly said.

"They killed Mama and Papa...Uncle Clopin...my friends, my family...these bastards took them away from me. Now I'm going to take their lives. It's only fair. It's what's right." Din lifted her foot to stomp on the man's face when she was pulled back so hard she fell on her behind.

"You're gonna get it, vermin," a Garrison soldier snarled and arrested Din and Levi for assaulting 3 innocent men. Din and Levi were thrown into the same cell, and Din stood there almost lifeless.

"Hey." Din didn't respond. "Hey," Levi said a bit louder. Din was too lost in her own thoughts. Everything had hit her. Her parents were dead, her entire family was dead, her friends were all dead.

"I should just stay in here."

"What?"

"I should just die in here. I deserve to go to hell."

"What kind of talk is that?" Levi asked surprised at such talk.

"I'm a piece of shit. It wouldn't make sense going to heaven with all the good people of this world."

"It would suck to dress in white all the time, too," Levi added standing next to Din. "I like black. Besides, lounging in paradise with goodie-two-shoes? Forget that." Din couldn't help but cry, and she turned her back to Levi ashamed of herself. She couldn't believe how everything was building up, and she couldn't believe suicide was actually on her mind. But Din wanted to leave this world badly. She wanted death to be calling her so she could return to the Sacred Realm with an excuse. Din's will was weakening every second she was stuck in that cell. "Hey." Din didn't respond. "Hey!"

"_What _do you want?" Din growled through her teeth and tears.

"Don't say anything to them. They'll twist your words and pit everything against you."

"I know how the system works," she snarled. "I'm used to it."

"You're not making things better by working alone."

"GET OFF MY BACK!" Din completely lost it, her temper unable to be contained. "Why do you care if I get into trouble?! You don't even know me! You know _nothing _about me. I don't know you, I don't care for you, so just get off my back! I don't want your damn help!"

"You know what, go ahead and try to be tough. See how far that gets you. You think just 'cause you've been living on the streets that you've got what it takes to survive in the world? I'm wasting my time dealing with a stubborn hot-head like you." Din was even more ticked at being called names, and she grabbed the bars with both hands frustrated yet being careful to not bend the metal bars.

After what seemed like hours, a Garrison soldier came to the cell and informed Din and Levi that they are going to court for the damages they've done. They were taken to the local courthouse, and everyone was already settled in: witnesses, the jury, judge. "Let us proceed," the judge said wanting to get on with it. "Witnesses for the defense."

A tall, handsome man with slicked blonde hair stood up. "I, Erwin Smith, commander of the 13th Survey Corps, pledge for Levi Ackerman and Din Hylia." Din was shocked that this man who didn't even know her would pledge for her.

"You realize you are pledging for a gypsy, correct, Commander Smith?"

"With all due respect, your honor, I know exactly who I am pledging for." Din eyed the man, and Erwin looked back at her without an expression.

"Well, as long as you're sure," the judge sighed. "Alright, dismissed."

"What?!" the 3 men shouted angrily. "But that vermin bitch beat us up!"

"Yes, and you 3 should be punished for letting a woman beat you like that," the judge barked back. "Dismissed." People started leaving the courthouse and Din just stood there, unable to process what just happened. She saw Erwin Smith walking up to her and she stood up straight, saluting him properly.

"Thank you, Commander Smith."

"Don't thank me. Thank your friend." Erwin walked off and Din looked back to Levi. He was leaning on the wall as if waiting for Din to approach him first.

_He really does care._ Din sighed, cursing her temper, but she had to do what was right. She walked shamefully to Levi, and he eyed her. "I-"

"Save it," Levi said turning his head away not wanting to hear it.

"But-"

"If you start listening to me more, you wouldn't get into this kinda trouble."

"Thanks...for looking out for me...even though I didn't ask." Levi eyed Din and she couldn't help but smile. Din second-guessed herself whether or not she saw a smirk on his face.

"Just 'cause we didn't get punished here doesn't mean we won't get punished back at camp. Let's go back." Din agreed and the two walked side-by-side back to the training camp.

"I also wanted to apologize for all the mean things I said to you."

"I said save it."

"Well, just hear me out. You're right, I'm really hot-headed and...and I act on that. But that's me. That's who I am. I act on the moment. And I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you. You're a nice guy." That wasn't really what Levi wanted to hear, and he didn't reply. "Those 3 men..."

"You don't need to explain." Levi realized he was being too dismissive, and he eyed Din. He never saw such sadness in her face. "Unless you want to talk about it."

Din thought about it. "No, I...I'm not ready yet."


	3. The Decision

All the 400 cadets stood in formation, getting ready for their first day of training. They were first immediately taken to practice with 3D Maneuver Gears. Levi and Din partnered up and they were also partnered up with Hange Zoe, Mike Zacharius, Andre Hanwick, and Tate Arthur. "Alright, stay back and watch the _master _at work," Andre said with a pompous look on his face. The moment he got onto the machine, he couldn't stop spinning 360 degrees because of his lack of grace. "Get me offa this crazy thing!"

"Just give it a few more seconds," Tate said with an amused look on his face as Hange and Mike were laughing. Din and Levi were amused too, and they eventually helped Andre off the gears. Levi was up next, and he immediately got the hang of it.

"He stole my thunder," Andre grumbled seeing how easy Levi was making it look. Din was up next, and the moment she was strapped on she turned 360 and slammed her face into the ground. Hange, Mike, Andre, and Tate laughed their asses off but Levi helped Din up.

"Don't mind those sack-heads," Levi said to Din.

"How'd you do it so easily?"

"Don't think about it."

"What?"

"Trust me. Don't think about it." Din sighed and Levi helped her back off her feet on the gear. She could balance for only 3 seconds, and she immediately slammed her face back to the ground. Hange, Mike, Andre, and Tate were on the floor laughing at Din and Levi stood in front of them. He didn't have to say anything for them to stop laughing, seeing the dark expression on his face as if he was about to kill them all right there.

After hours on the 3D Maneuver Gears, the soldiers were then taught how to yield swords but they first started out with wooden sticks. Everyone was in formation learning the basic moves. The instructor was at the front, teaching them basic tactics. Tate signaled for his friends to keep quiet as he dropped a large bug right down Din's shirt. Din screamed as she felt something crawling on her back, and she wobbled around trying to get the bug out of her shirt. Levi dodged the swing of Din's wooden stick but others weren't so fortunate. She knocked down everyone around her except Levi, and the instructor stormed to her. Levi quickly saw a bulge in Din's shirt and he threw the bug out. Din and Levi quickly stood up straight as the instructor approached them...

"Watch out, Levi. I'm gonna kick your ass," Din threatened as she was in her fighting pose. Levi just stood there with his usual look, watching Din enjoying herself. This was the one thing she knew she was good at, hand-to-hand combat. Din went on the offensive but Levi easily dodged all her attacks like the wind. "You're too fast," Din huffed as Levi continued to dodge her attacks. Din used all her power to knock down Levi, but he was too good even for her. With one last dodge, Levi grabbed Din and held her down. She was frustrated that a mere mortal human beat her in hand-to-hand combat, and she pushed him off. "Where did you learn how to do that?"...

_Come on Din, come on! You're the damn Goddess of Power, and you can't handle a 20-mile trek?! Come on! _Din started to stray to the right and her vision started to become blurry. She could hear Levi shouting her name, telling her to hang in there. But her body was failing. She was still human like everyone else. Din collapsed from fatigue and Levi stopped to help her. "Come on, hot-head, get up before they see you." Din couldn't even say anything back, and Levi was trying to help her up. "Come on, Din! Get up!" Levi put Din's arm around him so he could support her. They were the very last ones to arrive back at camp from the 20-mile run, and the instructor was the first to see them through. He didn't even say anything to Levi or Din. He just watched Levi helping Din into her cabin.

The next day, everyone was in formation before they were dismissed to practice more on the Maneuver Gears. The instructor ordered Din to stay back and she and Levi exchanged a look. He moved on but watched the instructor approach Din. "Pack up and go home, punk. You're through." Din was in complete shock that she couldn't respond. The instructor walked off, leaving Din just standing there. Din didn't accept it. She couldn't be one of those people who can't keep up and have to be kicked out. She looked back and saw Levi with Hange, Mike, Tate, and Andre. He was helping the others get the hang of the machines, and he looked back at Din.

_No, it's not over yet. _Din walked to her group and they all looked at her. "What did he want from you?" Levi asked. Din didn't reply. When Hange got off the machine, she walked past Andre and strapped herself on. For a few seconds she stood still until she felt herself falling forward. Din put her hands up front so she wouldn't slam into the ground. "Remember, don't-"

"I know what you said." Din glared at Levi to not help her up, and he backed away. Din pushed herself back up and Levi watched her concentrating.

"She's doing it," Hange exclaimed seeing Din being able to balance. "She's doing it!" It was the first time Hange, Mike, Andre, and Tate looked at Din with a smile.

"I did it!" Din shouted with joy. "I did it! I really did it! Whoohoo!" Din punched the air with joy but fell forward and slammed her face into the ground.

* * *

(4 years later)

"So, which regiment will you join?" Levi asked Din. The two good friends were chilling on his bed, the rest of his bunk-mates gone. The two weren't on good terms with anyone in camp besides Hange, Mike, Andre, and Tate not because of anything they did wrong but because of their eccentricity.

"The Scout Regiment."

"You shouldn't join because I am. I have to because of Erwin Smith, that bastard."

"I don't care if you made a deal with the Commander to save your own butt from prison, you _criminal_," Din playfully taunted. "I want to join the Scout Regiment because I want to."

"Din, you've never even seen a titan. They're-"

"Are you doubting me? Do you really think I'm that easy as titan food? We've been friends for 4 years, Levi, and you still underestimate me."

"It's not that I underestimate you, you know it's not that. It's just...you never know what will happen."

"Do you trust me?" Levi was taken off guard by the sudden change in Din's voice. She held his hands warmly in her hands and looked in his eyes. "Do you trust me, Levi?"

"Yes."

"Good. And I trust you. You'll have my back, and I have yours. That's how it's always been, and that's how it always will be. There's been too many things we've seen and been through together. It's always been you and me. Besides, think about it, 13. We could be of so much help to this troubled world."

"There's no turning back from it once you decide, Din. But if you still choose the Scout Regiment, I'll always be by your side." The door burst open with the cadets celebrating their graduation from training, and they were all drunk out of their minds.

"Oi, vermin, you treatin' this loser right?"

"Bet she knows some good moves girls 'round here don't know 'bout, ey?" The guys laughed and Din stood up with her fists clenched.

"Get out," she snarled.

"Geez, calm down, gypsy. Loosen up will ya?"

"I think Levi already loosened her up." The guys laughed again and left the cabin. Din huffed and plopped back on the bed next to Levi. She could feel some tension in Levi and she glanced at him. She could see something was on his mind.

"Don't mind 'em, 13. We could've taught them a lesson if we wanted to."

"Yeah," Levi responded out of it.

* * *

Nayru was sitting on a wooden bench in a beautiful courtyard. She was reading a book quietly, the trickling of the waterfall hardly distracting. But what distracted Nayru was the sound of footsteps in military boots. She immediately looked up and put down her book on the bench with a smile. She stood up and suddenly felt so shy. Erwin Smith smiled back at Nayru seeing how happy she was to see him return from another scouting mission. The two stood in front of one another, and Erwin bowed. "I am so glad to see you again, Commander."

"You are as lovely as ever, Nayru."

"Come, let us go someplace more private." The two walked together side by side. "Any news of my sisters?"

"Din Hylia has been training in our camp for 4 years. She will decide which regiment she will join tonight. As for Farore..."

"I know you're doing your very best, Commander, and I thank you for locating my sister for me." The two walked quietly for a bit. "How long will you be staying this time?"

"2 months."

"2 months? But you've only just arrived."

"I'm afraid it's a never-ending battle against the titans."

"Yes, I understand that." Erwin looked at Nayru, sensing her distraught, but she couldn't look at him. "You are the most capable man, Erwin Smith, to fight the titans but there could always be...that moment."

"Please," Erwin took a step closer to Nayru and was about to touch her face when they heard the sounds of chatter from a distance. The two immediately took their distance and continued walking.

"Nayru!" a messenger of Zackly came running to her and Erwin. "The generalissimo is asking for you immediately."

"Thank you, Shaun." The messenger nodded and ran back. "Will I see you tonight?"

"At 10," Erwin nodded. Nayru smiled and gazed into Erwin's cold blue eyes before she walked off.

* * *

After giving his speech about the Scout Regiment, Erwin asked the cadets to leave if they wish not to join. Out of 400 people in the class, only 6 remained including Levi and Din. They stood side by side looking up at their commander. "Levi Ackerman, Din Hylia, Hange Zoe, Mike Zacharius, Andre Hanwick, and Tate Arthur. Welcome to the Scout Regiment."

It was the end of the initiation ceremony, and Din was loving her new cape with the symbol of freedom. Levi wasn't as enthusiastic and it even made him more upset seeing how happy Din was in becoming a Scout. "I don't know why you're so happy. It's just a cape," Levi spoke and plopped on his bed next to Din.

"Oh, it's so soft. Feel it." Din rubbed the cape on her cheek and smiled. "I can't wait 2 more months to get out of these walls!" Levi grunted and Din eyed him. "What?"

"You know what."

"Look, I know you're upset that I joined the Scout Regiment but what are you gonna do about it? I already joined." Din went back to drooling over her cape, but she could see how upset Levi still was. She put her cape down and scooted closer to Levi sitting right beside him. They had their backs against the wall, and Din leaned her head onto Levi's shoulder. "Do you know why I'm not so worried about going beyond the wall?" Levi didn't answer. "It's because you. You're one of the best soldiers I know, and I trust you with all my heart. I feel safe knowing I can depend on you to be there for me." Din held Levi's hand, still keeping her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to be upset with me."

"I'm not upset."

"No, I suppose you're angry." Levi sighed, not having it with Din's mouth. Din couldn't take it anymore and she jumped onto Levi's lap facing him. Levi was surprised and he didn't know where to put his hands. All he could do was feel his face flushing as he was looking into Din's eyes. "Please, Levi. Accept my decision. Don't be upset with me. Hm?" Din could see Levi flushing madly, and she hesitated for a moment to think. She leaned in quickly and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Please don't be upset with me, Levi. You are my most trusted and dearest friend."

"I'm not upset with you," Levi sighed. Din smiled and hopped off of Levi's lap, going back to drooling over her cape. Din lied down on the bed with the cape over her body like a blanket and she closed her eyes with a smile. "You can't sleep here."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Last time you did, and I had to carry you. Do you know how heavy you are?"

"You're just too weak. Besides, you should start learning how to carry me. Just in case."

"Why would you say that?" Levi growled.

"Just saying," Din shrugged and rolled over to her side, turning her back to Levi. He sighed and lied down on his bed next to Din but making sure to keep a good distance. He looked up at the ceiling when he heard Din roll over. His heart stopped when he felt Din's arm wrapped around his body, digging her face into his chest comfortably. "You're more cushiony than you look." Din closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Levi. He didn't know what to say or do. He just lied as still as a statue, feeling Din's slow-paced breathing as she instantly fell asleep in his arms.

"Most trusted and dearest friend, huh?" Levi spoke out loud to himself with a sigh. He slightly rolled to his side to face Din and awkwardly wrapped his arm around Din's body to keep her close. And instantly, he fell asleep comfortably.

* * *

_Mama, Papa. Din was on the streets back in Shiganshina District. She watched the people walking about, minding their own business. There were her people on the streets, performing for money. Their hats were barely filled with any coins, but their spirits were just as rich. Din looked up to the sky and saw a flash of lightning. Her eyes were locked onto the sky, when she saw smoke filling her vision and the sound of screaming everywhere. Din lowered her head to street level and the entire city was engulfed in a big fire. "Mama? Papa?" Din ran towards the fire and saw people set on fire running against her. "Mama! Papa!" Din got closer to the fire when she saw two figures on fire, running to her._

Din woke up screaming from fright and it frightened Levi. He jumped and quickly held Din in his arms. "Hey, hey, calm down, Din, calm down. You're alright. You're alright." Din was trembling from fright and she held Levi tightly. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. "You're alright, Din. It was just a bad dream."

Din slowly calmed down in Levi's arms still, and she cried herself back to sleep knowing that Levi would be with her when she woke up again. Levi could feel Din back to sleep from her heavy breathing, and he pulled away to look at her. He saw the tear stains on her face and on his pillow, her hands were still wet with her tears. He stroked her cheek softly and brushed her hair behind her ear. Din was whimpering, whispering for her mother and father. "I won't let anything happen to you, Din. You're all I've got."


	4. The Training

Din and Levi were on their horses, side by side, slowly trotting towards the wall to enter the outside world. The people were gathered around the streets to bid the heroes goodbye and a safe journey. Up ahead was Commander Erwin Smith who specifically chose Levi and Din to work under his authority. Din understood why he chose Levi, but she didn't understand why he chose her as well. "This is it," Levi sighed seeing the gate open. "Remember, don't lose sight of me." Din nodded and was trembling with each trot closer to the outside world.

The beautiful open grass fields blew Din's mind away. She couldn't believe the beauty of the earth. She was looking at her and her sisters' creation of the world as the golden goddesses, and everyday she couldn't believe the wonders of the world. Commander Erwin started riding and everyone followed. "Eyes up front!" Levi shouted to Din who was enjoying the view instead of watching where she was riding.

Din heard him but didn't want to listen. She was loving the carefree moment, riding on an open field of shimmering grass. After hours of riding, the Scout Regiment arrived at their base in the middle of the woods. Everyone was mesmerized by the beauty of the castle they were approaching. It was even more impressive inside. Mouths dropped to the floor from the authenticity of the castle. Din immediately ran upstairs and chose her bedroom. Her other friends walked up the stairs and Din motioned for Levi to choose the bedroom next to hers. He took a look in his room and was disgusted at how dirty it was. "What are you talking about? It's spotless," Din said confused not seeing how the room was dirty.

"I've got a lot of work to do," Levi sighed disappointed. Din saw that he was serious about cleaning his room so she left him alone and hung out with the others in the common room.

"Hey, ready to get your ass kicked, Hylia?" Andre taunted playfully.

"Damn it, Andre. I told you to call me Din. And it is you, my friend, who is going to get some ass kicking."

"I bet I'll take you out in 10 minutes today."

"Oh yeah? Sure." Din stood up playfully intimidating. "And just to let you know Andre, the only thing standing between me beating you now are your shit pile of words which I plan on taking and shoving so far down your throat that you're going to shit it out or throw it up." Hange, Mike, and Tate were watching with glee seeing Din acting out her words dramatically with comedy. "And it'll come out your nose, maybe go back into your mouth and you get that nasty aftertaste, all which makes you an honest to god shit-eater." Erwin Smith entered the room and saw Din continuing. "Now don't get me wrong. I love you as a dear friend, Andre, but I intend to beat you lifeless. I'm going to pin you down by the throat and start punching you in the head until you say, 'Mercy! Give me mercy!'"

"Soldiers." Din jumped from fright and Hange and Tate burst into laughter.

"It was just a joke, captain," Din quickly explained. "We always joke like that."

"Yes, I've noticed. We'll start your Scout Regiment training now."

* * *

Erwin watched Din throw Andre to the ground and point and laugh at him. She did the punching motion and was shouting, "Suck it!" Everyone laughed, and Levi was smiling as well. Din's fiery personality was so different from Nayru's. Erwin reminisced about the first time he met Nayru. He was 10-years-old and she was 8. They didn't know it then, but Nayru's parents' last request before they set off outside the walls was for Nayru to wed a good family. Zelda wanted to respect the parents' wishes and found the Smith family.

_Erwin looked at Nayru with disgust. There was this 8-year-old girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes, looking at him the way he was looking at her. Erwin couldn't believe he was going to be stuck with Nayru all summer at his home. He dreaded the thought of having to play with a girl when he wanted to wrestle and box. Nayru didn't want to be there just as much as Erwin, and they both hoped that maybe they'd come down with a flu. "I'm so happy you could come," Erwin forced the words out of his mouth, biding his mother's wishes._

_"I'm happy to be here," Nayru politely replied back. Nayru curtsied and wished she could run away from this. This wasn't her idea of fun._

_Erwin was 13 and Nayru was 11. She arrived at Erwin's home for the summer again, and Erwin purposely made his friend stay over too so he wouldn't have to deal with Nayru alone. "We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!" Erwin's friend shouted as the two boys were running away from Nayru as fast they could._

_"Hey, wait for me!" Nayru shouted wanting to play with somebody._

_"Quick, up the ladder!" Erwin and his friend climbed the ladders to their tree house, and they pulled the ladder up so Nayru couldn't climb it. She grumbled and stomped her foot angrily, seeing Erwin and his friend high-five one another._

_"This isn't fair!" Nayru shouted._

_"So? We don't care," Erwin shouted back laughing. That was the last straw for Nayru and she kicked the unstable tree house as hard as she could. She gasped when she heard a loud rumble and before she could run away, the tree house came toppling down..._

_Erwin was 16 and Nayru was 14. "What?" Erwin asked in disbelief. "Did you really just ask me if I wanted to play dress-up?"_

_"Yeah. I'm always bored at your house."_

_"Forget it. Find someone else to play with you."_

_"Hmph, fine," Nayru grumbled. She went to Erwin's friend and asked him if he wanted to play with her, and he immediately agreed._

_"What the hell," Erwin complained when he heard his friend. "I thought we were going to play cards, man."_

_"Next time, man, I'll play next time," the friend said shrugging Erwin off to play with Nayru._

_Erwin was 19 and Nayru was 17. Erwin came back from his very first mission as a Scout Regiment, and once again he had to meet Nayru. Erwin was just in his room, angry about everything. For as long as he could remember, he met this girl every summer even when he had absolutely no interest in her. The last time he saw her was when he was 16, the same year he joined the Military. Erwin was in the common room with his back to the door, wondering what he should do now that he was old enough to speak his mind. He heard the door open behind him and he heard heels clicking.  
_

_Erwin turned around and his mouth dropped seeing Nayru in a beautiful blue dress. She still had long wavy black hair and her eyes were as blue as her dress. She just stood there, not knowing how to respond to Erwin looking at her like that. Nayru took in a breath and walked towards Erwin shyly, a look of relief on her face that for the first time he wasn't negative to her._

_Erwin couldn't believe the beauty standing in front of him. She had started out as such an ugly little girl, but now she blossomed into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "I'm happy to be here," Nayru curtsied politely._

_"I'm happy you're here," Erwin confessed. The two walked forward to each other and smiled at one another. Erwin held Nayru's hands and she smiled shyly at him.  
_

"Captain?" Erwin snapped out of his thought and saw Din standing in front of him. "I asked you when we were going to have dinner."

"Right." Erwin led his squad back into the castle for dinner, trying to keep Nayru out of his thoughts during active duty.

* * *

After a hefty meal, everyone gathered around the fireplace. "So I have to ask," Andre spoke up, "where are you from, Din?"

"Spain. But my parents are Gerudo."

"Gerudo?" Hange gasped. "Wow. I've never met a Gerudo before. Oh, I'm sorry if I sound..."

"It's alright," Din shrugged. "You can ask me about it."

"Really?" Hange asked with a glimmer in her eye. Din nodded. "Well...have you ever been there? The Gerudo Fortress?"

"No, I've never been there. But my parents talked about it all the time. Sand as far as the eye can see, the population all thieves, the desert is our home. And the Spirit Temple with the Goddess of Sand. Everything you heard in rumors about Gerudo Valley is probably true."

"What about the Gerudo Thieves?" Tate asked. "Are they really as hot as they say?"

"They're all soldiers just like us. They can kick ass, and they're all women. How much hotter can you get?" Tate looked like he already went into dreamland.

"Well, how's Spain?" Mike asked. "You're the only Spaniard in the whole Force. Hell, the whole town."

"It's the greatest country in the world! The music, the dances, the street life. It's all at the tip of your hands, and with just the right amount of talent you can have the crowd controlled at the tip of your fingers."

"Can you do a song or dance for us?" Andre asked.

"I'm not your puppet bitch." Andre put his hands up defensively and the mood lightened up.

* * *

Levi was resting on his bed when a knock came on his door. "It's me," Din said.

"Come in." Din entered Levi's room and closed the door behind her. She plopped onto his bed and made herself comfortable. "Yes, go ahead and make yourself comfortable on my bed. Thank you for asking," he said with dead sarcasm.

"Oh suck it," Din laughed.

"I never knew you were a Gerudo."

"You never asked."

"I always knew there was something special about you."

"Not all Gerudos are special," Din chuckled. "We're not as different as you Europeans."

"Do you ever want to go there?"

Din looked at Levi and could already tell what he was thinking. "You want to go, don't you?"

"Yeah, every criminal in the Wall dreams of visiting."

"Hey! What did I tell you?! Stop referring to yourself as a criminal! I don't like you talking about yourself like that. It was in the past, and you're done with that now."

"Alright, alright, no need to get so worked up."

"Yeah, sorry. So what about you? What happened to your parents? You never talk about them."

"I don't want to," Levi responded stoically. Din looked up at Levi and saw him looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to head to bed," Din said hopping out of Levi's bed. He looked at her and she bid him goodnight. He bid her the same and she went back to her room. Levi sighed and turned the lights off, closing his eyes to get some rest.

* * *

"Stop! Stop!" A man shouted in front of his store in the dead of night. A robber was running with the man's money disappearing into the dark of night. The robber stopped running when he couldn't hear the man's shouting. He stopped in an alleyway and looked in the pocket bag counting the coins. The robber felt a tingle in his spine, something eerie. He looked around but saw nothing, so he shrugged it off. He continued counting, and he felt something terrible in his guts.

The robber screamed in pain as his right arm was pinned to the stone wall by sharp ninja stars. He dropped the pocket bag and screamed loudly until he was punched in the face hard. The man fell back weak but still conscious. The shadowed figure tore the ninja stars out of the man's arm and he screamed again in pain but it didn't last for long. He was weak from the physical pain.

The shadowed figure lifted the robber off his feet with both hands and muffled through its clothing wrapped around its mouth, "Don't let me catch you stealing again."

"You're Sheik," the robber mumbled. Sheik dropped the robber on his ass and blended in with the shadows in the alleyway, disappearing from the robber's sight...

Sheik watched the sun rising on the rooftop of her home. She saw the sun rising above the walls, and her watchful guardian duties were done for the night so she dropped into her home through the window. She took off her mask, and Nayru let her black hair fall down. She ripped off her Sheik outfit and let it fall to the floor. Nayru plopped onto her bed and watched the sun shining through her window as she fell asleep.


	5. Introducing Anarchy

Nayru woke up with the birds chipping about. She did her usual morning routines and grabbed her wooden basket to head out to town. She lived in the quiet part of town where it even almost felt like a little village of their own. It seemed like every day was a normal routine, and it was peaceful yet unsettling knowing that just outside the Walls were large human-eating monsters. Nayru walked through the streets watching the people greet one another a good morning, and Nayru was greeted by the baker. "Good morning, Nayru."

"Good morning, sir," Nayru greeted.

"Where are you headed off to today?"

"The library. I wanted to read more on the politics during the foundation of the Wall. I'd like to know how they originally dealt with-"

"Oh that's nice but I've got to get these fresh rolls ready for sale. You go ahead with your politics, Nayru. We trust you."

"Thank you, sir," Nayru politely greeted as she continued her walk. She arrived at the library and the librarian greeted Nayru happily.

"Ah, Nayru, back already?" the librarian asked.

"Yes, I just couldn't put the book down. I heard that you've received new copies on the politics during the earlier part of the century."

"In fact, we do. Here it is." The librarian saved the book for Nayru knowing she'd want to borrow it. Nayru thanked the librarian and was on her way back home, her face buried in the book.

"Hahah! Hey, get up, shrimp!" Bullies kicked Armin Arlert, 7-years-old, was on the floor being kicked and the poor kid couldn't do anything against the bullies. Armin was crying from the pain and he was curled up in fetal position as he kept getting kicked.

"Hey! Get out of here, you nasty children!" Nayru barked at the bullies. They immediately ran away recognizing Nayru as a government official and Armin was limp on the floor barely able to shed tears. Nayru ran to Armin's side and held him in her arms. "Are you alright, child?" Armin just sobbed quietly. "What's your name, son? I am Nayru Hylia, adviser to Darius Zackly. Don't be afraid." Armin looked up at the beauty smiling radiantly at him, and he could've sworn Nayru was an angel. "Can you stand up?" Armin nodded and Nayru helped him on his two feet. "Would you like to come with me to the Capitol? I can have nurses tend to your wounds."

"I-I'll be alright, Miss Hylia," Armin stuttered shyly.

"Please, call me Nayru," she smiled. Armin blushed red. "What is your name?"

"Armin Arlert, Miss Nayru." Armin saw the books Nayru was holding. "My grandpa says you're the best thing that happened to humanity. He says you always want to help the people against selfish people in the government."

"I try my best," Nayru answered with a smile.

"I want to help people just like you, Miss Nayru. I want to learn from books like you."

Nayru smiled at Armin, seeing potential in this boy. "I want you to have this, Armin." Nayru removed her necklace which had a large diamond-shaped sapphire. She put it over Armin's neck and it dangled down to his stomach. He looked at the necklace with amazement. "If ever you feel you're in danger, use this."

"How do I use this?" Armin asked.

"You'll know when the time comes." Armin looked at Nayru and she bid goodbye with a radiant smile. Armin watched Nayru walk away and he was fixated back on his new necklace.

Nayru arrived to the Capitol's garden, and she took a seat on the wooden bench in the lily field. She was reading the book but her mind was on Erwin Smith, hoping that he was alright out beyond the wall. She remembered the times she and Erwin would sit on this same bench, passing the time they had together.

_Nayru, the prosecutor, won a large legal battle against one of the richest merchants in the Wall. The merchant was sentenced for his crimes on fraud, and it was a controversial issue. The merchant's disappearance from the market would fluctuate the prices drastically, changing the whole economy of Trost District. It was a tough time for Nayru because many of the poor citizens abused her when she was in public. They yelled at her and threw things at her, shouting that she was going to bring everyone to ruins by starving them all._

_But to everyone's surprise, the opposite had happened. Other merchants were competing for prices and so the price of food became cheaper. "Look at this," Erwin said reading the paper, "headliner: Nayru Hylia, humanity's greatest hope for order."_

_Nayru scoffed and sat down across Erwin from the table. She sipped quietly on her coffee as Erwin continued to read. "Put down the paper, Erwin."_

_"They're calling you a national hero, Nayru. You're regarded higher than Darius Zackly himself."_

_"So what about you?" Nayru asked wanting to change the subject. "You'll be getting your new recruits today. Do you know what speech you'll use this year?"_

_"I was thinking about focusing on expanding territory for further resources that are of benefit to the citizens like food. What do you think?"  
_

_"That sounds good," Nayru nodded. "Focusing on the resources able to be obtained would be ideal during this economy."_

_"Should I talk about dealing with the titans?"_

_"No, that would only frighten your recruits. You need more soldiers in your regiment, Erwin. Your numbers are starting to dwindle, and people are starting to question whether your branch should even exist anymore."_

_"What?! That's insane! Our branch is the most important branch of the entire Military!" Erwin was infuriated by the news, and Nayru put her hand on his arm to calm him down._

_"It is only a rumor, Erwin. Besides, the Scout Regiment could never be disbanded. Darius Zackly believes in you, Erwin, and so do I." Erwin smiled and kissed Nayru sweetly.  
_

* * *

"It's all there." The man eyed the merchant suspiciously and looked into the money bag. The man approved and snapped his fingers, ordering his men to give the merchant crates of smuggled rifles from the Military. "Hurry, before he comes."

"Sheik isn't gonna know we're here. He never did, and he never will." Sheik's ninja star whacked a rifle out of a man's hands, and all the men armed their rifles trying to look for Sheik in the dark. They squinted, and Sheik immediately disappeared with one man into the shadows. She then got rid of the other 2 henchmen, and all that was left was the merchant and smuggler. The smuggler was armed and the merchant wasn't.

"Grab a damn gun," the smuggler ordered the merchant.

"I-I-I don't know h-how to use one," the merchant stuttered from fear.

"Grab one anyways. You shoot to kill him, you get it?" The merchant nodded and grabbed a rifle, shaking violently from fright. The merchant slowly turned around to look for Sheik when the merchant was looking into the blood red eyes of Sheik, bandaged around the face standing tall and intimidating. The merchant shrieked and dropped the rifle, staggering back. The smuggler quickly shot at Sheik but she dodged it. She rolled to the smuggler and kicked him off balance, knocking the smuggler down to the ground. She quickly punched the smuggler in the face and bound him tightly with rope. Sheik then turned to look at the merchant who shrieked again.

By the time the street police came to hear what all the ruckus was about, they saw the merchant pinned to the stone wall with Sheik's ninja stars. The smuggler was still bound and there was all the crates of rifles from the Military. "God damn it!" The head agent on site shouted with anger.

"Why are you upset, captain? Sheik stopped them for us," another officer said to the head agent.

"Don't you get it?! That's exactly the problem! That bandaged no-life loser is putting criminals behind bars better than we can, and they're criminals that actually matter, not like the shitty drunkards or bastards we put away. No, Sheik gets the _real _criminals...and he is going to be the ruin of us all." The head agent addressed the rest of his team. "Everyone, our main objective now is to look for Sheik! If you value your jobs and the roof over your head, you will bring Sheik in to stop him from wrecking terror in our streets!"

* * *

Sheik came back into her home when the sun rose and she changed into her nightgown. Nayru plopped onto her bed and put her hand to her stomach, having a weird feeling. She felt something strange in her, but she couldn't figure out what it was and she was too tired to anyways. The sun was already shining brightly through her curtains, and Nayru immediately fell asleep with her hands over her stomach.


	6. Lost In A Blizzard

For a long time, Erwin and his squad were getting used to the new territory. It was important that they all knew the landscape and that they learn all the formations. It was wearing down on everyone even though everyone tried to fight it. But it was much harder when it was freezing and the snow piled to everyone's knees. "Whoa, what happened to your face?" Din asked Tate. His left eye was bruised badly and he eyed Hange. "Well, I was on the floor tryna find something and I bumped my head on the cabinet and a metal cup fell and hit me on my eye."

"Shut up. Don't lie to me, Tate." Tate eyed Hange again.

"Why don't you explain it to us, Hange?" Levi asked with a sly grin.

"W-w-what?" Hange stuttered.

"You two?" Din asked pointing at Hange and Tate.

"Oh alright, yes! We're sleeping together! I mean, what's the big deal? So are you two!"

"What?" Hange pointed at Din and at Levi. "Oh, you've got it wrong. Levi and I aren't sleeping together."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you go into his room and close the door behind you!"

"You know, there can be friendships between a man and woman."

"Ugh, don't give me that," Hange rolled her eyes.

"Besides the point of ya'll sleeping with each other," Andre spoke up, "what really happened to your eye?"

"Oh, well Hange was on top right and-"

"We don't need the sex details, Tate," Mike groaned.

"Uh, that's the best part of the story, guys."

"TATE!" Hange screamed fuming steam from anger.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I won't tell you the great sex details."

"G-Great?" Hange whispered to herself.

"So Hange was on top and the metal cup fell off the closet and hit my eye," Tate finished.

"Why didn't you just move out of the way?" Levi asked.

"Cus I was close to finishing. You know that moment when you just gotta finish no matter what's gonna happen to you?" All the guys looked at one another and agreed while Hange and Din rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, that moment where even a wasp can sting you in your eye and you just gotta go," Mike chimed in.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go," Andre added.

"Oh, alright guys come on!" Din shouted.

"Hey! Some of us haven't had sex since we got to this castle, alright?" Tate said and then looked right at Andre. "Andre."

"What the hell, man," Andre groaned and everyone laughed at Andre's pain. "What about Levi? He didn't have sex in the castle yet either."

"They will," Tate said dismissing Andre's statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you could see the future," Din replied.

"Just the inevitable and foreseeable future."

* * *

Din was almost knocked off of her horse, Epona, by the blizzard the squad was in. They were just trying to get back to the castle after landscaping but a storm hit them on their way back. Erwin motioned for everyone to get off their horses, and they all did. They huddled around and Erwin shouted, "There's no way to tell which direction we're facing in this storm! We have to try to make shelter! Stick close to the trees to hear if titans are coming!" Everyone knew what to do and the squad huddled together with the captain.

Din woke up from her nap and the blizzard had died down completely. She dusted off the snow and looked around but didn't see anyone. She rubbed her eyes, making sure she was seeing what she was seeing: a complete blanket of snow with naked trees covered in snow. "Levi? Captain? Guys!" No reply. "Whoa, okay, okay calm down, Din. Calm down. You got this. You're alone, but your friends must've noticed you're gone by now." Din made the decision to go look for her fellow soldiers and she put her fingers to her mouth and whistled Epona's song. Din heard a whinnie from afar and saw Epona running to her. Din was relieved and ran towards Epona. "Good girl, good girl," Din patted Epona. "Come on, girl. We have to find the others."

Din walked with Epona through a creepy forest with the hope of finding her friends. Din held the necklace of a diamond-shaped ruby in her hand, hoping for some luck through the eery forest. Din saw a clearing up ahead and she walked towards it cautiously. She gasped seeing the moonlight shining on a silent waterfall. It was a breathtaking sight during such a troubled time, and she walked closer to the waterfall mesmerized by its beauty. Din kneeled down to look at her reflection but saw the waters ripple. She felt the ground shake beneath her and the sound of giant footsteps approached her. Epona whinnied loudly and ran to Din's side. Din turned around and was stunned seeing a titan standing right before her, an ear to ear grin on its face.

Din immediately hopped onto Epona and ducked from the titan's hand about to grab her. The titan chased after Din and Epona, and Epona ran for their lives through the deep snow. Din tried dodging the branches as best she could but one slashed her across the face. Din just kept riding on, focusing on trying to outrun the titan. Din rode into another larger branch and fell off of Epona. Din gasped seeing the titan catching up and she quickly took out her blades. Din tried relying on her power to defeat the titan but her mortal powers were no match for a titan's superhuman strength especially when the 3D Gear was a disadvantage because of her environmental setting.

The titan smacked Din onto the ground and she skidded even in the deep snow. Din lost her blades in the snow and frantically searched for her blades. She glanced up and saw the titan reaching out to grab her. Din expected to be grabbed by the titan's hand but instead she felt its severed wrist bump against her, its blood showering over Din. Din saw that the titan's hand was severed completely from the wrist. She looked up and saw Levi use his 3D gear to navigate through the tall forest trees as best he could. He was slashing the titan, purposely not nicking the nape of its neck yet. It was as if he wanted to torture this titan, to make it suffer with each blow. The titan fell limp on the floor and Levi stood on top of the titan's head victorious. He slashed deeply through the back of the titan's neck, killing it. "Levi!" Din was relieved to see her good friend.

Levi turned around to look at Din, and he hopped off of the titan's head. They ran to each other and tackled one another into a hug. Din was never happier to see her most trusted friend. Levi could feel Din trembling in his embrace, and he held her tighter. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Din let go of the embrace and tried to catch her breath. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to die."

"You don't ever have to worry about that as long as I can help it." Din looked up at Levi and smiled, wiping her tears with her sleeves.

"How did you find me?"

"I looked for you."

"What about the others?"

"I left them to find you."

"Why didn't you let them know?"

"I couldn't waste time waking them up. I had to find you." Din sighed, feeling terrible that she made Levi leave the squad to find her. "This isn't your fault, Din."

"...let's just try to find them." Levi and Din rode on Epona trying to find anything past the snow. For hours they tried to find a place to rest but it was just snow and mountains.

"We have to stop," Levi said looking past the horizon seeing the sun setting. "It's getting dark and we don't know these mountains well enough. We need to camp here."

"But there's nothing here."

"There's nothing anywhere. We should just conserve our energy for tomorrow." Levi sat down and Din had no choice but to rest with Levi.

"Do you think we'll ever find them?" Din asked a bit sadly.

"For someone who's strong, you sure aren't brave." Din growled and Levi eyed her. "Of course we'll find them."

"Yeah, you're right." Din lied down right next to Epona, feeling the heat from her horse's body. "Come here, Levi. You need to keep warm."

"I-I'm fine."

"But I'm cold. Can't you sleep next to me?" Levi didn't answer but just stood up and lied down on the snow next to Din. She immediately rolled on her side and leeched onto Levi, burying her face into his chest. "Do you think they'll even come looking for us?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"We're just two outcasts. We're the poor, unlucky, odd people."

"Even if they don't come looking for us, you and I will get through this. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Din sighed and closed her eyes, saying a prayer in her head. _Hylia, show us mercy. We are the lost and forgotten, yet we carry out your plan on this Earth. Help us, or nobody will. Keep Levi alive. That's all I ask of you, keep Levi alive._

* * *

Din woke up and felt the sun shining down on her. She looked around and saw that a lot of the snow had melted. Levi was still asleep, and Din wanted to stretch her legs for a bit. She got up and walked off, trying to see if there was any sign of human life. Din walked through a clearing to find herself standing on the edge of the mountain overlooking the snowy mountains. She was amazed at the beauty of the world again, amazed that such beautiful creation exists because of her and her sisters. "You insist on driving me crazy, don't you?" Din turned around and saw Levi walking with Epona. Din just smiled and motioned for Levi to come stand next to her. He did and he saw what Din saw.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The icy cold wind didn't bother Din at all as she and Levi looked out at the horizon of snowy mountains.

"I'd rather see a desert than this. I can't stand this cold." Din smiled and held Levi's hand. They both scanned the horizon together when their gaze was fixated upon the same thing.

"A village," they said looking at one another with joy.

"Come on! Let's go check it out!" Din exclaimed hopping onto Epona. Levi hopped on behind her and they rode Epona towards the village in the mountain praying that they would be given warm food and shelter from all this cold.


	7. Home Calls

"Whoa whoa!" Din stopped Epona when she saw 3 titans trying to get past the mountain to the village. The titans couldn't break through the mountain and they were too big to fit through the crevice leading to the village. "How do we get past those? We can't afford to waste time going around the mountain. It'll get too dark."

"Well, if we can't go around the mountain we gotta pass right through."

"Yeah? And just how do you propose to do that?"

"Easy. Get rid of the titans."

"Easy? Aren't you scared of those things?"

"No. You are?"

"...they're intimidating," Din confessed.

"You don't have a choice, Din. You said so yourself that we can't afford to go around the mountain, so our only other option is to pass right through."

"What's the game plan then?" Din asked on board.

"You stick with me. Don't you ever leave my side, and we fight together. We'll take 'em down one at a time, never more than one. We gotta use teamwork, and we gotta be smart." Din agreed and so they rode Epona closer towards the titans. "That one first with the black hair. Remember don't leave my sight."

"I won't, I won't," Din groaned feeling like he was nagging her about it.

"I'll come around to its left side and draw it to me, then you kill it, alright?"

"Got it," Din nodded. Levi turned around to prepare to act as bait and Din called out his name. Levi turned back around to look at Din and she couldn't say anything.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"...be careful..."

"Yeah. You too. I'll see you." Levi went off to act as bait, and it was working. The titan was chasing Levi riding off on Epona, and Din used her 3D gear to swing herself towards the nape of the titan's neck. The other 2 were killed just as easily, and Din and Levi looked at the 3 naked titan bodies lying in the snow. "Come on, let's head over to that village." Din nodded and Levi helped her onto Epona.

Levi and Din hopped off of Epona when they arrived at the grand stairs to the entrance of the village, Kakariko Village. Din let Epona roam free and she watched Epona disappear past the mountains. She and Levi then walked up the stairs together, and it was a very quaint village. There were carpenters, street performers, chicken farmers, etc. Levi and Din looked around at the people, and they all looked back at the two soldiers. "Did you come from the mountains?" a woman asked stepping forth.

"Yes, we're from The Wall," Din answered. "My name is Din and this is Levi. We were separated from our friends. We were hoping you knew the directions back to The Wall."

"I'm afraid I've never heard of The Wall. Has anyone here?" The woman asked her village members and no one heard of The Wall. "No one here knows how to get to The Wall, but you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need." Din and Levi looked at one another and had a chemistry / telepathic communication. "My name is Anju, and welcome to Kakariko Village."

After settling into their separate homes, Din and Levi changed into warmer clothing the villagers gave to them. Din set aside her soldier uniform on her bed and looked at it. She already missed her friends dearly, even Andre. She sighed and looked out her window but heard a gasp. "Who's there?" Din asked firmly. A little blonde girl stepped forth and she looked embarrassed that she was caught.

"I didn't mean to be sneaking around," the girl apologized.

"It's not a problem. What's your name, little girl?"

"Annie Leonhart!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Annie. I'm Din."

"Are you a Gerudo, Din?"

"Annie, there you are!" An old man saw Annie in Din's guest room and he apologized for his granddaughter. Din assured the man there was no need to apologize, and the grandfather dragged the little girl away so Din could rest. But instead Din and Levi met up in the middle of the village and they watched the people going about their own business. "Do you think they know about titans?" Din asked quietly.

"Who knows," Levi shrugged. "All I care about is getting back to The Wall. I'm getting sick of this cold."

"I told you you should've cuddled with me. Epona kept me real warm."

"Thanks for just rubbing it in."

"Anytime. C'mon, let's check out this village." Levi and Din walked through the entire village, learning which buildings were which. "Oh look, a bench. Let's sit." Din ran over to the wooden bench and plopped onto it. Levi followed next and Din linked arms with him to keep warm. Din suddenly leaned forward as if to tie her boots, and when she sat back up she smashed her hand full of snow into Levi's face. She burst into hysterical laughter and ran away, keeping her eyes on Levi. "Ooh, you just got facialed, Levi! I blasted it all over your face, and now your face is white and covered."

"Shut up, Din. And - holy crap! What the hell...' Din turned around to see what Levi was looking at, but there was nothing special. When she turned back forward, Levi smashed both hands full of snow into Din's face and she staggered back with disbelief that she was so easily tricked.

"Why you! You're gonna get it, dick-cream!"

"Bring it on," Levi taunted. The two started snowball fighting, and it was a stalemate. Din stopped throwing snowballs when she knew Levi wasn't either. She couldn't even see Levi anywhere, and before she knew it Levi came up behind her and tackled her into the snow. Din shoved Levi off and she saw him smiling. She was just happy that she was lost with her best friend to look after her, and she embraced him warmly. Levi was caught off guard with the embrace but he enjoyed Din holding him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just happy that you're here with me. I would never have made it here if you weren't with me."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I wasn't thanking you. I'm just saying I'm happy you're with me." Levi chuckled and the two sat on the snow hugging each other.

* * *

Nayru watched the 13th Legion of the Scout Regiment entering back into the Wall from above her home. She was relieved to see Erwin but noticed Din wasn't there. There was no fiery red-head in the group at all. Nayru ran down to the streets where the Scout members dispersed to their own homes to get some rest after a gruesome journey through the blizzard. Erwin saw Nayru running to him and he stood up straight. "Captain, where is my sister?" Erwin didn't respond. "Captain?"

"She was lost along with cadet Levi Ackerman."

"What do you mean she was lost? How?"

"We lost her and Levi in the blizzard. Forgive me, Miss Hylia." Erwin could see how troubled Nayru was. "If I may say so, your sister is alive."

"And how do you know that certainly?"

"Because Cadet Levi is with her. They're as thick as thieves, and they always look out for each other. Nothing can come between those two."

"Can you tell me more about this Levi Ackerman?"

* * *

Din was strapping supplies onto Epona's saddle. The people of Kakariko Village were awfully kind to give them lots of food, clothing, and water for their travel. Din was thanking all the village people when she noticed Anju talking with Levi. She looked sad and he was his usual stoic self. Din saw Anju hold Levi's hands and say something. Din pushed that image aside and graciously thanked everyone for all their help. She noticed Annie pushing her way through the crowd to see the two soldiers leave. "Hey, kid," Din smiled seeing the little girl. "Here to see me off?"

"Can't you stay longer, Din? I wanted to ask you so much more about the Gerudo!"

"I'm sorry but I can't, Annie. I gotta get back home. My sister is probably worried sick about me, and she needs to know I'm okay." Annie pouted and Din lifted Annie's chin. "Hey, I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

"Someday soon?"

"Soon," Din nodded with a smile. She hopped onto her horse and Levi did as well on his own that the people of Kakariko offered. The two rode out of the village to go find their own home. "So what did you and Anju talk about?" Din asked while riding.

"She just said goodbye."

"She didn't say goodbye like that to me."

"Cus you're a girl."

"So she likes you?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Oh come on, Levi! You know what I mean!" Din said frustrated that Levi was being his usual dick-self.

"Who cares if she does. We'd never see her again." Levi looked at Din and saw that that satisfied her. "Let's just focus on getting back home."


	8. Gerudo Valley

Din and Levi were riding along desert sand when they came upon a gorge connected to the other side with a broken bridge. They stopped and looked at the bridge. "I bet you the Wall is on the other side of this bridge," Din said looking across the horizon but seeing nothing but canyons.

"You think our horses will make it across?"

"You mean jump that bridge?" Levi nodded and Din looked at the bridge. It was risky, but it was a risk she was willing to take rather than turning back.

"I'll go first."

"No, I'll go. Epona's stronger than your horse." Levi agreed and Din was far back away from the bridge to build momentum for the jump. "Alright, girl. I know you can easily jump this. Let's get back home." Epona whinned and Din bucked her heels. Epona rode fast and jumped right across the bridge with ease. Din screamed with joy and looked back at Levi who prepared himself too. He bucked his heels and his horse jumped but its front hooves only made it. The horse slipped right through the crack of the bridge and fell down meters high into the gorge. Din screamed out for Levi and ran to the edge of the bridge. "Oh, thank god!" Din saw Levi barely holding onto a piece of rope from the bridge and she pulled him up to safety. They were both breathless and Din tackled him into a hug. She was trembling more than Levi was.

"Hey, hey, I'm fine."

"I thought I lost you," Din sobbed. Levi was touched by Din's reaction, and he embraced her comfortingly.

"Come on. We gotta keep moving before it gets dark."

"Hold it right there." 7 spears were pointed right at Din and Levi from behind, and they turned around to see 7 Gerudo Thieves standing there. "Intruders are not welcome in the Gerudo Valley."

"I am a Gerudo," Din answered boldly standing up to protect Levi. "Let us pass through." The Gerudo Thieves looked like they just saw a ghost in Din and they all fell down to one knee. They bowed their heads and Din was confused.

"The Goddess of Sand," they all said looking up at Din.

"So...you'll let us through?"

"Come with us." Din looked back at Levi and they followed the Gerudo Thieves to their fortress. There they arrived into the main throne room of the fortress. Everyone stared at Din walking through, all thinking the same thing as the 7 Gerudo Thieves. Din and Levi saw a Gerudo woman sitting on the throne, and one of the thieves whispered in her ear. The leader of the Gerudo Thieves looked at Din and was cautious. She motioned for Din to step forth, and she did.

"My name is Nabooru, and I am the leader of the Gerudo Thieves here. Who are you?"

"My name is Din and this is my friend Levi."

"Din?" Nabooru looked at her chief adviser and he had a look on his face saying he had no idea what to believe. "You bear a striking resemblance to our Goddess of Sand, Din."

"So I've heard." Nabooru examined Din. Nabooru spoke in Gerudo and Din understood. She was telling her soldiers to give her and Levi a room, some food, and some water.

"I don't want to take any chances if she's our Goddess of the Sand or the Golden Goddess of Power," Nabooru explained in Gerudo. Din and Levi were shown to their separate rooms and they were given Gerudo attire. Din dressed into them because her winter clothes from Kakariko Village were of no use to her in the desert. She and Levi stepped out of their rooms and he was dressed back in his Scout Regiment uniform.

Din and Levi walked through the fortress, and Levi couldn't believe he was at the one place he always dreamed of being. Everyone stared at the two because of Din, and she noticed a little boy looking at her with wonder. She stopped walking and her eyes were fixated on this little boy with dark tanned skin and bright red hair. Even as a child, he had the same sinister eyes. Din walked towards the child instinctively, and the kid looked up at her with wonder. She grabbed the child by the shirt and lifted him off his feet, slamming him into a wall. "What the hell are you doing?" Levi shouted at her.

"What is your name?" she ordered.

"G-G-Ganond-d-orf," the child stuttered. Din gasped and her grip on his shirt fell weak. "P-P-Please, I beg of you to let me go, Goddess of Sand. W-Why do you want to hurt me?" Din wrapped her hands around the child's throat and squeezed hard.

"Let him go, Din!" Levi ordered. Din didn't listen. She kept squeezing harder and saw life leaving the boy's eyes. Levi saw enough and he shoved Din, grabbing the boy away from her. The boy gasped for air and ran out of sight as everyone else was staring. "What the hell is your problem?! Why were you trying to kill that boy?!"

Whispers traveled and the people weren't sure Din was their Goddess anymore. What kind of goddess would kill an innocent little boy? Should we attack her? Levi knew the people were upset and didn't want to take a chance, but it was too late. The Gerudo Thieves pointed their spears at Din, afraid she was going to attack. Din pushed Levi behind her, and the two were cornered into a wall against 5 Gerudos. "They will never let us go after what I did," Din whispered to Levi.

"How do you know that?"

"It's one of the biggest sins to attack a fellow Gerudo. Punishment is death." The Gerudo Thieves walked closer with their spears at hand, conflicted on whether to kill Din and Levi on the spot or take them away to the execution site. "Get down and cover your head."

"What?"

"Just do it. Trust me. Count of 3. 1, 2...3!" Din crouched down, raised her right fist into the air, and threw her left first down to the ground. She and Levi were immediately engulfed in an encircling fire, burning everything it touched but Din and Levi. Levi peeked through to see this happening, and he couldn't understand what was going on. The fire had dispersed away, and Din looked back at Levi seeing him watch what was going on. Din whistled Epona's song, and the horse came running to her from the valley side.

Din helped Levi onto his feet and they ran to Epona. They rode away on the same horse, and they didn't stop until they were out of the desert back onto grass land. They stopped to give Epona a rest and they sat on the grass together. "Explain everything. Why you tried to kill that boy, how the hell you made that fire. What don't I know about you?" Din saw that Levi was really pissed, and she was afraid. She was scared their friendship was completely ruined.

"It...it was a mistake. That boy looked familiar..."

"To who?"

"...a man I once knew. He was a powerful and evil man. He would do anything to gain power, anything. It was a mistake to try and kill a child..."

"Oh, you realize that now?" Din glared at Levi. "And what about the fire? How the hell did you do that?" Din revealed her diamond-shaped ruby necklace. "That? Your necklace made that fire?"

"It's not just a necklace. I had it ever since I could remember. It protects me."

"How? Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. It's...it's something that's just inside of me." Levi was quiet. Din brought her knees up to her chest and she buried her face, ashamed of everything that had happened, especially for lying to Levi about everything. She blamed herself, for her inability to control her anger and emotions. Levi sat beside Din and put his arm around her. Din was scared and looked up at Levi. "You don't hate me?"

"I never did. I just...didn't understand your motive. Don't be upset, Din."

"Are you still my friend?"

"Always." Din hugged Levi tightly and buried her face in his chest. Before they could've had a breather, they heard the ground shaking. They jumped onto their feet and knew titans were roaming about. "Come on, we've gotta find shelter." The two hopped back onto Epona and continued riding, wary of any titans. They saw titans scattered just roaming about, and they did their best to avoid being seen.

"Look!" Din shouted. There was a dark cave up ahead. "Should we?"

"We don't have a choice. Let's go." Din bucked her heels and Epona ran towards the cave, out of sight by any titans. They hopped off Epona and she took out a wooden club given to her by the people of Kakariko. She used her necklace and made the club into a torch.

"My lead," Din spoke. She went in first and Levi followed from behind.

"You sure we can just leave your horse up there like that?"

"She'll find me anywhere. She's loyal," Din answered. It was a wet dark cave that went underground. "It looks like a tunnel down here."

"God, this place is disgusting," Levi growled, his OCD kicking in.

"I feel like we should've run into some kinda trouble by now."

"A booby trap-"

"Or actual people living down here."

Their torch promptly went out and they both said, "Or an ambush." That was exactly what happened as a bunch of gypsy men grabbed the two preventing them from fighting back. They carried torches and they saw a skinny man with a large purple hat approach them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Intruders?" Din and Levi were about to speak when the gypsies put cloth around their mouth so they couldn't speak. "Don't interrupt me! You were very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." The gypsies and man were all singing together happily, moving the intruders to their main spot. Din knew exactly where she was, in the place where the scoundrels and gypsies of Europe gathered for a safe haven.

They arrived to the main execution site where there was a stage for hanging. Din and Levi were pushed to the stage and all the gypsies gathered around. "Gather 'round everyone, we've got two trials awaiting! This man is a spy from the Wall, and this is his accomplice!" The gypsies all booed the two. "This is how it works, intruders," the man said turning back to Din and Levi who had the rope hanging around their necks already. "Here, I am the lawyer and judge. But don't worry. Your trial will move swiftly because the sentencing is the best part. Now, any last words?" The two muffled through the cloth stuffed in their mouth. "That's what they all say." The man snapped his fingers and the ropes got tight around their necks. Din and Levi looked at one another, unable to believe this was how they were going to die after all they went through. "And don't worry. We all find you completely innocent, but hey, that's the worst crime of all. So you'll hang for it." The man was about to pull the lever for them to drop, but a woman's voice shouted for him to stop. "Oh, what is it now, Esme?"

"I know her. She's the daughter of Hans and Esmeralda. She's from the Wall!"

"You're one of us?" the man asked Din. She nodded her head. "Well why didn't you just say so?" He pulled the cloth away from her mouth to let her speak.

"I did," Din growled. The man could see that Din was one of their people, and he didn't even need Din to prove to them that she was a gypsy. It was as if it was all a game to him. He let her go but kept Levi there.

"Wait, what about Levi?"

"Oh, don't worry. He will hang in your place."

"What?! No! No, stop it! Don't kill him. He is my friend."

"And many of our friends were hanged by his people within the Wall," the man said about to pull on the lever. Din punched the man in the face, and the man staggered back.

"Listen, I'm sorry I had to do that but I won't let you hurt him. He's everything to me, and you'll have to kill me first to get to him. And trust me, you won't kill me." Din got into fighting pose and no one said anything.

"Ah, let him go," the man said wiping the blood from his lips. "You still got it, Din."

"You...you know my name?"

"We know all the gypsies in the Wall."

"Then why were you about to hang me?"

"Today was rather quite boring. People need excitement once in a while."

"...you sick bastard," Din growled.

"Come, come. We have leftovers you can eat." Din looked at Levi, and he didn't want to trust the man that was about to kill him. "Come on now, the pretend-killing part is over now. Time to celebrate!"

* * *

Nayru looked out her window and Erwin came out from the bathroom ready to go to sleep. "Still worried?" he asked.

"I can't help it. I know she's alive, I just want her back."

"It's no good to wear yourself down now. Come here to bed." Nayru sighed and looked out the window one last time before heading to bed with Erwin. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I know they're still alive. We just have to wait for them to return."

"How do you know they will? Just because you've learned the landscape doesn't mean you know it."

"I know, but I trust Din and Levi. Something about those two when they're together. I know they're just fine." Nayru put her hand on Erwin's chest, hoping he was right.


	9. Peace On Earth

Din and Levi were in the main room of the underground hideaway. They were fed well, and they were gulfing down round after rounds of food. "Your parents were good people," a woman said to Din. "It's a shame what happened to them."

"It is," Din replied stoically. She didn't want to seem so vulnerable all the time, especially in front of Levi. She was afraid he was thinking less of her, seeing her so vulnerable instead of her usual tough self. "Do these grounds lead to the Wall?"

"No, but we do know how to get there. You have to pass through the Dark Forest. Just follow its pathway and you'll reach the Wall in a week's journey."

"A week?" Din and Levi looked at one another, relieved that they would be home so soon. The horns and trumpets sounded underground and it scared Din and Levi. There was a mini-festival where they were, and all the children and parents were having the time of their lives.

"What's going on?" Levi asked seeing nearly everyone drinking ale, crazy performances, and laughter + chatter bouncing off the walls.

"It's Topsy Turvy Day!" Din exclaimed with a light in her eyes. "Oh, I've never seen a Topsy Turvy Day anywhere else but in the Wall."

"What's Topsy Turvy Day?"

"It's the one day for breaking rules. Once a year, we throw parties in our haven and the whole place goes upside down. Every gypsy is a king, and every king is a gypsy on Topsy Turvy Day. Come on!" Din grabbed Levi's hand and they jumped onto a table to see the wild performances. "I wish we could be at the Wall. I'd love to mock the prig and shock the priests there."

"Everyone's acting crazy," Levi noted watching the gypsies going wild.

"Come one, come all!" The man who was about to hang Din and Levi just a few hours ago shouted for all his people to gather. "See the mystery and romance, see the finest girl with the fiery taste she received from her mother!" Everyone laughed and Din knew he was talking about her. It was just so strange how a complete stranger who was about to hang her was now referring to her as if they knew each other for a long time. "Dance, la Din, dance!" All the gypsies looked to Din and clapped + cheered for her.

Din couldn't refuse an audience and she hopped onto the stage next to the man. The gypsies played on their instruments and Din danced to the song being played. It was exotic and refreshing, and everyone cheered for Din when she was done. Levi was mesmerized by Din's fiery and seductive dance, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her even when there were entertainments he had never seen in his life before. He was happy seeing how happy she was watching the elaborate performances.

* * *

Din was petting Epona and Levi was given a horse from the gypsies. They were all there at the entrance of the cave to bid their new friends goodbye. Din and Levi thanked them for sheltering them and providing them with food. They rode away, waving goodbye to the gypsies. "Look! That's the forest they were talking about!" Din shouted. "Ooh, now I see why it's called the Dark Forest." The leaves looked black and the entire forest just looked like darkness.

Din and Levi felt the ground shake beneath their horses' feet, and they looked to see titans from both sides. There were 2 on each side, and they were all walking towards Din and Levi. "Just make it into the forest! Hurry!" Levi shouted. They rode as fast as they could into the forest and could see the titans couldn't get through the forest. "We're safe for now. Let's keep moving."

* * *

Nayru woke up alone in bed but smelled breakfast. She just lied in bed, letting her body adjust to the morning. She heard her door open and she saw Erwin there with an apron on. "Oh good, you're awake," he smiled. "I've finished making breakfast. Come out and eat." Nayru nodded and she got out of bed to eat.

"It was very sweet of you to make breakfast," Nayru said thanking Erwin. He pulled out a chair for Nayru and she sat. He sat across from her and the two started eating.

"I've noticed something is different with you, Nayru," Erwin spoke while eating his breakfast.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're radiating more than ever. Something about you is...blissful."

"Was I jaded before?"

"No, no," Erwin laughed. "You're just...so beautiful." Nayru laughed. "So what is your schedule today?"

"I have a few cases to deal with in the Capitol."

"What about?"

"Members of the Military Police smuggling Military rifles to merchants. It's becoming more serious of an issue. People are getting too used to the protection of the walls, and they've become greedy."

"Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with getting used to the protection the Walls offer us."

"No, there isn't. There's just...such a high crime rate than before. I wonder what it is that's going on in people's minds."

"You're a wise woman, Nayru. You always have an answer or find a way to get the answer."

"Thank you, Erwin," Nayru smiled.

"Don't make any plans tonight. I have something planned out for us."

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Erwin responded putting his dishes into the sink to wash them. "You go get ready for work. I can clean up here."

"Are you sure, Erwin?"

"Yes, go ahead. I'll see you in front of the Capitol Court."

"Alright. Thank you, Erwin." Nayru kissed Erwin on the cheek and went to wash herself up for work. Before Nayru could've turned around, Erwin spun Nayru and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"I love you," Erwin whispered sentimentally.

"I love you, too," Nayru smiled.

* * *

Nayru had received indictments on all her cases, and she was walking with Darius Zackly. "Great work today, Nayru."

"Thank you, sir."

"At this rate, you'll be invincible by the time you're half my age."

"I believe I am half your age, sir," she laughed.

"Are you now? Hm. In any case, I wanted to ask you about the Military Police. What do you suggest?"

"Suggest?"

"What to do with them. Clearly the moral linings of the Military Police are deteriorating. Soldiers join just to receive protection within the walls, and that is not the purpose of joining the Military Police. What do you propose we do about it?"

"Well, I don't see how much you can do at this point. The Military Police are helpful as police within the walls, and there are still good soldiers there. They aren't all bad. A clean wipe-out of the Military Police would damage not only the citizen's protections but the integrity of the entire Military branch itself. To admit defeat so publicly would wane the citizens' belief in the government itself and who knows what kind of uprising will occur from that. However, that is just one possibility that could arise. There could possibly be citizen approval of disbanding the Military Police if we can portray them as all criminals and smugglers. However, there is no chance of the people supporting us in our propaganda and it will still reflect badly upon the government for allowing such criminal activity to happen under our noses."

"I see," Darius sighed. "That leaves me something to think about tonight."

"Whatever decision you choose, sir, I believe it will be the right one."

"Do you? You believe I will make the right choice when I have not made up my mind yet?"

"I do not doubt your instincts, sir."

"Nor do I with yours. Thank you for your input, Nayru."

"You're welcome, sir." Nayru bowed to Darius Zackly and walked off towards the entrance of the Capitol Court. And there, she saw Erwin dressed in civilian clothing. She smiled and contained herself, walking to Erwin. The two walked off together and Erwin gave Nayru the time of her life. They ate dinner together, watched a play together, and they were now at the Capitol Garden sitting beside the water fountain. "Thank you so much for everything, Erwin."

"I've always wanted to do this for you. I know I'm always away on scouting missions, and I don't wish to go on every single one. But I have no choice. I hate when I leave you."

"I don't like it either." Nayru held Erwin's hand softly and they sat close to each other. Erwin put his hand on Nayru's cheek and she looked up at him. She could see how mesmerized he was looking into her eyes, and the two leaned in for their very first public kiss when they heard a child's gasp. They leaned away and looked to see Armin there with a book in his hands. "Armin?"

"H-H-Hello Miss N-Nayru. I-I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's quite alright, Armin," Nayru smiled. "What book do you have there?"

"O-Oh, it's just a book about some politics. I heard news about the Military Police selling rifles illegally to merchants, and I just wanted to know more about the law."

"That's very good. Go run along now, Armin. The streets aren't so safe at night."

"Y-Yes, Miss Nayru." Armin quickly ran away with the book at hand.

"How do you know that boy?"

"I saw him being bullied, and I stopped them."

"Maybe he'll be a lawyer like you. Interested in politics at that age?"

"Shall we go back home, Erwin?" Erwin nodded and the two walked back to Nayru's home side by side.

* * *

Nayru and Erwin lied in her bed, flesh to flesh. Nayru was leaning her head on Erwin's shoulder and her hand was playing on his chest. Erwin smiled when he felt tingles down his spine from her touch, and he cherished every second with Nayru. The night was as silent as a snowflake in the night. All the world felt so calm and peaceful, bright and joyful.

Levi and Din made camp in the woods and they were lying down to go to sleep. Din wrapped her arms around Levi, keeping him close to keep warm. Levi held her tightly and closed his eyes to get some rest. Levi saw that Din immediately fell asleep in his arms, and he watched her. She looked so peaceful and lovely. He closed his eyes and laid still to fall asleep.


	10. Moon River

Din dropped down to the floor from a tree branch. She ran to where Levi was at camp, cooking their hunted deer for lunch. "It's still forest for miles. No sign of clearance anywhere," Din sighed as she plopped to the ground exhausted.

"Here, this side is good to eat." Levi ripped off a piece of leg meat and gave it to Din. She chomped it down and the two ate their meal together. After finishing, they continued their journey out of the forest. They approached a hill that overlooked a river, and it was a beautiful sight.

"I wish I could jump this."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't it be fun? I mean, have you ever jumped off a cliff down to a river? I bet you didn't."

"Have you heard of ANYONE doing that? No, because they all die when they land in the river. Look at those rocks popping out."

"Well, what if it was deep water and you just couldn't see it?"

"You can't know for sure how deep the water is in that river. Don't even think about jumping off."

"Would you jump if I did?"

"Are you crazy? Would you burn with me if you saw me on fire?"

"I'm not afraid of fire."

"Din, don't do it," Levi begged.

"You would jump, wouldn't you?" Levi was quiet. He knew it would've been suicide, but the truth was that he would've if she did just the way Din would've burned with Levi if he was on fire. Din smiled and Levi's heart dropped. It was too late. Din ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. Levi shouted her name and saw her diving to the river. Without hesitation, Levi jumped off and positioned himself to fall faster to catch up to Din. Din saw Levi falling after her, and all she cared about was diving into the river. She sliced through the water easily and stayed underwater, feeling so alive after her jump. She surfaced and saw Levi resurface later. Din laughed loudly and heartily. "Wasn't that fun, Levi?"

"You're goddamn crazy, Din! What if you died?! What if I died?!" Din was quiet, not really thinking about what would've happened to Levi. All she thought about at that time was to jump so she could feel excitement. She felt terrible for being so selfish, and Levi could see her face darkening. He felt bad that he ruined her fun. "It was fun, though." Her childish smile came back and Levi smiled.

Din and Levi found Epona once again and they continued their journey through the Dark Forest. "Maybe we should climb to the top of the tree and see where we are exactly," Levi said.

"Sorry. I didn't think about getting lost when I jumped off the cliff." Din and Levi climbed the same tree towards the very top.

"Whoa," they both exclaimed together. It was a sight they had never seen. "The ocean." They were looking at the shimmering ocean that was far away. From their position, they could see the waves crashing against the boulders and there was a moment of silence for nature's beauty. It was the first time Levi had ever seen an ocean after being kept locked up within the Wall.

"Let's go there, Levi," Din exclaimed. "Let's play in the waters over there!"

"We gotta get back to the Wall. Who knows how much longer we'll survive out here."

"But I've never been to the ocean before, and neither have you."

"Yeah, but we can always come back another time. We know how to get there, so let's get back to the Wall and come back under better circumstances." Din knew Levi was right, and she took one last look at the ocean before climbing down the tree with Levi.

* * *

"It seems you are, Nayru," Impa spoke as she had her hand over Nayru's stomach. "Who is the father?"

"Erwin Smith."

"The Captain of the Scout Regiment's 13th legion?" Impa asked surprised. "I didn't even know you had a relationship with him."

"We've been keeping it a secret."

"For how long?"

"...it's been about 6 years."

"6 years?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Impa. I just believed if I didn't tell anyone, it would be much safer."

"There is no need to apologize to me, Nayru. You don't need to explain anything to me. I am your servant."

"No, Impa. You know you are more than that to me." Impa smiled.

"Thank you. But what will you do now that you are pregnant?"

"I suppose I should tell Erwin."

"And the public?"

"It's better if they don't know. I don't want Darius Zackly to feel he can't be trusted. He would be upset if he found out about Erwin and I."

"When will you tell the captain?"

"Tonight. I'm meeting him in the Capitol."

"Do you think it is right to have this baby?"

"If not, you would be proposing that I terminate this baby." Impa was quiet. "I shall be on my way now, Impa. Take care."

"Yes, Nayru." Impa gave the Hylian salute and Nayru did the same.

"Remember, keep an eye on Armin Arlert. There's something special about that boy."

"Yes, Nayru."

Nayru stepped out of Impa's home and put her hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. This was something she didn't plan on doing when she was in the Sacred Realm planning out this elaborate scheme to help humanity against the titans. In fact, the sisters agreed to just focus on the mission, meaning love was not an option. Love would only hinder the 3 goddesses from their goal, and it would only hurt the people they fell in love with because they couldn't remain on Earth. They knew they would have to go back to the Sacred Realm once their task was completed, and that would leave their loved ones alone.

But Nayru didn't expect to fall in love. She couldn't help it, and she couldn't stop it. She felt terrible for being a hypocrite to her sisters, but she cherished the human feelings of love she felt for Erwin.

* * *

Erwin was late in his meeting with Nayru at the Capitol Garden. He was kept back by Darius Zackly on some future missions for the Scout Regiment. And there he saw Nayru waiting for him at the water fountain, the moonlight shining right on her. "Nayru!" She saw Erwin running to her side and she stood up with a smile.

"You're late."

"Forgive me. I've been kept back by Zackly on future missions for the Scout Regiment."

"Of course, I understand." Nayru and Erwin went to their usual secret spot in the garden at the pond.

"Is something bothering you?" Erwin asked noticing Nayru acting a bit different.

"No, nothing is bothering me." She gave a reassuring smile and Erwin accepted it. "Will you be heading out again?"

"Not for a while. We lost a lot of soldiers in the blizzard. We need to wait for the upcoming cadets to start moving out."

"So you'll be here for a few more weeks," Nayru said relieved.

"Yes." Erwin held Nayru's hand and the two sat silently. "There's something on your mind." Nayru smiled and shook her head. "What is it? What are you thinking of?"

"There is something on my mind," Nayru answered.

"Is it anything you can talk to me about?"

"Yes...I don't quite know how else to say this...I'm pregnant." Nayru looked up at Erwin and saw how stunned he was. "I'm pregnant," she said quietly. "Erwin?"

"You're pregnant," he said to himself. "That's...that's wonderful news!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Yes, I...forgive me for my reaction but I was just...stunned! I can't believe it," Erwin laughed and held Nayru in his arms. "I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes, you are," Nayru smiled relieved that Erwin was happy about the news.

"How many months?"

"3 weeks."

"3 weeks. Nayru...let's get married."

"What?"

"Let's get married. Let's do it. I love you, Nayru, and I want to marry you."

"Erwin, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Why not? You're already pregnant. Why not marry me?"

"It's too soon, my love," Nayru smiled and held Erwin. "No one knows I'm pregnant. No one knows we're together. I don't want to shock Zackly too much in one day. He might suffer a heart attack at his age." Erwin laughed and kissed Nayru passionately.

"I love you so much, Nayru," he said through his kisses.

"And I love you, Erwin."

* * *

"Whoa, what's this?" Din took out a joint from her bag saddled on Epona.

"You know what that is," Levi said surprised seeing that as well.

"Do you think the Kakariko villagers gave this to us?"

"Who else would've?"

"Should we use it right now?" Din asked with a glimmer in her eyes. "Oh wow, they gave us 3!" Levi looked out at the beautiful sky painted by the sunset. There was Epona resting from the long journey, and there was no titan in sight. And best of all, there visibly stood the Wall.

"Why not? Let's have a little fun before heading back home." Din squealed and put the tip to their campfire and lit it. She puffed and gave it to Levi. He puffed and the two looked up at the sky.

"It's so peaceful," Din sighed and lied down looking up at the sky. Levi did the same and they continued passing the joint. "Imagine we could just be here like this again but with no worries about titans."

"Maybe one day."

"What will you do when you get back home?"

"Sleep."

Din laughed. "I'm going to eat. I'm going to eat everything I can and just stuff myself!" The two finished the joint and still lied down on the grass. "You'll still visit me, won't you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I could've made it back here without you, Levi."

"I'm sure you could've."

"Well, here let me rephrase myself. I could've made it back on my own, but I wouldn't have without you." Levi smiled and closed his eyes.

"You care for me that much?"

"Yeah! Is that a real question? You saved me so many times, I can't even begin to thank you."

"You'd do the same for me."

"You know it. You and I make a pretty good team, Levi."


	11. Hanging By A Moment

The gates opened and in came Din and Levi riding on their horses. The people cheered for the two soldiers and they just kept riding until they saw Erwin standing there with a proud smile to greet his two soldiers. Din and Levi hopped off the horse and saluted their captain, and the whole crowd cheered. "Come with me," Erwin simply stated. They followed Erwin to his personal home. "Have a seat." They did so, and Erwin poured them tea. "Tell me everything that happened."

Din and Levi started telling Erwin about their journey, how they found the Gerudo Fortress and Kakariko Village, their journey through the Dark Forest and everything. "Well, you two must be weary from your journey," Erwin stated. "You may go to your homes. But Nayru is going to need a full briefing on your journey." The two saluted their captain and left his home.

"Are you gonna go sleep now?" Din asked.

"I guess. You're gonna go stuff yourself with food?"

"Yeah-"

"Din! Levi!" There was the rest of the 13th squad and they all ran to Din and Levi.

"We thought you were dead!" Hange exclaimed hugging them both. "Thank god you're alive and safe!"

"How did you two get back?" Tate asked.

"Hey, we should leave 'em alone," Mike said. "They must've been through a lot." Din and Levi nodded and bid their friends goodbye. Din and Levi continued walking when she saw Nayru.

"Nayru!"

"Oh, Din!" Nayru ran and hugged her sister. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I wouldn't have been without Levi."

"Oh," Nayru exclaimed and shook Levi's hand. "Thank you so much for protecting my sister, soldier." Levi just nodded and started to walk off.

"I'll see ya!" Din shouted after Levi. He put his hand up signaling that he got the message and he continued on. Nayru took Din to her house and Din told Nayru every detail of her journey. "And Ganandorf was there, at the Gerudo Fortress." Nayru dropped her cup and quickly picked it back up.

"Ganandorf?"

"Yes. He was just a little boy. I tried to kill him. I lifted him off his feet and strangled him...a little boy..."

"He's not just any little boy, you know that, Din."

"Yes, but he was still a little boy who I almost killed. I looked into his eyes and was squeezing...squeezing hard."

"Enough with that talk now, Din."

"Alright, alright. It's a pretty dress by the way. Is it new?"

"Yes, it is."

"It almost looks like a maternity dress. It's very flowy." Nayru smiled and Din eyed her sister. "Is it a maternity dress?"

"It's just a dress."

"Oh hail Hylia...are you pregnant?"

"I am," Nayru grinned. Din was quiet and Nayru looked at her sister. "Are you happy for me?"

"Yes, yes I am but...I thought we established that we would only remain on Earth until our mission was complete. What will happen when it's done? What will happen to your child, and the man? Who is the man by the way?"

"It's complicated, Din," Nayru sighed and sat down. "I didn't expect to fall in love with a human."

"...so what will happen?"

"I'm going to keep the child. And when we complete our mission, I will serve my duty and go back to the Sacred Realm."

"And what about your child and lover?"

"They will have to understand and accept their life without me. They must understand."

"So you're just going to force them to live with that? Does your man even know who you really are, Nayru?"

"No, but-"

"Nayru!"

"Enough!" Nayru slammed her cup on the table, frustrated. "I know what we said we would do on Earth, Din. I haven't forgotten. And I intend for our mission to succeed. But unexpected things happened, and I'm trying to do the best I can. I'm trying to do the right thing, Din. I hope you understand that."

"I do...but I don't know if what you're doing is the right thing." Din stood up and walked out of Nayru's house. All this talk of love and romance got Din thinking about Levi. She didn't want him to suffer in pain when she left the world back to the Sacred Realm. She wanted to save him from that, and she knew she'd have to set the line soon.

Din found herself in front of Levi's door and she knocked. He opened the door and said, "Miss me already?"

"I just thought of you. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Din entered Levi's home and he closed the door behind her. He could see Din fidgeting. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What about?" Levi eyed Din knowing it wasn't good news by the glum look on her face.

"We're good friends, right?"

"...yeah..."

"But...we're just friends, right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I just...wanted to make sure."

"That we were just friends?"

"I...yeah, something like that, yeah..."

"Okay..." Din stood there awkwardly. "So you're all done?"

"Um...you're a good friend, Levi. Let's never change."

"Okay." Din wanted to say more but felt too awkward, so she just left. Levi just sat in his chair and scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

Din didn't have a home to go back to since it was burned down years ago, and so she went to the bar to drink. It was getting late, and Din wanted to dance. Din walked through the dark alleyway and knocked on the back door. A man opened it and was surprised to see Din.

"Haven't seen you here in a while, Miss Flare."

"Haven't been here in a while. Can I get in?"

"Sure." The man let Din into the building and she walked down to the basement. It was an underground club for youngsters who liked to get intoxicated and dance. Din sat at the bar and ordered a drink.

Levi couldn't believe he saw Din sitting at the bar by herself. He saw many men approaching her but she blew off all of them. "Levi!" A girl sat on Levi's lap and made him look at her. "You're not paying attention to me. I thought I had you all for myself tonight."

"Yeah," he said and moved the girl off his lap. There Din still was.

"Why are you looking at that gypsy?" The girl made Levi look at her again and she slammed her face in for a kiss. Levi wasn't feeling it and he moved his head to stop the kiss. The girl cursed Levi and stormed off. He walked past his VIP section and pushed past the crowd, walking to Din. Levi knew if he walked away at this moment and left Din alone that she would be stuck in his head indefinitely.

"Din!"

"Levi!" Din was surprised to see Levi there, and he looked nice. He sat next to her at the bar and ordered a drink. She looked forward, trying to not talk with Levi.

"Why did you say those things to me today?" Din looked at Levi but didn't know what to say. "Do you wanna dance?"

"I've never seen you dance."

"I know. Let's go." Levi grabbed Din's hand and led her to the dance floor against her resistance. He spun Din and held her tightly in his arms, their bodies swaying to the music. Din spun around to look at Levi and she felt his hands move from her arms to her hips. He was making Din feel insane, and she knew he was trying to make her give in. Din wrapped her arms around Levi, moving in closer. For a moment, Din and Levi were lost to the music and their sensual dance. He saw that Din was enjoying it, and he held her closer.

"This isn't right," Din said closing her eyes, angry at herself.

"Hey," Levi lifted Din's head up so she could look at him. "I'm here and you're here. Just enjoy it."

"I can't-"

"You could be anywhere else you wanted to be tonight. But you're still standing here with me." Levi leaned in but Din looked away. He leaned in and kissed her neck, and it sent shivers down Din's spine. He saw tears rolling down her eyes and she pushed him off. He saw her running out of the club and he stood there angry at himself and the whole situation.

* * *

Levi left the club, walking down the empty streets. He couldn't understand why Din was acting like this out of nowhere. It was just a few hours ago when they were so close that people would've mistakened them for a couple, and now she was acting like she didn't even want to be anywhere near him. He couldn't understand it, but he knew women were hard to understand in general. He could never keep a girl for long, he knew that was his problem. It was his problem ever since he had his heart broken from his first lover cheating on him. Since then, he never wanted to fall in love again. But it was something out of his control, and this time he couldn't have the girl he wanted again. "Hey, Levi!" Levi saw Mike, Andre, Hange and Tate walking towards the club. "You already went in?"

"Yeah," Levi said and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, where you goin', buddy?" Tate shouted after Levi. "Why don't you join us?"

"Maybe next time." Levi continued walking off and Hange wanted to make sure he was alright. She excused herself from the boys and ran to Levi's side. He just continued walking.

"Levi, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"I know you, Levi. Is it Din?" Levi looked at Hange but looked back forward. "You know she really likes you a lot."

"Doesn't seem like it," Levi scoffed.

"Yeah, well she does. I mean, it's pretty obvious. She's always with you. I mean, she doesn't even spend all that time with me. You mean everything to Din."

"...I thought I meant more."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two, and you don't have to tell me. But just know that you're her world, and I know you feel the same about her." With that said, Hange walked back to the club to leave Levi alone with his thoughts.


	12. Decent People In An Indecent Time

Din walked through the streets covered up. It was never safe for gypsies to roam about like a civilian, and she wanted to play it safe. Din was also with Hange, Mike, Tate, and Andre. She walked through the marketplace to find something to eat. She liked seeing all the jewelry being sold, and she came to the fruit stands. "Ooh, look at these," Andre said picking plants Din had never seen in her life before. "Smell these."

"Oh god, get those away from me," Din said pushing Andre's hand away. "They smell like weeds, Andre."

"No, they're pegunias. They're rare delicacies in the Wall. It must've cost a fortune to get these. Oh wow, and look at these roots! They look so fresh-"

"Ugh." Din continued walking on when her feet stopped seeing Levi arm in arm with another girl.

"Whoa, I didn't know Levi had a girlfriend," Tate said. "I thought you were his girlfriend, Din."

"Shut up, Tate," Din growled.

"Hey, Levi!" Tate shouted. Levi saw his peers and was stunned to see Din there looking right at him. He purposely walked faster than the girl so that they didn't link arms, and she followed Levi to his friends. "And who is this beautiful lady?" Tate kissed the back of the girl's hand. This was a different girl from last night at the club, and Hange eyed Din to make sure she was alright. She was afraid seeing how pissed off Din looked.

"Sophia," she answered with a smile.

"Oh, so are you his girlfriend, Sophia?"

"No, no we don't really call ourselves a couple just yet."

"Just yet?" Tate asked with amusement.

"Well, I'm hoping things between us could get more serious." The guys all went oooh much to Din's dismay.

"So I see Andre's still into his weed-picking," Levi stated seeing Andre sniffing various plants, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, who cares about Andre." Tate answered. "Hey, why don't you two hang out with us?"

"Uh, no I don't-" Levi started to say but Sophia interrupted him saying that they'd love to.

"No, we'd love that, wouldn't we, babe?" All the guys looked at one another with a look. "Besides, you promised me you'd buy me a bouquet of flowers today." She linked arms with Levi again and Din continued drudging on through the marketplace listening to Sophia's voice from behind. Din never dared to look back, afraid she'd lose her cool.

"You wanna stay?" Hange asked.

"Not at all," Din replied.

"Let's go! We can just say it's a girl thing. Come on, I'll lead." Hange turned to the friends and said, "Guys, Din and I are gonna go get something to eat. We're starving."

"Oh, Levi and I haven't eaten anything either," Sophia spoke up.

"Oh? There are good sandwich shops over there," Din pointed to the other side of the street. "Why don't you try some of their food? See ya later guys." Din and Hange walked off as Sophia walked off with Levi.

"Awkward," Tate whispered to Levi, and he just shoved Tate aside.

* * *

Nayru was in court preparing her statement to prosecute two 7-year-old children, Eren Yaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, who murdered 4 men claiming it to be self-defense. Nayru looked around the courtroom and was surprised to see Armin there. Before she could've gone to say hello to the boy, the doors opened and in came the two defendants. They stood at their side of the room and in came Darius Zackly to oversee this trial. "Let's proceed," he said to get this going. "Let's start with the defendants' opening statement."

"Yes, sir," the lawyer for the defendants stood up. "My fellow citizens, here before you stand two 7-year-old children. The horrors they went through in the past few hours are unimaginable: little Mikasa saw her parents murdered before her very eyes and she was kidnapped by the 4 men to be sold off as a human slave. She would've been traded through the sex slave trade and never found again. But Eren, her dear friend, came to help save her. In the process of protecting his friend from such a morally heinous crime, he had no choice but to stop these 4 men. I will present to you the facts of what happened that night, and I ask of you all to consider this case carefully because the future of these two childrens' lives will be in your hands."

"Alright, now the prosecutors."

"Yes, sir," Nayru stood up. "Jurors, I'm not here to defend the 4 men and they're involvement in such a deplorable trade. I do not condone selling children as slaves of any sort. However, to take justice into your own hands? If we allow such things to take place, then we are allowing ourselves for excuses to murder freely. Justice would've caught up with these 4 men, and these 4 men could have been standing here today instead of these 2 children. But Eren and Mikasa decided to take justice into their own hands for their own personal revenge. That cannot be condoned."

It was a long trial, and Darius ordered a 15 minute recess. Nayru sighed and walked towards the bathroom. "Miss Nayru!" Nayru looked and saw Armin running to her.

"Hello, Armin."

"Miss Nayru, Eren and Mikasa didn't do anything wrong. He was just trying to protect her."

"I understand that, Armin, but there are rules."

"Rules can always change."

"Yes, and that's called revolution, Armin."

"Miss Nayru, can't you let them go just this once? Mikasa lost both her parents and she'll be more upset because of this trial. Please, can't you let them go just this once?"

"Are they your friends, Armin?"

"Yes, my only friends. Please, can't you show them mercy?"

"Nayru, recess is over in 2 minutes," her assistant said. Nayru nodded and bent down to look at Armin.

"Armin, do you vouch for your friends?"

"Vouch? Would you...even believe me, Miss Nayru?"

"Yes, I do believe you, Armin."

"T-Then yes, yes I do vouch for them."

"Alright," Nayru nodded. "Let's get back inside." Nayru and Armin stepped back into the courtroom and she asked to meet with the defendants' lawyers. They stepped outside to the empty hallways. "I'll offer a plea bargain."

"Plea bargain? What made you change your mind, Nayru?"

"I'll let your clients go as long as they agree to be checked on their mental stability for the next year to treat their trauma. And they'll be ordered to do community service for 200 hours, 50 hours for each criminal."

"Isn't it a little too late to make deals?"

"If you don't take my deal, your clients will be convicted and never see the light of day again."

"They're children. The jurors are sympathetic-"

"You don't know the jurors. All they see is 2 children who brutally murdered 4 men with solid evidence. And I'll manipulate the jurors with my last evidence: their mental instability. I'll portray them as potential sociopaths who will continue to exhibit bloodlust in their future years, and you know that I'll make the jury believe me. So take the deal."

"...fine. You're a stone-cold fox, Nayru. Hey listen, so uh do you have plans later-"

"Let's focus on the trial," Nayru briefly stated as she entered back into the courtroom dismissing the lawyer's suggestion.

* * *

Nayru and Erwin were at the Capitol Garden again at the pond. "I'm glad you let the children go," Erwin spoke. "It's not right for children that young to be kept in prison."

"At least they'll get another chance."

"And how have you been feeling?" Erwin put his hand on Nayru's stomach and could feel the small bump.

"I'm well," Nayru smiled. The breeze was light and the night was as starry as it could be. "I don't know if I can wait 8 more months for this child."

"Neither can I. I love you, Nayru."

"I love you too, Erwin."

* * *

Nayru woke up hearing something downstairs in her home. Nayru quietly got out of bed and she opened her door. "Hello?" No one answered and she walked closer to the stairs peeking down to see if there was anything. Nayru took a sigh of relief feeling that she must've been paranoid. Before Nayru knew it, she felt two hands give her a strong push from behind.

Nayru screamed as she fell down the stairs hard, and she heard a person running down her stairs and running out her front door disappearing into the night.


	13. Like A Dog In A Chase

"Nayru?" Erwin knocked on her front door again but no reply. He knew she didn't leave for work yet, and he knocked on her door again. There was no reply so he opened the door. He was surprised that it wasn't locked, and he stepped inside. "Nayru!" Erwin saw Nayru at the ground of the stairs, her bottom half of her body soaked in a pool of blood. Erwin ran to her side and he saw how pale she was from losing so much blood.

Erwin immediately carried Nayru on his back and ran as fast as he could to the doctor's. He burst through the front door and shouted for help frantically. The doctor ran out of his office and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nayru. She's bleeding and she's unconscious!"

"Alright, put her over there." Erwin put her on top of a bed and stumbled back seeing her baby bump gone. The doctor shooed Erwin out and he plopped onto a chair, trembling. He looked down at his hands and felt sick to his stomach seeing it covered with Nayru's blood. He waited hours and hours until the doctor finally came out. Erwin jumped onto his feet and asked how Nayru was doing. "She's stabilized. She lost a lot of blood, though, so I'm going to keep her here for a few more days."

"Can I see her?"

"Make it short." Erwin nodded and went into Nayru's room. He saw how weak she was from the blood loss.

"Nayru." Nayru looked up at Erwin and saw how broken he was.

"Erwin...what happened?"

"I...was hoping you could tell me. I found you on the floor bleeding." Nayru remembered the push she felt on her back, and she remembered the fall down her stairs.

"...my baby..." Nayru tried feeling her baby bump but couldn't. "No...my baby..." Erwin fell on his knees at Nayru's bedside and held her hand. The two sobbed together for the loss of their unborn child.

* * *

Rumor spread throughout the community that Nayru had been injured and was hospitalized. Din heard this and she immediately ran to the doctor's office. She saw Erwin by her bedside and Din was confused. She couldn't believe Erwin was crying and holding Nayru's hand, and Din clicked everything together. "Nayru." Din went to Nayru's other side and asked what had happened.

"I was pushed down the stairs."

"Pushed? How did the person get in your house?"

"It was in the middle of the night. I heard a noise and woke up."

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know," Nayru choked.

"I need something to work with, Nayru-"

"Din," Erwin spoke firmly with an angry tone.

"Don't you do anything stupid, Din. This isn't your fight."

"Yes it is! I'm gonna find the bastard who pushed you down the stairs and I'll make him pay."

"Din, please-"

"Nayru, this person killed your child! You can't just expect me to stay still!"

"Din! Enough!" Erwin ordered. "Get out."

"Captain-"

"Get out!" Din looked at Nayru and Nayru nodded. Din growled and stormed away. Din was too worked up and decided to head underground first to get any leads...

3 days passed and Din was working with nothing still. Too much time had passed and she knew if she couldn't find any leads soon, there would be no hope of finding the bastard. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Din walked to Levi's home. She knocked on his door and he opened it. "Levi, I need your help."

"Who is it, Levi?" Sophia came out to Levi's side and she was wearing a robe.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Din apologized but fuming inside.

"Oh no worries," Sophia smiled. "Do you want to come in, Din?"

"No, I just need to talk to Levi for 5 minutes. Is that alright?" Sophia nodded and Levi stepped outside. "I need your help."

"With what?" Levi asked stoically. Din was caught off guard by his tone, it was too unusual.

"You heard that Nayru was hurt, right?"

"Yeah."

"Someone pushed her down the stairs and killed her baby."

"What?"

"I was trying to look for the bastard who did it, but I couldn't find anything. I found someone who might talk to me, but I can't get to this person. I know that you've got connections in the undergrounds and I want your help."

"You know this is hard for me seeing you, Din."

"And you think it's easy for me seeing you with her?" Din asked angrily and felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. But right now, this isn't about you and me. This is about bringing down the bastard who killed Nayru's baby. Please, I need your help, Levi."

"Who is this person who might talk to you?"

"His name is Carmelo Solcini. He's a frequent heroin user and he might know the guy I'm looking for."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard that in the junk alley, on the same night Nayru was hurt, a man came and bought with freshly printed government money. I'm sure he got paid to hurt Nayru. Carmelo Solcini is the only guy here that sells heroin, and he'll know the guy I'm looking for. I just need 5 minutes with the man. That's it. Get me that, and you won't have to help me anymore."

"Fine. Meet me at my place at 9 tonight. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much, Levi." Din was about to hug Levi but she quickly stopped herself and walked off. Levi went back into his house smelling breakfast being made.

* * *

Erwin helped Nayru into his bed and he tucked her in. She was afraid to go back to her home, and he offered her to stay at his place until she was ready to be on her own again. A knock came on Erwin's door and he went to attend to it. "Sir!" Hange and Mike saluted him.

"Have you found anything?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. The man who hurt Nayru has disappeared," Mike answered with his head down ashamed.

"I don't believe this." Erwin put his hand to his head dealing with a migraine.

"We'll keep looking, sir, until we find the man," Hange spoke.

"Thank you," Erwin nodded weakly and closed the door behind him...

"Alright, we're here," Levi spoke as he and Din walked into an alleyway. He knocked on the door and a man opened it.

"Oh shit, Levi! Haven't seen your face around here in years! Where the hell have you been?"

"Living my life, Hank," Levi responded. "I brought a friend. Let us in, will you." The man let Levi and Din through and the music was loud. People were drinking and dancing, and Levi weaved through the crowd with ease. "There he is. Carmelo Solcini." He pointed to a well-dressed man at the VIP section with women all over him. The man looked like he was having a boring time. "So what's the plan-"

Din had already started walking towards Carmelo and Levi followed from behind keeping his distance. Carmelo watched Din walk up to him and he was intrigued. "Never seen a Gerudo in the Walls before," he said with a nasty smirk.

"Yeah?" Din asked with a smile and twirled her hair. "Then you don't know what Gerudos can do, do you?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Carmelo answered with a smile and pushed the girl off his lap. "Why don't you sit down and show me?"

"I think you'll like it more in bed."

"Ooh, not wasting any time, are you?"

"I see what I want, and I get it," she smiled and bit her lip seductively. "Come and get me." She disappeared into the crowd and Carmelo followed her in a trance. Levi watched Din seducing the man and he followed them from behind. Carmelo took Din to his home and she pushed him inside, shutting the door. Levi was fuming with anger and all he could do was watch the house.

Din pounced on Carmelo and kissed him ravishingly. Carmelo couldn't believe this was happening and was enjoying every moment of it. "Show me your room," Din whispered in his ear and sucked on it. Carmelo led Din upstairs to his room and Din was glad to see a balcony. She walked towards the large balcony and leaned out looking up at the starry sky. She saw Levi there looking up at her, and her heart dropped. "Come back in here and let's fuck," Carmelo said as he wrapped his hands around Din from behind. Din spun around and gave a seductive smile. She leaned Carmelo on the railings of the balcony and kissed him hard. From below, Levi just stood there watching Din devour Carmelo with her kisses. Carmelo moaned loudly and when she knew he put down his guard, she grabbed his shirt with both hands and shoved him off the balcony.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing, you crazy bitch?! Pull me up!" Carmelo shouted hanging onto Din's grasp.

"The man who killed Nayru's baby, who is he?!"

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about-"

"Liar!" Din lowered her arms fast and Carmelo screamed. "Who is he?!"

"I swear, I don't know-"

"You're going to tell me who pushed Nayru down her stairs and killed her baby!"

"Or you'll what? Drop me? I wouldn't even die from the fall," Carmelo spat at Din.

"I'm counting on it." She dropped Carmelo straight down and he landed on his two feet. His knees were completely shattered from the fall and he screamed in pain as he fell on his back. Din jumped off his balcony and landed like a cat. She stomped on his ribs and pinned him down. "Who is the man?"

"A junkie. A junkie. He bought a shit load of heroin from me one night-"

"Which night?"

"I-I don't remember-" Din stepped on his broken knees and he screamed louder in pain.

"Which night?"

"3 nights ago! It was 3 nights ago! He came in with a shit load of freshly printed money."

"How did he get the money?"

"I didn't ask. I didn't ask, I swear. But it's from the government. Who else prints money?"

"What is the man's name?"

"I don't know. Please, I swear I don't know-" Din stomped harder on his knees and the man was sobbing from the pain.

"Din." Din looked back at Levi watching her torture this man. She ignored him and focused back on Carmelo.

"What is the man's name?"

"You have to believe me, I don't know-" Din used both of her feet to stomp on both of his knees, and the man convulsed.

"You want the pain to stop? You're going to tell me his name."

"Din!" Levi shouted.

"Martin Schloeger," Carmelo gasped as he fell into shock from the pain.

"Goddammit, Din! What the hell was that?!" Levi shouted.

"I got the information. You can go home now. Thanks for your help."

"Hey!" Levi grabbed Din's hand and spun her around hard. "Stop treating me like this. Stop treating me like I'm Andre! It's always been..."

"It's always been what? If you haven't noticed Levi, things have changed between us."

Levi was hurt by what Din said, but he refused to let it show. "I'm going to help you all the way."

"You don't have to do that-"

"I want to. And you won't stop me." Levi walked off and Din watched him. "You gonna help me find Martin Schloeger or what?" Din nodded and ran to Levi's side.

The two found the junk alleyway and Din felt uncomfortable seeing all these people injecting heroin. "That must be him," Levi said pointing to a man handing freshly printed government money to another man in exchange for heroin. Din stormed towards the man and Levi followed.

"Martin Schloeger?" Din asked.

"Who's askin'?" Martin asked trembling from withdrawal. Before Levi could've stopped Din, she grabbed the man with both hands and threw him like a rag doll against the cement wall. The man was frightened by Din's power and she kept throwing him like a doll away from the junk alley. She cornered him into a dead end where no one else was, just the two of them. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Who paid you to push Nayru down the stairs?"

"What?"

"Don't make me ask again!" Din threatened and took a step forward. The man looked at Din, not speaking a word. Levi took a step forward and bent down looking at the man looking at him afraid.

"Your life is over, Martin," Levi spoke calmly. "The only question is, how do you want to die?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Martin shouted crying.

"Tell us who paid you. If you continue to lie to us, we'll torture you. You'll die after hours and hours of agony and horror. You give us honesty now, and you'll go swiftly, painlessly."

"No, please, I don't want to die-" Martin sobbed for his life.

"Torture him," Levi ordered Din.

"Gladly," Din smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"No, no, I'll tell you. I'll tell you, just please promise me you won't kill me." Levi and Din nodded. "Darius Zackly. He gave me the money. Or...he sent his messenger to give me the money. I never met the man face-to-face, but he paid me. Now please, let me go."

"You're not lying to us, are you, Martin?" Levi asked shocked that Zackly would do such a thing to a person he cared about. "Because if you are, we'll find you and you'll wish you were dead here at this moment."

"I swear on the 3 Walls I'm not lying. He paid me."

"Why did he do it?" Din asked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I just wanted the money for some junk, that's all." Din and Levi looked at one another and agreed that Martin was telling the truth.

"Thank you for your help, Martin," Din spoke and took out her dagger.

"No, no wait please-" Levi held Martin down and Din slit the man's throat with one slash. Levi threw Martin on the floor and the two looked at one another.

"So what do we do now?" Levi asked. "You can't go and fight Zackly."

"No...I can't...there'd be no way I can win physically or legally."

"Then?"

"...there's nothing we can do."

"What?"

"It's obvious why he ordered it. He found out Nayru was pregnant."

"Do you think Zackly was jealous?"

"What other reason could there be?" Levi sighed, knowing this was too big information. "We need to keep this silent, Levi. We can't tell anyone about this, at least not yet."

"What will you tell Nayru?"

"Nothing. She doesn't know I've been looking for the man who hurt her. I won't bring anything up until it's necessary. Thanks for all your help, Levi. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yeah."


	14. Desperado

A week passed since Nayru's incident, and she found comfort with Erwin. That left Din wandering about on her own, not having a home or someone to talk to everyday. Din went to the river to wash her face. It was the best she could do. After washing up, she looked at her own reflection and saw how distraught she looked. She looked like a bum. She tried to fix her hair but it was no use. After washing up, she headed back to the streets. As usual, she hid in the alleyway and saw Sophia walking out of Levi's home. She kissed him goodbye and he closed the door behind her.

Din couldn't believe in the phrase time will heal all things. A week had gone by and everyday she felt the same anger when seeing Sophia leaving Levi's house. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for Levi or else she wouldn't have acted like a stalker. Din felt terrible for not being able to reciprocate her feelings as well as she wanted when she had the chance. Levi was too good to her, and Din couldn't do anything for him in return.

Din wished she and Levi could be friends again the way they were before. She wanted someone to talk to everyday, to laugh with, someone to keep her on her own two feet yet would still protect her to the end. She wished that for just one day she wanted to love someone and be loved in return.

* * *

Another day was beaten through by Levi. Each day was tough not being able to see Din when she was all he wanted to talk to. He wished that Din was happy wherever she was, even though he was miserable. He tried to forget about Din during his time of rest within the walls, but it was impossible. Levi hated trying to be strong everyday. It was too much of a conscious effort and it tired him.

Levi sat down on his chair looking at the clean table and clean sink. Sophia had done the dishes before she left to work, knowing how OCD Levi was. A knock came on his door and he opened the door. He was stunned to see Din standing there. She looked like such a mess, and he didn't know what to say. "Hey," Din quietly said.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Levi let Din through and she sat on his chair. He sat next to her and eyed her.

"I don't know how else to say this so I'm just gonna come out with it." Levi looked at her. "I was stupid. I was stupid for trying to push you away and trying to pick a fight. I know that I've got big issues, but hey, you're kinda as messed up as I am."

"Is this your way of apologizing? By telling me that I'm messed up in the head just like you?"

"That's besides the point. I just wanted to tell you that...well, I kinda realized I'm nothing without you." Levi was stunned by Din's words, completely shocked and taken aback. "I think you and I belong together somehow. I mean, to be honest with you, you're a big part of my life, Levi. My life just...it sucks without you."

"You're being serious about this..."

"Yeah. Pretty serious. So...what's it gonna be?"

"I don't get what you're making me choose."

"Is it Sophia or me?"

* * *

Nayru woke up screaming from her nightmare and Erwin bolted awake. He held Nayru tightly in his arms and he calmed her down. Nayru sobbed in his chest and he kissed her lightly. "Everything's alright," Erwin whispered comfortingly. "You're fine. You're fine."

"I can't stop dreaming about our baby," Nayru sobbed. "It's haunting me, Erwin, and it won't stop."

"Shh, I'm here. I'm here." Erwin held Nayru tightly in his arms until she fell asleep. He lied in bed holding Nayru. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of leaving in 2 days for another mission knowing how unstable Nayru still was.

* * *

Din and Levi were at the park side by side. They walked over to the pond and Din looked at her reflection. The evening was so peaceful and it seemed like for once the world was in perfect harmony. "Whoa, I look real dirty."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey gimme a break. I don't...really have a home."

"What?"

"It burned down years ago. And I don't really have money to buy a house..."

"Come live with me." Din looked at Levi surprised at his offer. "I can't just let you live on the streets. Live with me."

Din looked back into the pond and smiled remembering the time she and Levi jumped off a cliff into a river. "Do you think it's right being together?"

"You and me?"

"Yeah..."

"It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong. It's how we feel."

"You always know what to say," Din smiled and leaned her head on Levi's shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her tightly throughout the night.


	15. Go The Distance

Nayru and Erwin were in his home. He was putting on his Scouts Regiment uniform and Nayru was watching him from the door. He looked in the mirror at Nayru's expression and saw how glum she was. Erwin walked to Nayru and she looked down. "A storm is coming," she quietly stated.

Erwin lifted Nayru's chin so she could look at him. "I will return to you, Nayru."

"I hope soon," Nayru answered. She knew she couldn't hold Erwin back from his responsibilities, that would be too selfish of her. So she had to accept him leaving even when she still was afraid to be alone at night. She still didn't have the courage to be alone at night. They kissed goodbye and Nayru didn't turn around to watch Erwin walking out of the door to head beyond the Wall once again.

Erwin was up front with Din and Levi behind, following the rest of the legion. The crowds cheered on the soldiers, wishing them a farewell. Din and Levi looked at one another and smiled. Erwin rode on first and everyone followed behind keeping the formation. Everything seemed well 15 minutes into the journey, and it was too odd. The sky was dark gray with no sun in sight, but Erwin continued riding on. Levi and Din trusted their captain so they followed on with the legion. A storm hit hard on the legion, the wind and rain pounding hard against the soldiers. Thunder boomed in their ears, and it was too risky of a journey. It was too rainy to see, and the thunder was too loud to hear the sound of titans' footsteps.

And there was a titan right in front of the legion. Erwin motioned for the legion to swerve left, and the tornado-like wind knocked every horse off the ground along with the soldiers. The wind knocked everyone in every direction. Din went flying yards away and she skidded on the cold wet grass. She looked up but the rain and wind made it impossible to see anything. She immediately searched for titans, but there was none. There was nothing else Din could do. She couldn't possibly walk or else she'd get blown away again. Din had to stay where she was, but needed to be on the constant look out for titans.

It only took 5 minutes of staying still before Din was driving herself mad. She needed to find her peers, she needed to find Levi. With all her power, Din willed herself to stand up against the wind. She walked forward slowly, and she powered through the wind. But she was still only human, and the wind knocked her off her feet again, only this time Din was unfortunate to have been knocked into a tree...

"I don't believe this." Levi saw a Scout Regiment cape and someone underneath it. He quickly ran to the body, praying it was Din. He was knocked breathless, seeing that it was Din. He knelt down to Din and held her in his arms. "Hey, hey wake up!" Levi shook her gently, and Din stirred awake.

"Levi!" Din sat up and looked around. They were on an island. "This...this can't be...the ocean..."

"I don't think anyone else is here. I walked along the shores." Din was speechless. This wasn't how she wanted to be at the ocean for the first time. "Din, we gotta think of a way to get out of here."

"...how?..."

"I...I don't know so you have to help me, alright?"

* * *

Nayru looked out her window and knew that the Scout Regiment shouldn't have left today. The storm was so severe and she knew that they couldn't beat it. She sighed and put on her Sheik outfit. She bandaged her face and left her home secretly to continue being the watchful guardian of the Wall even in this bad weather.

Sheik was perched on top of the church building overlooking down into the streets. There was barely any activity tonight because of the weather, and she had time to reflect upon herself, reminding herself of her duties as a citizen and a government official, of her responsibilities as a goddess and oracle.

* * *

Levi and Din started a fire and managed to catch some fish with spears they made carved with rocks. After stuffing themselves, they retreated to the trees and made shelter. The sun was setting as they were making their shelter, and they decided to take a break. Din walked towards the ocean and was breathless seeing the beautiful sunset. She hopped onto the boulders embedded in the ocean and she climbed to the tallest boulder with Levi following right behind her. They sat at the edge, letting their legs dangle above the ocean. They held hands as they watched the sun setting. "Do you think we'll get a hero's welcome waiting for us at the Wall?" Din asked leaning her head on Levi's shoulder.

"Yeah," Levi answered going along with Din. "The crowds will cheer for us when we return." Din chuckled and Levi just smiled. This was going to be an unknown road, but Din knew that no matter how much the road would wander it would always lead her back to Levi. Getting back to the Wall was going to be an uphill battle, but Din wasn't going to lose hope. She knew she could save Levi's life as much as he could save hers, and this was her time to save him. Din didn't care how far the Wall was from where they were, she would search the world and face its harms just to get Levi back home.


	16. This Land

"Do you think it'll make it through?" Din asked as Levi tied the last bit of log tightly to the rest of the raft. The two had spent all day everyday for however long they were on the island to craft a meticulous raft that would be impenetrable to water to assure their safety through the ocean waters.

"It has to. For your sake and mine."

"Yeah," Din sighed. "Ready?"

"Ready." The two went aboard the raft and started rowing wherever they could to find new land. After hours of rowing, the sun was starting to set and there was still no sight of land. When the sun was halfway down, a bright light shone and it nearly blinded Din and Levi. When the light dimmed, the two looked at the source and couldn't believe it. Far far up ahead they could see sight of foreign civilization.

Din and Levi never rowed so hard before to get to land, and the foreign civilians all eyed the two as they landed ashore. "We mean no harm," Din said putting up her hands in defense. "We were lost in the ocean. My name is Din, and this is Levi." The civilians all went on their knees and bowed to Din, chanting in a foreign language. Din had no idea what was going on, but Levi remembered when the Gerudos referred to her as the Goddess of Sand. He figured it must've been the same civilization as before.

The people hoisted Din off her feet and Levi had to push his way through to keep up with Din as she was being led to a large fortress-like castle. They set her down at the entrance and she walked in herself as Levi pushed his way to the front. He didn't walk in with Din but stood as a bystander. Din entered the castle and saw another Gerudo woman there. The woman hopped off her feet and bowed to Din. "Goddess of Sand, you have returned to help us at last."

"Help you? With what?"

"Nabooru entered the Spirit Temple to gain guidance from you. It is the issue with Ganandorf. He was upset ever since your attempt on his life, and he caused much havoc among our fortress."

"Where is he now?" Din asked balling her hands into fists.

"We don't know, and we don't know where Nabooru is. We've searched the Spirit Temple but she was not there. We believe Ganandorf has done something to our leader."

"Lead me to the Spirit Temple," Din answered with courage. Din followed the woman out of the fortress and Levi followed as best he could.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked as he pushed his way towards Din.

"The Spirit Temple. There's something I have to do there."

"What? Where is it? I'll go with you."

"No, not this time, Levi. This is a personal matter."

"What the hell do you mean by that? What's wrong?" The woman handed Din two scimitars. She whistled for horses, and the two women rode off towards the Spirit Temple. Levi watched Din riding off and couldn't believe that she would just leave him like that, but there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Din and Aveil arrived at the Spirit Temple. It was a large temple that had a large statue of the Goddess of Sand. Din looked up at the statue and couldn't believe the uncanny resemblance with it and her. "Goddess?" Din looked at Aveil and gave a reassuring nod. When the two entered the temple, they heard sinister cackling and a woman's screams from another room, and they ran to that chamber. There they saw two old witches hovering above purple quick sand where Nabooru was being sucked in. "Nabooru! No!" Aveil shouted. Din stopped Aveil from running, seeing that it was too late to save her. The witches turned around to see the 2 Gerudo women and in a bright light, the witches disappeared with Nabooru. Aveil fell on her knees sobbing for her leader.

Din couldn't believe what she had seen before her very eyes, but then again who knew humanity would face against such monsters like the titans. Witches only made sense. "Get up," Din ordered. Aveil obeyed but was still sobbing. "Nabooru is gone. You are now the leader in command. Do you understand this?" Aveil nodded. "Answer me."

"Yes."

"Tell your people Nabooru was taken by Ganandorf's doing. You must start raising an army to bring him down."

"Our army cannot stop him. Koume and Kotake are on his side, and they are too powerful. They've already captured Nabooru."

"You must be strong and believe," Din commanded. "Aveil, you are the leader of the Gerudo. You must guide your people to stop Ganandorf. Can you do this, Aveil? Can you lead your people to freedom from Ganandorf's clutch?"

"Yes, yes I can," Aveil stated confidently through her tears. Din was glad Aveil knew what her responsibility was even through this tragedy. "Where will you go?"

"I must get back to the Wall with my friend. I have business to take care of there."

"So you will leave our people to fight against Ganandorf and his army alone?"

"No, not alone. My sisters and I will help your cause."

"Sisters?" Din nodded and walked out of the temple before Aveil could ask anymore questions.

"Remain strong in your faith and cause. Never forget what Ganandorf has done to our people today."

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were walking the streets together when they heard the tambourines of the gypsies ringing. This meant that they were about to tell a story, and their stories were famous for being epic tales of heroes and creatures never heard of before. All the children ran to the sound, and so did the 3 friends. There were about 10 gypsies, and all the children gathered around while the adults were behind watching their children.

Nayru stood behind, listening to the story being told of a monster born to the gypsies. It was a rather dark tale, and the adults were shaking their heads disapproving this story to children. But the children were fascinated by it. They couldn't believe how dark the story was, yet it was told in such a fascinating way. The story ended, and the children were left with their own imaginations of the story they just listened to. As Armin was walking with Eren and Mikasa, Armin spotted Nayru. "Miss Nayru!"

"Oh, hello, Armin," Nayru smiled radiantly. "What did you think of the story?"

"I thought it was fascinating. The man was really the monster, wasn't he?"

"It goes to show you, never judge a book by its cover."

* * *

Din arrived back to the fortress, and Levi was there to see her return. She smiled seeing him there, glad to see him waiting for her. She jumped off her horse and saw how angry Levi looked. Din bit her lip and walked to Levi. "I'm sorry, Levi. But I had to leave."

"You don't trust me."

"No, of course I do. I trust you with my life-"

"Bullshit. You couldn't even tell me what was going on."

"I couldn't because there was no time. But there's time now, and I can tell you if you're willing to listen." Levi cursed Din in his head seeing that she was genuinely sorry, and he sighed.

"You hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Eat first, then tell me." Din smiled and walked with Levi to get something to eat.


	17. Let You Down

Din and Levi thanked the Gerudo people once again for providing them horses and food for their journey back to the Wall. They stood at the entrance to the desert. They bid one another farewell, and Din and Levi were on their way back home once again. They rode through the desert with the sun blazing against them, but it was better than having a storm. The two kept riding until they finally reached grassland where it was safer to make camp. After eating their hunted food, the two fell asleep next to a tree.

* * *

Nayru was in her own home, over her fears of being alone. It was a cold and windy night, and her body felt frozen even in bed. Nayru had finished crying the instant Erwin left against the storm, even against her sadness because she still had a job to do. It was hard to push him out of her thoughts, but she did... Nayru heard a knock on her door and she froze. A knock came again, and Nayru walked down the stairs cautiously. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me," Erwin claimed. "I've returned." Nayru ran down the rest of the stairs and opened the door. There stood Erwin with a full on beard, looking disheveled and beaten yet radiating through the shagginess seeing Nayru there to greet him. She looked at Erwin as if she was looking at a ghost, and he just stood there smiling at her.

Nayru brought Erwin in for a hug and they embraced warmly. She couldn't believe she was holding him again after all this time had passed since his last expedition. All their memories were flooding back, the nights of endless pleasure of being with her love. Nayru kissed Erwin and he held her tightly in his arms. She could feel the want and need in his embrace, and it was hard for her to resist. Nayru cupped Erwin's face in her hands and felt his beard through her fingers. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, and she brought him into her home. It was all coming back to Nayru, all the memories she tried to suppress just to be able to get through the day. Nayru lifted her legs and Erwin carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Levi stirred awake when he heard mens' voices and he bolted up seeing a group of men huddling around the two stealing their food and horses. Levi shouted before the men shut him up with their hands, and Din jumped awake. The men shouted that the girl was awake, and they pinned Din down. The men whistled and were trying to rip Din's pants off, but she kept kicking and squirming. Levi was in berserk mode trying to save Din but he wasn't physically strong enough to take down 4 guys holding him down. But Din was strong enough to take down the 3 men holding her down.

Din kicked the man in the face hard, sending him flying back. She then threw both men forward holding each of her arms, and she quickly reached out to grab her scimitars. She killed 2 men before they could reach for their swords, and she kicked one man down hard. Din turned her direction to the men holding Levi. One of them ran to Din and she went sword-to-sword combat with him, easily beating him with her skills. The other two men ran to Din and she just slashed right through their abdomen. The last man holding Levi put a dagger to Levi's throat. "Come any closer, and I'll slit his throat." Din looked at the man, holding tightly onto her scimitars. "You don't think I'll do it?!" The man stabbed Levi in his shoulder and quickly brought the dagger back to Levi's throat.

Din flinched when she heard Levi's scream. She put her scimitars down, and the man she kicked down grabbed her from behind. "You're both coming with us," the man holding Levi snarled angrily looking at the bloody mess Din made to save Levi. He pushed Levi forward and pointed his sword at Levi's back. "Walk." Levi eyed Din and she saw it. He quickly ducked and kicked the man off his feet while Din elbowed the man behind her in his face. They killed both men, and they were breathless from the attack. Before either one of them could say anything, they heard the sound of more men getting closer. They couldn't take a chance staying there and so they hopped onto their horses and fled.

They heard mens' voices from behind, and they were cursing the two for killing their brothers. They shot arrows at Din and Levi, and one caught Levi in the shoulder. He shouted in pain and Din looked back to see the arrow stuck in Levi's back. She ducked the last of the arrows and they came to a stop. "Hold still, Levi, and bite onto this." She took her cape off and bundled it so he could bite onto it. He did and she put her hands on his back gently. She took the arrow out of his back and there was too much bleeding from his back and shoulder. She took back her cape and wrapped it around Levi to put pressure on the wounds. "Can you ride?"

"Yeah, I can," he said pale from all the blood loss. Din let Levi ride ahead as she followed from behind, keeping her eye on him. It took 20 minutes for Din to stop Levi from riding anymore. He could barely sit up straight on the horse. She helped him off his horse and they made camp in the forest.

"Look, there's a cave. Let's get there," Din said as she was helping Levi walk. They reached the cave and she helped him lie down. He was having trouble breathing and it finally hit Din that Levi could die. "Please, stay with me. I can't go on without you." Levi reached out and held Din's hand, and she held his firmly while crying.

"S-Stop crying," he weakly stuttered looking up at Din. "It's ugly."

"Just promise me you won't die."

"I won't. Come here." Din lied down next to Levi and snuggled close, resting her hand on his chest. She could feel his irregular breathing and it only made her worry more. Din felt Levi fall asleep and there was no way she could. She monitored Levi throughout the entire night, afraid he'd die any second. But he was a warrior. The sun was up and the birds were chirping, and Levi was still breathing. Din kept watching Levi until he woke up from his slumber. He saw Din watching him and inside he was happy that she was watching over him.

"You watched me sleeping?" he asked weakly, hiding his happiness well.

"All night and dawn."

"Creep." Din laughed and Levi just smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday." Din smiled and helped Levi sit up. She rested her chin on his good shoulder and wrapped her arms around Levi, holding him gently. Levi held her back, and the two sat for a while in silence holding one another.


	18. April Showers

"Find anything?" Levi asked Din as she returned from climbing to the top of a tree to get a view of the landscape.

"No, but the ocean is there up north. I don't wanna be near oceans for a bit of time though."

Levi snorted. "Guess we gotta keep heading west."

"How's your shoulder and back feeling?"

"It's getting better. I can't move it as well as I want yet."

"I'm gonna take a look at it." Din removed her cape wrapping around his shoulder and she saw the open wound. She un-bottled her water and poured it over his shoulder, washing his wound to keep it from infection. "Want to rest?"

"No, let's keep moving till it gets dark." Din and Levi continued on their journey on their horses to find the Wall.

"Have you ever seen such animals before?" Din asked looking up around the trees. She saw various kinds of birds, monkeys, insects.

"Let's hope none of 'em want human flesh."

"You always have to be skeptical, don't you?"

"I'd say more cynical." Din snorted and the two continued treading on.

* * *

"Good morning, Nayru," Darius Zackly greeted. "Have a seat." Nayru sat across Darius Zackly in his office. "It seems we have an unsettling situation on our hands."

"Is it about the Scout Regiment?"

"Yes it is. People are demanding they be not funded any longer. There has been no progress since the first expedition, and there seems to be more casualties as each expedition goes by."

"Sir, the Scout Regiment's purpose is to expand territory. The temples we need to find are in foreign territory. They are our only hope, sir."

"You surprise me, Nayru."

"Sir?"

"I was sure you'd agree with the disbanding of the Scout Regiment. You could spend all the time in the world with Erwin Smith then." Nayru was quiet and turned slightly red. "Why is it that you want Erwin Smith to continuously put his life in risk to find these temples?"

"I can give you an answer once we find the temples. But for now, you must trust me the way you trusted Zelda, sir."

"Hm. Very well. But there's still the problem at hand."

"All we need is a bit of luck on our side. Some soldiers from the 13th Legion still haven't returned after the storm. If and when they return, we could publicly celebrate the arrival of the heroes after a destructive storm, paint them as warriors, beings whom one would want to emulate. Appeal to the new cadets."

"Get the best of both worlds."

"Exactly. However, this is going to be a luck's game. Only two soldiers haven't returned yet: Din Hylia and Levi Ackerman."

* * *

Nayru was in her home with Erwin, discussing the issue of the Scout Regiment. "Do you really think the Commander will disband us?" Erwin asked.

"No, he won't. He'll be under pressure to, but he won't. He believes in the Scouts. He believes in your cause."

"Do you believe in our cause?"

"I do." Erwin nodded but was still thinking about it.

"Well, besides politics, make sure your plans for tonight are free for me."

"Do you have something special planned?" Nayru asked curious about what it was.

"You'll have to wait and find out," he smiled and sat back on his chair looking at Nayru. Nayru smiled back and looked down at her hands.

"Zackly knows about us..."

"Well, yes of course. He's not slow, Nayru," Erwin chuckled.

Nayru was surprised that Erwin knew Zackly knew. "But all this time I thought we were hiding it from him."

"Well we did as long as we could. But Zackly doesn't care about your personal relations unless they interfere with your judgment, but he believes that it won't."

"He told you all this?"

"He didn't have to," Erwin shrugged. "So, I was thinking." Erwin leaned forward and held Nayru's hands. "Maybe we can...try again if you're ready?" Nayru looked up at Erwin and he was looking right into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. That is if you want to."

"...will you give me some time to think about it?"

"Of course, take all the time you want. I should go. I'll pick you up later tonight."

"Alright," Nayru nodded.

* * *

It was night and Erwin knocked on Nayru's door. She saw that he had a bag with him. "Where are we going?" Nayru asked.

"You'll see." Erwin held Nayru's hand and he led her to the Wall. He took out what was in his bag, and it was his 3D gear. He strapped it on and Nayru watched. "We're going up to the top." Nayru was speechless. She had never seen what was outside of the wall since she was born on Earth. Erwin could see the doubt in Nayru's eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Nayru looked at Erwin and nodded. She wrapped her arms around Erwin and he used his maneuvering gear to swing to the top of the wall. The feeling of flying up was exhilarating and she felt like a shooting star. "Wow." Nayru looked at the landscape and could imagine how much more magnificent it was in the daytime. Erwin had opened Nayru's eyes to the world beyond the wall. This was where he was traveling and fighting off titans. This was the world she had created with her sisters, a world that had been corrupted by unfathomable evil.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Erwin asked and held Nayru's hand. Nayru looked up to the sky and couldn't believe how close the moon looked to be where she was standing. She intertwined her fingers with Erwin's, and she leaned her head on his shoulder enjoying the peaceful view.

* * *

"Damn this rain," Din cursed as she, Levi, and their horses found shelter in a cave. They watched the spring rain pouring, and they watched all the other forest animals scouring around to find their own shelter.

"Look at that damn wind," Levi noted. "It's like that storm we were in."

"Poor little animals. I hope they all find shelter." The thunder boomed loudly, and Din and Levi held one another as they watched the storm pounding down the forest. They leaned against their horses, listening to the wind and thunder. Din fell asleep to the storm to Levi's surprise. She was leaning on his shoulder, and he held her comfortably. He noticed the storm was weathering down and he could see the rain sprinkling now. His body felt at ease for the first time in the night, and he fell asleep with Din in his arms.


	19. Streets of Gold

The gates opened for the return of the last two members of the 13th Legion of the Scout Regiment. The people cheered knowing that it was Din and Levi once again. They were deemed as heroes once again, and the two smiled at one another happy that they were finally back home after a long journey. They continued riding on their horses until they saw Nayru and Erwin standing before them side by side for the first time in public. All the people were gathered around. "I feel as if this happened before," Levi commented sarcastically. Everyone shared a hearty laugh together, just glad that they were all safe and sound.

"Din! Levi!" Hange, Mike, Tate, and Andre all ran to the two friends and they all embraced one another. The people cheered even more at such a brotherly sight. Nayru and Erwin looked at one another smiling, knowing that this publicity was only helping the image of the Scout Regiment. Din and Levi headed down to the bar with their friends and they all ordered a round of beer.

"You two always get lost together, don't you?" Mike spoke up.

"Actually, it's Din that always gets lost and I have to go find her," Levi chimed.

"No one asked you to," Din sang sipping on her beer.

"So tell us what happened," Hange said. "You two were gone for almost 2 years!"

"Did you two have sex in exotic places?" Tate asked.

"No, we did not," Din said rolling her eyes. "We were actually just mostly in forest trying to find a landmark."

"Aw, serious?" Tate sounded really disappointed. "Did you guys at least have sex in regular places?"

"Why are you so interested about our sex life, Tate?" Din asked genuinely confused. "Levi and I don't have sex."

"Yet."

"Goddamn it, Tate, just shut up," Levi growled.

"I'm gonna go get another pitcher of beer. Anyone want anything else?" Din asked.

"Oh yeah, can I get a glass of chardonnay?" Andre asked.

"Sure, do you also want me to bring your lipstick and purse?" Din and Levi high-fived and Andre groaned.

"Girl's still got it," Mike said lifting his beer to Din.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, captain?" Levi asked Erwin.

"Yes, have a seat." Levi did. "Levi, you and Din have been through a lot." Levi didn't answer. "I've already discussed this with the rest of the soldiers. Do you believe you are ready to take the role of captain?"

"Captain?"

"I believe you and Din are ready, and so are the others. You all have trained enough and have had enough experience beyond the Wall. But I want you to evaluate yourself honestly and truthfully. Do you believe you are fit to be captain, or do you need more time?"

"What kind of role would I be playing as captain?"

"You'd have cadets training under you, the way I trained you."

"And Din and I? Would we still be working together?"

"Not when you're training your soldiers. That will be just you and them."

"...even if we're not working together, would we still be around each other?"

"Yes, you can. You both are still my soldiers."

"Right...uh, sure, why not?"

"You do understand your responsibilities once you become captain, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry about it, captain. Learned from the best, didn't I?"

* * *

Din and Levi were with their friends at the bar talking about their new roles as being captain to a whole bunch of new cadets. "Are you excited about the new cadets? I heard we each get 2," Hange spoke.

"Small class this year, huh?" Levi asked.

"Everyone went to the Garrison," Andre answered. "What a bunch of cowards. The Scouts is where it's at!"

"Andre, the only reason you joined the Scouts was because _we _all did," Mike said. "You're a friend-chameleon, man."

"What? I am not," Andre scoffed.

"Yes you are. Remember the time when you and Hange met? You started wearing glasses that made you look like the ultimate creep."

"Oh, and don't forget the time you met Levi. You tried to act like a bastard," Hange chimed. Levi glared at Hange and she just smiled.

"Yeah, and when you met me you just acted like a fool dancing around," Din said. "First of all, not all gypsies dance and second of all even if we all did, we wouldn't be dancing 24/7 the way you did." Din imitated Andre and everyone agreed Andre was whack when he first met Din.

"Alright, alright," Andre spoke up as everyone laughed at him. "C'mon, guys. Can we just focus on the upcoming class? What are you guys gonna teach them first?"

"God, Andre, why do you think so much about it?" Mike asked. "It's not like Erwin really taught us anything like a lecture. He left us to get most of the experience ourselves."

"Well, what are you going to say to the cadets? You know, for your first speech?"

"We have those?" Din asked.

"I know what I'm going to say," Andre cleared his throat. "'My fellow Scouts'-"

"Oh god, no," Tate said shaking his head. "Don't start with that."

"No?" Everyone agreed. "Well, what about this. 'Hello, welcome to the-'"

"Hello? Welcome? What are we, a restaurant?" Hange asked.

"Then what should I say?" Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"That," Din said.

"But I didn't say anything."

"Exactly."

* * *

Din saw Nayru reading a book under the tree and she walked to her sister. Nayru saw Din and smiled, putting down the book. Din sat on the grass next to Nayru and lied down in the shade. "So what's this I hear of you planning a huge dance?"

"Not just a dance, a ball."

"I didn't know the Capitol had balls." The two sisters laughed. "What is it for?"

"For a lot of reasons. For your safe return which also symbolizes the strength and unity of the Scouts, for publicity of the Scouts so you can get more recruits the following years, for fun." Din looked at Nayru and smiled.

"You always have so many reasons for what you do. Never could keep it simple, could you?" Din could sense something was different about this ball, something special about it. "Something's happened while I was gone. What is it? It's something about you and the captain."

"Erwin and I decided to not hide our feelings."

"Really? And what about Zackly?"

"He approves, as long as Erwin continues being the leader of the 13th regiment." Din was confused as to why Zackly would allow it when she thought he killed her baby out of jealousy. But she was happy that Nayru could finally not have to worry about loving Erwin. "And what about you and Levi Ackerman? Erwin's told me you two are inseparable."

"Levi won't let me out of his sight," Din smiled, "and I'm real thankful for it. I wouldn't have made it back this time or the first time if it weren't for him."

"He sounds like a redeemed man."

"He's a good guy," Din nodded. "I wish Farore was here with us."

"So do I. But I know she's safe somewhere out there."

"I hope so," Din said looking out at the beautiful sky. "Do you ever think that after, when we're done with our mission, if you'd stay?"

"Din..."

"Just thinking loudly," Din quickly spoke brushing it off, knowing Nayru would give her a lecture against such an idea.


	20. So This Is Love

Levi and Erwin were in Erwin's home together, waiting for their ladies to finish getting ready for the ball. The horse carriage was waiting outside, and the two men were sitting across the table. "I never had the chance to thank you," Levi spoke up. "If you didn't offer that plea, I would've been sent to jail. And I wouldn't be here. To be honest with you, this is the happiest I've ever been in my life. I have shelter, food, my own dignity back. And I've got good friends."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Yeah, but I just wanted you to know that, captain." Erwin nodded and Impa came out of the room upstairs where Nayru and Din were.

"They're ready," she stated. Levi and Erwin stood up and were blown away by the beauty of their women.

"Come on, we're already late," Nayru stated quickly leading everyone outside into the carriage. The couples arrived at the Capitol ballroom, and they were seated at a table together. It was a magnificent ballroom and Din couldn't believe the beauty of such architecture. The dinner was served with entertainment, and it was truly a joyous event. Props were given to the entertainment, and everyone enjoyed their dinner with wine.

"Listen to the music," Din stated sipping on her wine, listening to the beautiful orchestra. "Let's go dance, Levi." Levi looked hesitant but it was too late. Din led Levi off his feet towards the dance floor arm-in-arm. She spun to look at Levi and they went into waltz position. They waltzed to the song as everyone watched. They were the only ones brave enough to start the dance, and they truly were a sight to see. Din and Levi radiated the ballroom, and other couples gathered around to dance as well.

When more people gathered, Levi and Din walked off hand-in-hand to the balcony. It was empty, and they sat on a bench side by side. Din had never felt so shy, and she looked down straightening her dress. Levi was looking down at his hands and noticed how shy Din was too. "Din?" Levi spoke up.

"Yeah?" She looked up at Levi and their eyes met.

"We won't be together when we're captains."

"No, we'll still be together, just not as much and with different responsibilities."

"Maybe we should've seen the ocean when we had a chance, huh?"

"You mean, just run away from the Wall?"

"Yeah, something like that," Levi chuckled.

"I thought about that too. It would've been nice, wouldn't it? But we have responsibilities here, and we know it. This is where we belong."

"You're probably right," Levi sighed. Din held Levi's hand and the two sat together outside enjoying each others company.

From inside, Erwin led Nayru to the dance floor and the two danced a bit away from the rest of the group. They smiled as they looked into each others eyes, dancing as if they were the only people in the ballroom. Looking into Erwin's eyes, Nayru knew that this was what was called love. This was love she felt, this was what made life divine. Nayru wanted to just be with Erwin tonight and she wanted to leave the crowded ballroom. "Can we leave yet?" Erwin asked. "We've been here long enough."

"Let's go," Nayru nodded. She and Erwin left the ballroom hand-in-hand to go back to her home. Nayru hummed a love song as she entered her home, and Erwin smiled seeing Nayru daydream-like. She sang all the way up to her bedroom and he followed behind her.

"Did I mention how beautiful you were today?" Erwin asked.

"I believe not enough." He laughed and plopped onto her bed, and she followed next. "And you, my love, are so handsome."

"Well aren't we just the most physically attractive couple," Erwin said playfully.


	21. Lovers and Friends

"Did you read the papers today, Impa?" Nayru asked. "Yesterday, the mayor of Shiganshina District was murdered in his sleep."

"I've heard."

"This was my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the ball yesterday. I should've protected the city."

"This is not your fault, Nayru. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"But I should've. And what's going to happen once I'm pregnant again? I can't go out every night fighting criminals when I'm pregnant."

"No, I'm afraid you can't."

"It only means one thing. The torch needs to be passed on."

"Are you thinking of Din?"

"No, Din is a Scout. She can't be contained within these walls. We must find Farore as soon as we can. Wherever she is, she must bear the burden of this responsibility."

* * *

Din and Levi were lying down on the top of the wall looking up at the starry night sky. There they were lying down side by side without much to say but sparks were flying. Levi reached out and held Din's hand in his. It was the first move he ever made on her, and it surprised her. She looked at him and he turned his head to look at her. She smiled and he looked away, his heart beating too fast. Din looked back up at the sky but continued to hold Levi's hand. "Maybe we can visit Kakariko Village again," Din spoke up.

"You liked that place?"

"Yeah, I mean they gave us free joints."

"Yeah, that was thoughtful of them," Levi chuckled. "Yeah, we should go back one day."

"I bet Anju would be happy to see you."

"No, she probably wouldn't. She'd be jealous and naggy seeing you and I together." Din laughed and hit Levi in the chest.

"What do you mean together? You don't even have the balls to kiss me."

"What?"

"A man should always kiss a woman goodnight after a night of dancing."

"Is that a Gerudo law or something?"

"No, it's a universal law." Levi rolled on top of Din pinning her down. She gasped from his bold move and she felt her face flushing.

"Are you upset I didn't kiss you last night?"

"A little bit." Din pouted and Levi smiled. He leaned down slowly as if waiting for approval, and he went in for the kiss. All the tension that had built up for years were released into their first kiss, and Din held Levi close. It was a hot and passionate first kiss. Levi pulled back and they were both breathless.

"Does that make up for it?" Levi asked.

"A little bit."

* * *

Levi and Din arrived at his home late at night, and they embraced in another passionate kiss. They took off their coats and threw it on the couch. Levi carried Din up to his room and he playfully threw her on his bed. She laughed heartily and sat up in bed bringing Levi on top...

Levi woke up with the sun shining in his face. He felt Din lying on his arm and he looked to see her still asleep. He felt her soft skin against his, and he traced his fingers on her outline. He kissed her neck gently and quietly climbed out of bed. "Where are you going?" Din asked rolling around to look at Levi.

"We need to get ready. We're leaving in a few hours."

"That's right. In a few hours. Come back to bed, Levi."

"We should be getting ready."

"Levi." He looked at her and she looked back at him lying in bed naked. She motioned for him to come to bed seductively and he couldn't resist.

"I'm going to make it quick then."

"As long as you finish me off too," she grinned. He smiled and kissed her roughly, turned on by her words.

After a quick and effective finish, Levi and Din got ready to go on their expedition. They met at the stable to get their horses, and they all got into formation. The crowd cheered wildly for the Scouts after the return of Levi and Din sparked interest to the Scouts. The gates opened and Erwin led with Din and Levi following behind. They rode on forward bravely and avoided titans as best they could until they saw a large variant. It came out of nowhere too quickly and there was no time to shoot a black flare to indicate a variant. Erwin and his flank had to swerve right to avoid the titan, and it barely missed stomping Andre and Mike. "Should we let that one go, captain?" Din shouted from behind.

"Yes, let that one go," Erwin answered and continued riding on. "Keep moving forward!"


	22. The Breaking of the Legion

"Right flank formation!" Erwin shouted as the legion was trying to avoid a variant in the open field where their 3D gears were useless. They had outrun the titan on their horses, and this titan was right on their tales. The legion split in half and Din and Levi had to split apart. Din went left and Levi went right. The titan followed Levi and Din cursed in her head. Her crew went around and was now chasing the titan. She quickly used her gear to hook herself into the titan's back. She flung herself forward and slashed the titan's nape easily. The titan came tumbling down earth-shattering. Din could hear the sound of more titans coming and she hopped back onto Epona.

The legion met back together in formation and tried continuing on forward avoiding titans as best they could. 3 more titans appeared nearing on Din and her team. Levi quickly used his gear to swing to the back of the titan, slashing through one's nape. Mike and Hange killed the other two chasing after them, but another 3 came chasing after them. "There's too many of them!" Din shouted to Erwin. Erwin scanned the horizon and had an idea.

"Chase them into the gorge!" Erwin shouted at his team. The team did as so, and they saw a herd of wild horses grazing on the grass. "Head for the horses!" The team frightened the wild horses as they rode right through the herd, and 1 titan slipped on the hill leading down to the gorge...

Farore felt the ground beneath her feet rumbling as she heard the sound of giant footsteps running around. She looked up at the gorge she was in but couldn't see anything peculiar. She then looked to her left and her eyes widened in horror seeing a pack of wild horses running down the hill as a titan body rolled down, forcing a huge avalanche/stampede of horses. Farore started to run as fast as she could while teleporting to the best of her abilities. But she was only 9-years-old and wasn't old enough to hone her skills like Din and Nayru.

Din swerved left on Epona away from the titan's feet and was about to attack it when she panicked hearing Farore screaming out in her head. "Farore!" Din shouted. She made Epona swerve to the right away from the field towards the gorge, and the whole team saw all of this. Din hopped off of Epona and climbed down so she could have a better look. "Where are you, Farore? Where are you?" Din said to herself as she frantically searched through the stampede for Farore.

"Help!" Din heard Farore's faint cry, seeing the little 9-year-old with blonde pigtails climbing up a tree to protect herself from the horses.

"FARORE!" Levi barely managed to get to Din when she used her 3D maneuver gear to fling herself towards Farore. Din was getting closer to reaching Farore when the titan in the gorge swiped its hand down to try to grab Din. Din hit the titan's hand hard and came crashing down to the stampede. Din was on the floor and looked up when she heard Farore scream. Farore was in the air after her tree was hit by a horse, and Din took a great leap to catch Farore. Din felt the titan's hand swiping again and she looked back to see the titan couldn't get through the tight space, so they were safe for now from the titan.

Din ran with the flow of the stampede and went diagonally to get Farore to safety, but she bumped ways with a horse and dropped Farore. Farore skidded across the floor and looked up in fear seeing the stampede going against her. She looked behind her and felt her body being lifted off the ground and put onto higher ground. She looked to see Din barely hanging onto the cliff Farore was sitting on safely.

"Din!" she cried out for her older sister as Din was sucked back into the stampede after being hit by another horse. Farore frantically looked into the stampede to see where Din was, but she couldn't see her anywhere. Farore's heart kickstarted when she saw Din leap with all her might to a nearby hanging cliff on the other side of the gorge...Levi used his 3D gear and easily swiped the nape of the titan's neck, killing it. He flung himself past the stampede to Din. He carried her on his shoulder as he flung himself to the cliff where Farore was on.

"Din." Levi held Din in his arms. "Our friends need us to fight." Din bolted up and grabbed Farore in her arm, and she held onto Levi with her other arm. He used his 3D gear to get back to their horses...

"Where the hell are they going?!" Hange screamed seeing Levi chasing after Din towards the gorge. It caught everyone off guard, and Andre barely managed to dodge the titan's foot but Tate wasn't so lucky. He was crushed in the titan's way and no one could believe it happened. It was so quick, in the blink of an eye, but it had happened. "TATE!" Hange went hysterical and tried to kill the titan that crushed Tate all by herself, but she was no match for a titan by herself. Mike and the captain helped out Hange, and that left Andre wide open for the second titan to grab.

Andre screamed and screamed for help, and Din, Levi, and Farore got out of the gorge back onto the field. Farore was riding with Din on Epona. "Andre?" Din couldn't believe what she was looking at. Levi looked up and everyone saw the titan bite Andre's head right off his body, his blood squirting everywhere from the chomp.

"Din, look at me!" Levi shouted and grabbed Din by the arms tightly to wake her up. "What we just saw...that'll happen to us if we don't move now. There are too many titans here, and we need to run."

"Din?" Farore asked. Din looked down at her little sister and Farore looked back up at her with courageous eyes. "We need to get out of here."

"Levi! Din! We need to get out of here!" Mike shouted after the two as Erwin was regrouping quickly so that they could retreat. They all retreated back to the Wall unable to retrieve Andre and Tate's bodies.

* * *

The soldiers arrived back at the Wall and the people saw how glum they all looked, and they all asked who the little girl was with Din. The soldiers didn't say anything and they continued on to their own homes. Din returned Epona to the stable and walked off on her own. Farore followed behind with Levi as Din walked towards the wall. "Din?" Levi asked.

"It's my fault they died. I left the formation."

"You did what you thought was right."

"And it killed Andre and Tate!"

"Look, there's nothing you can do about that right now. What happened happened, and there's nothing you can do now to bring them back. You need to move on."

"Move on? I killed them!"

"You made the tough choice to save that little girl, and you stuck by your choice. You better learn how to live with your choice because you're gonna be making tougher calls when you're captain." Din burst into tears and fell to her knees sobbing. Levi bent down and wrapped his arms around Din, comforting her as best he could.

* * *

Din walked with Farore to Nayru's house, and the 3 sisters were finally reunited. They hugged one another and thanked the Sacred Realm for bringing them together again. "Din, I heard what happened. Are you alright?" Nayru asked.

"No. But I will be."

"Good. It is time," Nayru spoke. The sisters all held hands closed their eyes, allowing their minds to enter the Sacred Realm. Their spirits were there with the Sage of Sages, Zelda.

"You've done well, Oracles," Zelda smiled at the goddesses. "Swamp, mountain, ocean, canyon. The four who are there will reveal to you the way to defeat the Dark Lord. Once the temples are awakened from their slumber, you have 3 days to fulfill the task."

"What happens at the end of those 3 days?" Din asked.

"The temples will crumble and become ancient ruins, forever remaining as just a myth."

"Lost forever..." Nayru quietly stated.

"We can do it, right sisters?" Farore said bravely.

"Yes. We'll do it," Nayru and Din agreed.


	23. Anyone Else But You

Din was in bed with Levi and they were in each others arms. "I don't have a good feeling about the upcoming expedition," Din said quietly.

"I thought you'd be used to staying home with the kids."

"I'm restless being stuck in here. I can't even take the babies out on a stroll because they're too young. Oh, why did we have to have twins?" Levi smiled and kissed Din sweetly. The twin baby girls woke up and Din and Levi got out of bed. They went into the nursery room and Levi held Cremia while Din held Romania. They rocked the babies back to sleep and put them back in their crib. They went back to the bedroom and Din rolled on top of Levi kissing him sweetly on his neck.

"I thought you were tired," Levi moaned lightly.

"Not anymore," she said through her kisses. "I'm wide awake. Ooh, and I feel you are too."

* * *

Farore was skipping through the streets with her book in her hand, The Book of Secrets which was written in Hylian. As she was just rolling around, she heard a boy crying. She went to the sound and gasped seeing a boy her age on the floor being bullied by a bunch of older boys. "Hey!" Farore shouted with all her courage bursting through her voice. "You leave him alone!"

"Or what? A little girl like you is gonna beat us up?"

"I'm gonna kick the crap outta you if you don't leave him alone!" Farore huffed.

"Ooh, a little girl with a dirty mouth. Maybe we should teach you a lesson too." The boy walked up to Farore but she kicked his ass. She looked at the other boys and they immediately ran away. Farore went to the boy on the floor and put out her hand for him. He took it and wiped his tears with his other sleeve.

"Are you alright?" Farore asked dusting off Armin.

"T-Thank you," Armin said a bit surprised that she was dusting him off.

"My name is Farore! What is yours?"

"Armin Arlert. You're the girl who was rescued by the Scout Regiment."

"Yup! That's me!" Farore said with her bubbly personality.

"Wow. Where did they find you?"

"My sister found me. Hey listen, Armin, I'm new here and I don't have a lot of friends. Do you want to be my friend?"

"O-oh," Armin was taken aback by the bluntness of the girl but he admired it. "Sure. Let me introduce you to my other friends, Eren and Mikasa." Armin walked with Farore and he asked her a lot of questions about where she was from, and she just responded that she was from a forest far from here. Armin was fascinated by Kokiri Forest, where Farore was from. She told him tales of the Deku Tree, the Lost Woods, and her friends.

"Hey Armin!" Eren called out for his friend. Armin introduced Farore to Eren and Mikasa, and they all greeted one another.

"Hey, what's that book in your hands?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh, it's The Book of Secrets."

"Book of Secrets?" Eren asked with curiosity. "Can we look at it?"

"You can, but you can't read it. It's in Hylian."

"Hylian?" All 3 asked. "What's that?"

* * *

Levi was holding Romania and Din was holding Cremia, rocking their babies to sleep. It was going to be the last night Levi would spend with his children and lover, and he wanted to cherish every moment he had. The babies were fast asleep but he kept cradling his baby. "I'm going to miss them so much," he sighed.

"They'll be right here when you get back," Din smiled. Levi couldn't believe he was in a rocking chair holding his baby girl. He never thought that love could feel like this, so blissful. He never thought he'd be given a chance like this given his past, but he was blessed by the gods and goddesses themselves. Levi didn't know how to put words to what he felt, but he felt his life was complete. For the first time, he felt whole. His whole world was changed with just one kiss from Din, and he knew sitting right next to him holding his other child was an angel, a goddess. Din was more precious than any diamond or pearl to Levi. The warmth of her smile, the heart of a child left him wondering what he did to be so blessed.

* * *

Erwin and Nayru were in bed talking. His hand was on her stomach, bulging from their 7-month child. "I wish you would be here to watch the birth of your child," Nayru said quietly.

"I wish I could...I dread thinking about spending a whole year away from you," Erwin sighed. Nayru kissed Erwin lightly and leaned her head on his chest.

"The baby and I will be here when you get back, love." Erwin kissed Nayru's hand and held her tightly.

* * *

Din and Levi gently put down their babies into the crib and they went back to bed. Din was tired from taking care of the twins all day long, and Levi went on top playfully kissing her. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you, Levi," Din moaned as tingles went through her spine.


	24. The First Attack

Din snuck back home and saw that her twin babies were fast asleep with Impa sleeping on the couch. She felt bad asking Impa to babysit but she really needed a day out from home, especially when the stigma of gypsies was getting worse as the days went on by. Din yawned and plopped onto her bed, counting for the next day Levi might return home from the expedition.

Nayru woke up with the sun shining in her face, and she went into her son's room. The baby was already awake and smiled seeing his mother. Nayru smiled and lifted her son out of his crib. "Good morning, Link," Nayru bid her son. "Is my little boy ready for another day?" The baby smiled and Nayru did her normal morning routines with feeding and cleaning the baby. She hummed her usual melody to her baby when she heard the bells ring. She gasped and was relieved to hear the Scout Regiment returned.

Nayru wanted to stay in her home with her son, not wanting to expose Erwin to such an emotional event publicly. She waited and waited, until she heard the sound of footsteps near her door. A knock came and she opened it. She smiled seeing Erwin there, and through his distraught he smiled and hugged Nayru. He looked up and saw the crib right there in the hallway. Nayru smiled and brought Erwin into the house. "Meet your son, Link." Erwin looked into the crib down at his son and he was filled with a great burst of emotion. He held his emotions as best he could and he reached his hand down. The baby reached out and grabbed Erwin's index finger, and tears came to Erwin's eyes. "Hold your son, Erwin." Erwin held Link in his arms and rocked the baby gently, speechless at the beauty of his son.

Din opened her door and squealed seeing Levi there. She tackled him into a hug and he held her back. "Come in, the babies are sleeping."

"I can't stay for long," Levi said. "They want us to head into the Capitol tomorrow for a debrief."

"Really? Why this time?"

"Well...we discovered something pretty damn crazy."

"What is it?" Din asked with a glow.

"Humans can turn into titans."

"What?!"

"We took down a titan that had high intelligence, and when he cut its neck there was a human in there and they died from the cut."

"I...I don't believe this."

"Yeah. I'm leaving in the morning, so we still have some time together." Din smiled and led Levi to bed to rest. She wrapped her arms around Levi, glad to have her man back from another dangerous journey.

* * *

Din kissed Levi farewell as he went to the Capitol for the day. "Hey Din, I'm gonna go hang out with my friends!" Farore shouted as she ran out of the house.

"Hey, hey no wait!" Din shouted. Farore came to a halt and looked back at her sister. "You're gonna help me with the dishes you promised to do yesterday."

"Aw, c'mon, Din. Can't I do them later?"

"No, you do them now then hang out with your friends." Farore groaned and gave a stink-eye to Din. "Don't give me the stink-eye. Who taught you that?"

"You did." Din gave the stink-eye back to Farore. Farore huffed and puffed all the way back into the house and finished washing her dishes. Farore then ran out of the house quickly to find Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. Farore ran to the tree next to the wall where they promised to meet, but the 3 were already gone. "Man, they must've gone ahead without me!" Farore ran again to find her friends and stopped at the water fountain in the middle of the courtyard. She looked around when she saw the sky turn black and a lightning bolt flashed across the sky. Everyone stood still and looked up at the sky towards the wall where there was a loud rumbling sound. The whole floor was shaking and no one knew what was going on. Farore could see the waters rippling out of control. Out above the wall came a large muscled hand and it grabbed on the Wall. Farore's mouth dropped looking at the Colossal Titan reveal itself. She had never seen such a terrifying monster before. It punctured a large hole in the wall to Shiganshina District and when it did, the rocks from the Wall flew everywhere and crushed down houses and people.

Din stepped out of the house looking at the Colossal Titan, terrified of the giant monster standing before her very eyes. She looked up at the sky and saw rocks falling, and she wobbled back from the peripheral inertia of a falling rock crashing against her house, completely obliterating it. Din looked at where her house once stood, but now she was looking at the building next to her house. People finally started to panic when titans were walking right through the hole the Colossal Titan made. Din stood there as people ran past her, and she walked to where the bedroom once was. There was no crib, no sight of her twins. She fell onto her knees, hearing the people running past her screaming for their lives. Something in Din snapped, and she wrapped her arms around herself as if it were freezing. She cracked a smile and let out a laugh, and she couldn't stop laughing. She laughed her lungs out as people were screaming and running past her away from the titans.

Eren and Mikasa ran away from Armin to find Eren's mother, and Armin stood there all alone as people ran past him screaming. "We're...we're all gonna die..." Armin cried. "We're all gonna die!" Armin couldn't move his legs, and he felt that humanity was hopeless. All was lost, all would be gone.

"Armin!" Farore ran past everyone, pushing her way past them to get to Armin. She saw him standing still crying. "Armin!" She shook him and he looked at her, petrified of the whole situation. "Armin, listen to me. Run. Run! Run with me! Armin, run!" Farore pulled Armin's arm hard but his body didn't listen. He was paralyzed, and Farore saw a titan coming right to their direction. "Armin, run!" Farore pushed Armin but ran towards the titan. Armin gasped seeing this and he watched Farore running to the titan.

"Farore! Come back!" Armin shouted.

"Hey! Hey, you big ugly monster! Come and get me!" Farore stood her ground until the monster reached down to grab her. She dodged its grasp and quickly ran between its legs. The titan spun around to chase after Farore and she turned left into an alleyway. The titan chased her but she was nowhere to be seen. Farore was in the next street's alleyway after teleporting there. She made sure the coast was clear, and she ran back to Armin.

"Farore," Armin said in disbelief. He had no idea how Farore managed to escape the titan, but she didn't give him time to think anymore.

"Run with me, Armin!" She grabbed his hand and he followed Farore. They ran hand-in-hand towards the boats to get out of Shiganshina District. A bunch of people were stuck waiting to get past the gates to the boats, and it gave Farore and Armin time to talk and think together. "Armin, where's Eren and Mikasa?"

"I...I don't know. Eren started running towards...towards his house..."

"All we can do is hope that they make it onto the boats."

"My grandfather! My grandfather, I need my grandfather!"

"Armin! Oh, Armin, there you are!" Armin saw his grandfather and hugged him. "I knew you'd be here, you smart boy!"

"Grandfather, this is Farore. She's my friend. She...she saved me."

"Farore, are you alone?"

"I have a sister here, and she has twin girls. But I'm sure they're fine. She's a Scout, after all."

"Din!" Armin exclaimed.

"Yup! Din is strong. She'll take care of the babies."

"Come children, let's get on the boats."


	25. Cranes

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt your debriefing but Shiganshina District has been attacked by a Colossal Titan and an Armored Titan," a messenger interrupted the meeting between Darius Zackly and the 13th Legion.

"What?!" Levi's heart was pounding in his chest. Erwin put his hand up for Levi to calm down.

"Boats have been prepared to take survivors to Trost District. But...there was a breach through the Wall."

"What do you mean a breach?" Darius Zackly asked.

"The armored titan came crashing through Wall Maria. Titans have been roaming into Shiganshina District, and the city has been lost. Fatality is impossible to measure, but we guess a few thousand people have died."

"Call for General Pixus. We're going to need his help."

"Yes, sir." The messenger left and Darius Zackly excused himself for the rest of the debriefing, trusting Nayru to finish it up. When it was over, Levi saw Erwin talking with a Military Police. Erwin nodded and walked over to Levi.

"Have they heard anything?" Levi asked.

"No. Din didn't arrive with the survivors from Shiganshina." Levi was paralyzed.

"This...this can't be..."

"I'm sorry, Levi."

"Captain Smith, Miss Hylia is looking for you," a messenger said. Erwin nodded and put his hand on Levi's shoulder for support.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do for you, Levi." With that said, Erwin had to attend to his duties. Levi fell on the floor watching the water fountain spouting its water like nothing had happened, the butterflies floating around as if there wasn't an attack that killed hundreds of people including his woman and twin babies. Anger built up inside of Levi, an animal side to him that was roaring from the injustice he suffered.

"Levi?" Hange and Mike were there.

"You okay?" Mike asked. Levi couldn't answer. He could barely keep himself together from becoming a slobbering mess, and he balled his hands into fists.

"We're here for you, Levi." Hange sat beside Levi and put her arm around him comfortingly.

"I need to be alone," Levi said looking away from the two. Hange understood and she and Mike left. Levi couldn't believe Din was dead, not until he saw that her body was dead. He couldn't believe Din could've died after all she has been through. He wobbled back onto his feet and walked out of the Capitol towards Trost District.

* * *

A memorial was held for the people who died in the attack at Shiganshina. Eren and Mikasa were there, and Farore and Armin. Farore put down 3 roses, one for Din and one for each twin. She wiped her tears but stood as strong as she could in front of Armin and her friends. Armin was relieved that no one in his family suffered from the attack, but he felt terrible that Eren and Farore lost their family.

Eren couldn't keep it together and he was weeping. Farore held Eren's hand and he looked at her. He was surprised by how strong she looked. Her head was held up high that it made even her tears look proud. She stood up tall and straight, even when Din and her childrens' names weren't written on the memorial because they were gypsies. Even knowing that, Farore kept her head high. Eren wanted to do the same, but he just couldn't. His sorrow was overwhelming, but Farore still held tightly onto his hand for support.

"Have you seen Captain Levi?" Nayru asked Erwin looking at the memorial.

"No, I haven't seen him since the day we found out about the attack."

"I'm worried for him, Erwin," Nayru sighed.

"So am I."

"Do you still trust him?" Erwin looked at Nayru. "We still have a job to do, and we need good men and women to lead."

"I'd need to find him first."

* * *

"Have you found Levi yet?" Nayru asked Erwin.

"No. He was last seen at the water fountain in the Capitol. He's gone."

"Damn! Just days before we were going to launch our most expedition to date, we lose two of our best soldiers."

"Should we push the expedition date back?"

"We don't have a choice. But pushing back things too often will make it seem of less importance, and this is an important matter."

"I understand. But just this once won't hurt. We need the best of our soldiers to finish the task. It's worth the wait." Nayru agreed with Erwin.

* * *

The junk alleyway was filled with junkies using and selling. Out from the alleyway stood a shadow of a tall woman. "Hello," the woman's voice snarled eerily. The junkies all looked at the figure. "Does anyone want to hear a joke?" She walked into the alleyway with a playful walk. "What did the bomb say to the junkies?" She took out a bomb from her jacket and threw it to the middle. She turned her back to the bomb and covered her ears as the bomb struck. The woman was unharmed but all the junkies were blown to bits. "BOOM! HAHAHAHA!" The woman laughed like a maniac as she walked away from the scene.


	26. Din's Dark Deeds

"This is getting out of hand," Nayru said folding the papers. It was about the female mass murderer again. She had already killed over a dozen people in 2 weeks, and Nayru had enough. She knew she couldn't stay home anymore even if it was to take care of her child. She needed to protect the citizens from this monster, and she needed Erwin's help.

At night, Nayru dressed as Shiek and left her home, asking Impa to babysit her child. Nayru arrived at the Capitol where Erwin was working. Shiek stopped in front of Erwin in the shadow and he couldn't believe he was looking at the watchful guardian. "I need your help," Sheik spoke.

"You're back. Everyone thought you were dead."

"You've heard about the female mass murderer."

"Yes, I have."

"We need to stop her before she kills anymore."

"How do you propose to do that? The Military Police say they're doing the best they can."

"The Military Police is made up of a bunch of pretentious hot-heads that don't give a damn about the protection of the people. But you and I care, so we need to put an end to her reign of terror now."

"Do you know who she is?" Erwin asked suspicious.

"No, but I have an idea. So will you help me or not?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to find Levi Ackerman. Once you do, I'll come find you."

"Why don't you just look for him yourself?"

"Because I don't know him as well as you do. Please, work with me."

* * *

Levi was in his new home in Trost District. He woke up in bed and spent hours just lying in bed, stuck in his own sorrow. He didn't want to do anything anymore, and he didn't speak to anyone or leave his house since he found out about the death of his family. Levi was left to regret everything he couldn't do for his children and lover, driving himself mad.

A knock came on Levi's door. He hadn't had a visitor since he moved in, and he walked down the stairs. He slowly opened the doors and Erwin stood there looking at how disheveled Levi was with bloodshot eyes. "Levi."

"Captain..."

"May I come in?"

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"We can talk here."

"Very well. I have a request to ask of you." Levi was quiet. "I want you to come with me and meet Sheik."

"Sheik?"

"Yes. He met with me last night and asked me to locate you. He wishes to speak with us about the female murderer."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. I'm assuming he knows something about her and you're somehow linked." Levi was quiet. Erwin knew what connections Levi was making in his head because it was the same ones he made when he first heard from Sheik.

* * *

"So he didn't even tell you what time he was going to meet you?" Levi asked at the top of the Wall with Erwin.

"No, he said he'd come to us," Erwin replied.

"And I did." They both looked to see Sheik standing there in his uniform.

"You wanted to see us," Levi spoke up.

"Yes. I need your help to stop the murderer."

"Why our help?"

"Because it's Din." Levi was paralyzed. "She's put make-up on her face to make herself unrecognizable, but it's Din."

"How do you know Din? Who are you?" Levi demanded to know.

"That's not what matters right now. What matters is that we need to stop her from killing anymore people. If she does, the public won't look upon her favorably and they'll call for her immediate execution."

"Din wouldn't kill people like that," Levi said not believing Sheik. "She doesn't just go on killing sprees. She's not a psychopath!"

"You don't know what she saw when the Colossal Titan attacked Shiganshina District. She could've seen something so terrible that it caused her to crack."

"But Din..."

"Strong people are just as human as you and I." Levi didn't want to believe that Din was the mass murderer. "I know you don't want to believe it, but it is the truth. And I'm asking you to help me stop her before it gets too late."

"What do you want us to do?" Levi asked.

* * *

"Hello, my little children." The murderer smiled seeing the children in the daycare. She had killed the staff members of the center and was now keeping the children as hostages. The children were terrified of the murderer's disfigured makeup. "Are you afraid?" A little girl nodded her head. "Good, you're a smart one. You'll be the one I want."

The Military Police arrived at the day care center with their rifles at hand. They burst through the door and they saw the back of the murderer pointing two guns at two children on each side. "FREEZE!" The soldier shot at the murderer, and she fell down. The soldier ran to the murderer and flipped her around but saw that it was just a child dressed in the murderer's trench-coat. The child was on stilts to make her look taller and the guns were roped around stilts on her arms. "Oh god, please don't die. Don't die, don't die." The soldier watched the light go out in the child's eye and he couldn't believe it.

The soldier froze when he heard the cackle of the murderer ringing in his ears, and he dropped the dead child on the floor trembling.


	27. Agent of Chaos

"Are you ready?" Erwin asked Levi as they were preparing to capture the murderer.

"I am," he simply replied.

"Din is still going to have to answer for the murders."

"I know." Levi put his armor on and strapped on the rest of his uniform. Sheik came to the two and the three were ready to carry out their plan to capture Din. "Let me take care of Din. I know how to get through to her." Sheik and Erwin agreed.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Farore were all together talking about joining the Military. Mikasa was on board because Eren was, and Armin was on board as well. They all looked at Farore and she agreed as well. "You don't have to join if you don't want to," Eren spoke up. "It'll be safer here."

"And do what? Be helpless like we were when the Colossal and Armored Titan attacked us? No. I won't stand still for that. Not when there's something I can do about it," Farore spoke courageously.

"Farore's right," Eren agreed. "We're going to join the Military, and we'll be strong so we can protect our friends and family. We just have to stick together."

* * *

The murderer was strolling through a dark alley, humming a love song in a creepy chord. She heard a sound behind her and she stopped walking. "So you finally caught up with me," Din said still not turning around.

"I thought you'd come back to your senses by now, Din," Sheik spoke.

"And you've come here to stop me."

"And to make you answer for your crimes."

"Ooh, the wise and just sister," Din cackled and turned around to look at her sister. Sheik stood strong against Din's terrifying look of madness. "Always the right one, always knows what to do at the right time, don't you?" Din's face distorted quickly. "You make me sick!"

"What's happened to you, Din? You're acting crazy."

"I-I'm _not _crazy," Din answered angrily twitching visibly. "Not...crazy..."

"Then why have you been killing innocent people? You killed a child for Hylia's sake!"

"I didn't kill a child! Oh no, that wasn't me. That was your incompetent Military Police, that was your government's doing. You see, I...I merely get people to their location at the right time. But it was _your_ cop who pulled the trigger on the kid, not me."

"You dressed the child to make her look like you! That's enough for intent!" Sheik was furious enough and she went to attack Din. Sheik was fast but she was no physical match-up to Din who was just too strong. She knocked Sheik into the wall and disappeared into the shadow laughing menacingly. Din looked back at the alleyway she came out of and looked forward. She stopped seeing Levi in front of her and she saw a sword saddled around his belt.

"It really is you," Levi spoke. He couldn't believe Din was alive and that she was the mass murderer.

"Have you come to stop me too, love?" Din asked with an evil smile.

"Why have you been killing innocent people?"

"Oh, that's right. You weren't there to see what happened, were you? The way our children died. But then again, I didn't _see _it either. It happened so fast with the rock smashing into the house." Levi didn't know that was how his children died, and he stood there shocked.

"I...I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Din."

"That's right. You weren't!" Din took out her daggers and threw them at Levi. He dodged them and couldn't believe Din was about to kill him. He saw Din take out a scimitar and he took out his sword.

"If this is the only way to stop you, then so be it, Din." Levi made the first attack, and he and Din were in a sword combat. "Damn it, Din! I don't want to fight you!"

"You'll fight me if you want to live!"

"Din!" Din knocked the sword out of Levi's hand and she held her scimitar to his throat. "So what? You're gonna kill me too? Go ahead. It's what I've wanted ever since I thought you and the kids were dead." Din held the scimitar tightly but didn't make a move. "Go ahead. I'm nothing without you, and clearly right now you're nothing just like I am." Din glared at Levi and he looked right into her eyes. He could see hesitation in her eyes, and he knew the light was coming back in Din. "You can't do it, can you? It's alright." Levi put his hand on Din's and lightly pushed it away. He took a step forward to Din but she stepped back away. "Din, it's me."

Levi put his hand out and touched Din's cheek. She flinched but his fingertips were still on her skin. He took another step forward closer to Din and cupped her face in his hands, and he matched foreheads with her. "Are you back, Din?" Feeling Levi holding her, Din remembered the times she spent with him. She remembered the day she first met him at training camp, all their adventures when they got lost beyond the Wall, the love they shared.

"Levi, what have I done?" Levi looked into Din's eyes and saw that she was back to herself. She was trembling in his embrace and they heard the sound of footsteps running towards them. Before either of them knew it, the Military Police came rushing in and snatched Din away from Levi's grasp.

"Din!" Levi saw the police cuffing Din extra carefully and they threw her into the horse carriage to take her to the underground prison. Levi saw Sheik and Erwin, and he ran to them. "What's going to happen to her now?"

"She'll be kept in prison until her trial," Sheik answered. "There she'll face her sentence."


	28. Thirteenth

Din woke up and she was cuffed to the prison bar. "Din! You're awake!" Din heard Nayru's voice and she looked at her sister. "Oh thank goodness you're awake. Those damn Military Police beat you more than what was necessary. Don't worry, I'm going to make sure they don't hear the last of me."

"Nayru," Din cried. "What have I done?"

"Oh, Din...I...I don't know what to say."

"I should never have become human. I've killed so many people, and children...I was never meant to be on this earth."

"No, Din. Don't you say that. We have a specific purpose here, and we need to fulfill it. You, Farore, and I made a promise in the Sacred Realm."

"I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"I'm going to get you out, Din. I'll get you out of here."

"You can't. I've gone too far in this mess. Just leave me alone, Nayru." Din turned her back to her sister.

"Din. Din, don't turn your back to me." Din didn't turn around, and Nayru knew she couldn't win this argument. She left Din to leave her be and so that she could take care of Din's sentence.

* * *

Nayru was in court with Darius Zackly as the judge and Din's lawyer appointed by the court. After Nayru and Din's lawyer gave their evidence, Darius Zackly spoke up about his decision. "Taking into consideration the 3 week long murder spree Din Hylia has committed against adults and children, I deem this woman to be a danger to society and seek immediate execution."

"What?! But sir-"

"Nayru, I've made my decision. The people will want to see Din brought to justice, and what better way than a battle for her life? The execution will be held tomorrow at noon." Zackly walked off and Nayru ran after him.

"Sir, please I beg of you-"

"Nayru, I understand that this is your sister. But the crimes she committed are unforgivable and it's not in her favor that she's a gypsy. The people want to see justice swiftly, and I stand with my decision. I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do about this." Nayru walked off and sat on a bench by herself. She had her face in her hands, trying to come up with a solution to save Din.

"Nayru!" Erwin and Levi walked towards her and they saw the glum look on her face.

"What did Zackly say?" Levi asked.

"He's sentencing her to execution at noon tomorrow."

"What?! Couldn't you stop him?!" Levi shouted.

"I tried...but he's trying to make a public statement."

"So there's nothing you can do?" Nayru was quiet, and Levi stormed off. Erwin sat next to Nayru and put his arms around her.

"You did the best you could."

"And it's not enough!"

"You can't blame yourself, Nayru. There's still something we can do to make the public look more favorably on Din."

* * *

Farore and Impa visited Din underground with the help of Nayru. "Din!"

"Oh, Farore! Impa!" Din put her hand through the bars to touch Farore's face. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"Nayru is going to get you out of here, Din," Farore said. "Don't worry."

"No, I think this time it'll have to be a little different," Din replied sadly.

"But they want to kill you!" Din was surprised that that was her sentence, death. "I won't let them hurt you, Din! We didn't even finish our mission yet!"

"I know. It was my mistake, and I need to pay for it. Cheer up, Farore. You and Nayru can still figure out a way to save humanity."

"Not without you, Din," Farore cried. She was, after all, only 10 years old. "Please, you can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up-"

"Yes you are! You're giving up! You're going to let them kill you, Din! Put up a fight! Don't let them kill you! Fight!" Din was taken aback by her sister's words and she was moved. They all heard footsteps and Levi came down. Impa led Farore away to leave the two alone. Levi leaned against the rails and the two held each others hands. Din shed silent tears, trying to stay strong.

"Are you back, Din?" Levi asked shakily. She put his hand to her cheek, and he cupped his hands to her face. Levi broke down and the two held one another sobbing against the bars. Neither Levi nor Din could control themselves from breaking down.

"Are they going to kill me?" Din asked through her sobs.

"...that's what they say..."

"It's fine," Dine sighed. "I accept it."

"Din, you didn't know what you were doing. You...you weren't yourself."

"No, I wasn't insane if that's what you're implying. No matter how you try to twist things, I knew exactly what I was doing, Levi. I knew who I was killing, and I knew it was wrong. And I deserve my punishment."

"No! Din! Don't say that, don't say that..." A Military Police came down and saluted Levi.

"Sir, we have orders to take the prisoner to the battle arena."

"Go," Din said to Levi. He watched as the Military Police lead Din towards the battle arena. When she was brought out in public, everyone in the crowd booed her. People even threw things at her and when it hit her they'd laugh. Din just followed the Military Police until they threw her into the arena. They threw a mere sword down at her. She just sat down and watched as 3 warriors came out of the arena armed with a sword, shield, and armor. They surrounded her and everyone was riled up against Din.

Farore had managed to push her way through all the adults and came to the very front, able to see Din just sitting down surrounded by 3 warriors. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa pushed their way through and stood by Farore's side. "Are you sure you want to be here, Farore?" Armin asked afraid of what was going to happen. Farore didn't answer and just watched.

"Get up," a warrior said kicking Din in the leg. "Get up and fight."

"No. Just kill me now."

"Come on," the other warrior said. "The people want to see a fight."

"Fight yourselves for all I care."

"So this is what the 13th taught you?" Din looked up at the warrior who said that and he smirked knowing he got Din's attention. "The 13th taught you to be a cold-blooded murderer or to be a maniac who kills children?" The men all laughed.

"Don't talk about the 13th," Din threatened the warriors. They all laughed even harder.

"Hey, hey. The 13th can kiss my ass and suck my cock." Din quickly grabbed the sword and shoved it deep inside the warrior from below. The man's blood was pouring down from his legs and onto Din's arm as she took out the sword, pushing the man down to bleed to death. The whole crowd screamed from the sudden attack but they were pumped. Levi was even taken aback by Din's sudden attack. She dodged the attack from the other 2 warriors and she swung the sword in her hand, ready for a fight to death. She dodged the swing of the warrior's sword and she picked up the dead warrior's shield. She let the warrior swing his sword down on the shield, and she pierced the man's abdomen with her sword. She pushed him down to the ground and used the shield to decapitate the last warrior with one swing.

Din was as riled up as the crowd and she threw the bloodied shield on the floor. She struck the air with her sword and shouted 13th as loud as she could. Erwin was there with Hange and Mike, and Hange was tearing up. "Captain, there must be something we can do to stop this!"

"Stand back, Hange," Erwin ordered as he felt sentimental watching Din fighting for the legion she belonged to. 2 more warriors came out of the arena and Din easily killed both of them, though she was tired out by the physical exhaustion of combat. Din once again shouted 13th, and 2 more warriors came out. One got the upper hand on Din and they kicked her right in the chest knocking the wind out of her. Din fell back and barely managed to dodge the swing of a warrior's sword. She pierced one warrior in the chest with her sword, but the other managed to slash his sword across her face wounding her. The crowd reacted and Erwin could tell the crowd was swooning to Din's side as she killed the last warrior standing. Once again but without breath, she shouted 13th representing her legion. The whole crowd cheered for Din even when she fell on one knee, exhausted from combat. One last warrior larger than her and with a mace stepped out. Din wobbled back onto her feet with her sword at hand. She dodged the swing of the first attack, but she was hit in the back with the second swing. She was knocked off her feet and the sword was knocked out of her hand during the fall. Din could barely get back onto her feet as the warrior approached Din.

Levi couldn't just stand there to watch Din get killed, and he jumped into the arena shouting 13th as loudly as he could. The crowd went wild with excitement and Erwin, Hange, and Mike watched Levi. Farore punched the air and cheered for Levi, and so did every single person in the crowd. Levi grabbed the sword of a dead warrior and shouted 13th again, approaching the warrior with his sword. The warrior turned his attention to Levi instead of Din, and Levi baited the warrior away from Din. He dodged the swing of the mace and rolled forward, slashing his sword across the man's leg cutting it off. The warrior fell to the floor screaming and bleeding. Levi grabbed the warrior's mace and killed the warrior with it. He walked away from the dead man towards Din who barely got onto her knees.

Levi put Din's arm around him so he could help her walk out, and the whole crowd cheered 13th for Levi and Din.


	29. Whatever Happens

Din stirred awake, feeling her body on a comfy bed. "Din?" She heard Levi's voice and she opened her eyes seeing him by her bedside. He smiled, relieved that she was alright. "You're alright." Din looked away from Levi, feeling consumed with everything that's been going on. "Everything's gonna be alright," Levi assured Din but she didn't hear a word he said. She was preoccupied with her own thoughts and afraid that what Levi did wasn't right.

"You defied the government," Din weakly stated to Levi. Levi didn't know what to say. It was true he did by saving Din, but he would rather have done that than watch Din be murdered. His face went glum as if it was the end of the world. Din held Levi's hand and he looked at her. "Thank you for saving me." He kissed the back of Din's hand. Din wanted to explain to Levi that it was he who made her so happy. "Whatever happens, Levi, don't let go of my hand."

"I'll never," Levi nodded. The door opened and in came Nayru and Farore. Levi walked out to give the sisters some time together. They sat at Din's bedside when they heard the door close behind them.

"You're alright, Din," Nayru smiled at her sister.

"I told you to fight, didn't I?" Farore jumped with glee. "And look what happened! You lived!"

"I was right to have listened to you, Farore," Din smiled and was too weak to get up.

"The whole city loves you and Levi! No one can stop talking about you. And my friends, too!"

"What will they do to Levi and I?" Din asked Nayru.

"You two are the luckiest people alive. If Zackly orders for your execution again, the city will overthrow him."

"And Levi?"

"As long as he's with you, you're both immune. Get some rest, Din. We'll bring up your dinner soon," Nayru said and left with Farore so Din could get some rest. Din was just relieved that Levi wasn't going to be punished for saving her against the Commander-in-Chief's orders.

* * *

Farore was walking the streets her usual bubbly self when she heard the tambourines ringing. She squealed and ran to the sounds of the tambourine so she could listen to the gypsy's fairy tale. She found Armin and she ran to his side. They told a story about a far away place that was completely surrounded by desert. "I've heard about that place," Farore said after the performance. "A place called Arabia."

"Arabia?"

"Yes. They have a lot of wonderful stories, even a large book about such stories."

"Wow. Have you ever read the book?"

"No, I haven't. But it's mentioned in my Book of Secrets somewhere."

"How's your sister by the way?" Armin asked as he and Farore walked down the street to find Eren and Mikasa.

"She's great! Nayru says that the government is going to let her and Captain Levi go."

"That's great news!" Armin smiled. "Your sister was so cool, and so was Captain Levi!"

* * *

Nayru held her baby in her arms, rocking the baby to go to sleep. She heard the front door open and she looked to see Erwin walking in. She smiled and he walked to her, giving her and his baby a kiss. "How was Din?" Erwin asked hanging his cape.

"She's awake. She'll recover just fine."

"That's good to hear."

"How did the meeting go?"

"Very well. We've covered all grounds of the next expedition. But, we will need Din."

"Erwin, she was just about to be executed by the government. Give her a break."

"I wish I could, but we're short on leaders. I need Din on this expedition."

"...talk to her about it." Nayru was upset and she put her baby down when he was asleep. Erwin held Nayru in his arms and kissed her neck.

"I know you're upset, but I need my best people with me. You said so yourself, this is going to have to be done in a time-crunch. I need Din. Besides, she'll be with Levi. Those two will be just fine."

"Oh, I hate when you make sense."

* * *

Levi was with Din and he was just keeping her company. Visiting hours were over and he was shooed out of Din's room. He walked out of the building and Din used all her might to sit at the window. She looked out and spotted Levi walking out. "Levi," she weakly called out his name. He turned around and looked up to see Din looking out the window. She waved at him and he waved back.

Din watched him walk back home and she went back to her bed. She plopped onto it and sighed a relief, glad that she was alive.


	30. Don't Cry

"12th and 13th legion," Erwin Smith spoke to his captains, "you are all gathered here to be debriefed on the most important expedition to date. There are four temples in four distant areas: the swamp, the mountain, the ocean, and the canyon. We do not know what's located within these temples, but what we do know is that we must awaken whatever is in this temple to gain information on how to defeat the titans."

"What are you talking about, captain?" Hange was completely confused. "What do you mean awaken whatever is in the temple? And this _thing _knows how to defeat the titans? How do we even know that?"

"It's a long story, Hange, but it is the truth," Erwin spoke. That was the end of that conversation. "The Swamp Team and Mountain Team will be distributed amongst the 12th legion. I will lead the Ocean Team with Hange and Mike. Din and Levi, you will lead the Canyon Team. Are my instructions clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted.

"You will be introduced to your new cadets. Teach them well, prepare them well for this expedition."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"What do you think is in the temples?" Hange asked.

"How did the captain even find out about those temples?" Mike wondered aloud.

"They're ancient temples," Din spoke. "You've never heard about them because you've been sheltered within the Walls, and they only want you to know about yourselves. Haven't you noticed that's why you don't have books on anything outside of the Walls? These temples will awaken the Four Giants who are summoned in times of desperate help. They give the seeker advice to help them overcome the evil they face. And this isn't just a Gerudo tale."

"Four Giants?" Hange spoke up. "My grandmother...she used to tell me a story about Four Giants. How they guarded the 4 parts of the world, how they left the world and told the people that if they ever needed help to give them a shout."

"Yes."

"That's...that's real?"

"It is. And we are going to awaken the Four Giants."

"But I thought it was just a story, a myth."

"Yeah, well have you ever thought there'd be giant human-eating monsters in the world? Seems right that there'd be 4 giants who want to help humanity."

* * *

Levi and Din were sitting out on the grass looking up at the starry sky. There was such a calm feeling to the night that it seemed enchanting. "I'm glad captain put us together," Din said holding Levi's hand in hers.

"He knows that it would cause destruction forcing us to be apart for over a year." Din smiled. "More than a year away from home..."

"At least we'll be together." Din kissed Levi and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Nayru and Erwin were lying in bed together quietly in each others arms. Erwin could feel Nayru was crying silently, and he leaned his head down to look at her. "Don't be upset, darling," he whispered sadly.

"How can I not be upset? You'll be gone for more than a year. You won't be there to see our son grow up."

"I know...but I must leave."

"I know...that's why I'm upset." Erwin stroked Nayru's cheek softly with his thumb and kissed her lightly on the nose.

* * *

Farore was sitting by herself, which was unusual. Armin noticed first and he walked over to her with Eren and Mikasa following behind. "Farore?" Armin asked sitting next to Farore. "What's wrong?"

"My sister. She's leaving for the expedition tomorrow."

"So why are you upset?" Eren asked. "I'd be proud if my sister was going out to save humanity from the titans."

"You don't get it, Eren. You're still naive," Farore sighed. "It's not the titans she's going to go after this time." Armin, Eren, and Mikasa looked at one another confused.

"What do you mean? Who is she going after in this expedition?" Armin asked.

"She's going to go after things much worse than titans. Monsters you've never imagined, ones that stories can't do justice." Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were quiet. "She's risking her life to save humanity. They're all risking their lives."

"That's what makes them heroes," Mikasa said. "They're willing to sacrifice themselves to keep others alive. It's not easy doing that, and it takes true courage to continue doing that. Your sister is a hero, Farore. This is her responsibility."

"Yeah," Eren agreed. "And soon, we'll have the same responsibility when we become of age to join the Military."


	31. Journey to the Temples

The 12th and 13th legion were on their horses walking out past the gate on their long journey ahead of them. Civilians greeted them goodbye, and Din noticed Farore and her friends there to greet the soldiers. She smiled at her little sister, and Farore smiled back. Erwin Smith led the expedition forward and everyone followed from behind. There were no titans in sight yet, which was a good sign. Erwin signaled for the teams to separate. The Swamp Team headed south, the Mountain Team headed North, the Ocean Team headed West, and the Canyon Team headed east.

* * *

The Ocean Team arrived at the deserted ocean. "A house," Hange pointed out. Erwin instructed Hange to come along with him while the rest of the group stayed behind. The two hopped off their horse and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A man's voice spoke through the door.

"My name is Erwin Smith and this is Hange Zoe. We wanted to ask you a few questions about a temple around this area."

"You talkin' about the Great Bay Temple?"

"Yes," Hange replied. "Do you know how we can find it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"...so where is it?"

"I want something in return." The man opened the door and he was just a regular looking man with a camera hanging around his neck. "If you head west from here, you're going to come across to the Pirate's Fortress on the other side of the large waterfall. I just want a picture of a pirate. That's all."

"Of...any pirate?" Hange asked.

"Yeah. Here, take my camera." The man handed Erwin his camera. "And it better be a good picture too." The man closed the door in their faces. Hange and Erwin looked at one another confused at the man's behavior.

"I wonder what kinda pirates they are," Hange wondered aloud.

"We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Levi and Din's squad arrived at the canyons and there were bricks of ruins everywhere. There was an ancient and evil atmosphere to the place, but the two had to lead their squad through. They arrived at a cliff and they all used their 3D gears to reach the top of the cliff, leaving their horses behind. "Whoa." Everyone was astounded by the eery sight. It was a deserted canyon with an entrance to a large castle at the right side, a large house square in the middle surrounded by eery looking humanoid figures, and more canyon to the left. "Castle or house first?" Din asked Levi.

"House."

"Agreed." Din and Levi walked forward while the rest of the team followed. They slowly approached the humanoid figures. They were wrapped in white linen, and they just looked like mummies. Din stood right in front of one and was completely creeped out. She approached the front door and rang the doorbell. It was a lively little jingle, and neither one of them heard any footsteps in the house.


	32. I Am Sheik

"What is this?" Farore asked looking at Sheik's costume on Nayru's bed. "Sheik?"

"Yes. For a while, I dressed up as Sheik and watched over the streets at night."

"What do you mean watched over the streets?"

"From criminals and scum. But I had to stop when I was pregnant."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"I need you to take up the mantle of Sheik. You need to become the embodiment of Sheik and continue protecting the streets. Crime is getting worse, and there needs to be order remaining within the Wall."

"So you want me to dress up as Sheik every night and protect the streets from criminals?"

"In a sense, yes. Of course, your one rule is to never kill."

"I understand."

"Will you accept this burden, Farore?"

"You calling it a burden doesn't make it appeasing, Nayru."

"It's not supposed to be. Being Sheik is nothing near appeasing or easy or a stroll in the park. You're faced with adversity, tough decisions, crimes you never thought imaginable until you're stuck in it. You'll have to sacrifice everything you have for the sake of the people. It's a responsibility I can only talk about, but you won't understand until you take up the mantle. Will you accept it, Farore?" Farore looked at Nayru and saw that this meant something to her.

"Yes, I accept this burden."

"That means you will have to work hard to get into the Military Police. You must remain within the interior."

"I understand," Farore nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

Erwin slowed down the pace of the horse ride as they approached the large waterfall. "So where's the fortress supposed to be?" Mike asked looking at a dead end.

"He said it's beyond the waterfall," Hange replied.

"And just how do we get beyond the waterfall?"

"Who lives there?" Erwin asked. Hange and Mike looked to where Erwin was looking into the ocean. There stood a small little house built above the ocean. Attached to the rail was a small little boat.

"Whoever does is home," Mike replied. Erwin ordered Hange to stay behind with the rest and observe the area while he and Mike swam to the house. Erwin and Mike swam against the waves towards the house. They knocked on the door with their soaking clothes, and an old man opened the door.

"Hello, sir," Erwin spoke, "my name is Erwin Smith and this is Mike Zacharius. We are trying to get the Pirates' Fortress. Do you know how we can get there?"

"Why are you going to the Pirates' Fortress?" The old man asked cautiously.

"We've been asked to do something there."

"If I tell you how to get there, will you help me with something?" Erwin looked at Mike and back to the old man.

"Yes, we will try."

"The pirates stole precious fish eggs from me. They are as large as my fist, and they are a blue pearl color. There are 6 that have been stolen. I have one in my aquarium if you'd want to take a look at it." Erwin nodded and the old man let Erwin and Mike into his home. The two were surprised to see that the man was a chemist, and he had the largest aquarium anyone saw. They looked into the aquarium and saw a fish egg they had never seen before in their life. It looked like it had inscriptions on it. "Remember, there are 6 of them. Please be gentle with them. They are very fragile."

"Alright. Will you tell us how to get to the Pirates' Fortress now?" Erwin asked.

"You must walk to the side of the waterfall. There is a small ledge you can walk across to get to the back and you'll be there at the fortress. But I must warn you, the pirates are trained soldiers. Once they capture you, you can never escape their prison. They are ruthless and merciless. You must be careful."

"We will be. Thank you," Erwin nodded and left the house with Mike.

* * *

"Hello?" Din peeked her head into the house and heard a lively music box playing. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Din took a step into the house and looked back. She signaled for everyone to disperse and check the house in pairs. Din and Levi walked in the hallway and saw a door to the basement. She opened the door and Levi stepped in first. They quietly walked down the stairs and heard a little girl's gasp. "Hello? Who's down here?"

"W-Who are you?" A little girl's voice spoke up.

"My name is Din, and this is my friend, Levi. What's your name?"

"My name is Pamela."

"Hi Pamela. Do you wanna come out so I can see where you are?" Din saw a little girl stepping out from behind a closet and she was holding a little stuffed animal. "Hi Pamela, nice to meet you. Do you live here by yourself?"

"No, daddy went out to get some water at the well but he's been gone for a long time."

"Oh. Well, do you know where this well is? Maybe my friend and I can go look for your dad."

"It's at the top of the cliff over there." Pamela pointed to the left side of the canyon. "Will you bring my daddy back? I miss him."

"Of course sweetheart. My friend and I are going to bring him back safe and sound. You just stay here and don't go anywhere, alright?"

"Okay," Pamela nodded and went back to her hiding spot.


	33. Girls On Top

Erwin and his team arrived at the entrance of the Pirates' Fortress. It looked like an extensive maze where there were many doors to many buildings and in the middle was a watchtower that led to the roof of the tallest building. Erwin ordered his team to split into pairs once again. Erwin went alone as he paired Hange and Mike together. "We meet back in 20 minutes. No conditions." Everyone nodded and split to infiltrate the fortress.

Erwin entered the left most door with his sword at hand. He peeked in the room and saw that it was an empty torture chamber. He walked into the room and the unlit torches were suddenly lit. Erwin was surprised and turned around when he heard something behind him. He saw a Gerudo soldier holding two scimitars. "Intruder!" she shouted.

"I am here to retrieve the 6 eggs you have stolen from an old man," Erwin spoke boldly.

"You will die here, now." The Gerudo attacked Erwin, and he took out both his blades. The Gerudo was quick, but Erwin was smart. He slit the Gerudo's wrists, causing her to drop both her swords. He kicked her scimitars away so she was helpless. She looked at Erwin and said, "Go ahead. Kill me now."

"I won't kill you, but I won't let you leave here either."

"Then what will you do to me?" The Gerudo asked seductively and started walking towards Erwin swaying her hips.

"I'm going to tie you down."

"Ooh, tie me down," the Gerudo laughed seductively. "So I can't fight you, hm?"

"So that you won't go telling the other pirates we're here."

"I'll be a good girl if you let me." The Gerudo was standing in front of Erwin now and she pulled him in for a rough kiss. She grabbed his hands and made him touch all over her body, and she put his hand in her spot and she moaned loudly in his ear. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and grabbed firmly on his junk, caressing them firmly.

Erwin pinned the Gerudo against the wall and she moaned with excitement, feeling Erwin's fit body pinning her hard. He lifted her hands above her head and she moaned as he nipped on her neck. The Gerudo was too into her act that she didn't notice Erwin tying her down with rope. "You!" She roared angrily. "Untie me, now!"

"Not until I find what you've stolen first." Erwin left the Gerudo who was screaming at him wildly, and he arrived at just what he was looking for. There in front of him was a large tank and in there was the fish egg vulnerable for the taking. Erwin climbed to the top of the aquarium and dove in, collecting the fish egg. He decided it should be time to meet back, and so he snuck back out. There, Hange and Mike were with a fish egg.

And in just a few minutes, the rest of the team arrived with the rest of the fish eggs.

* * *

The Canyon Team arrived at the well and they decided that they should split up. Levi and his team went to explore the rest of the place while Din and her team went down to the well. Din, Timothy Pullo, and Sebastian Vorenus climbed down the empty well. When they got to the bottom, Din was surprised to see a hallway in front of her. The 3 stepped forward and saw metal bars around a door. "How do we get past that?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't." The 3 turned around and saw an old man walking out from the other hallway.

"Are you Pamela's father?"

"You've met my little girl?"

"Yes. She's worried about you, sir. Why haven't you come out from this well?"

"I've broken my leg, you see. I was climbing down the well when a bright light shone through and blinded me. I fell down and broke my leg."

"What kind of light was it?" Timothy asked.

"It was from the Mirror Shield."

"Mirror Shield?" The 3 asked.

"Yes, it's the key to the Stone Tower Temple. Someone stole it to awaken the temple."

"Why would someone want to awaken the temple?" Din asked.

"To awaken the monsters lying within."

"What monsters?"

"Creatures from the dark world. Creatures that remind you of the horrors and evil that were once trapped deep within the earth by the golden goddesses. Please, you must stop whoever opened the temple. You must destroy the guardian of the temple to allow it to slumber once again."

"Then we're going to need that Mirror Shield," Sebastian spoke.

"If I open these gates for you, will you be able to retrieve the shield?" Din and her two cadets nodded, and the old man believed them. He went to open the gates from the door, and the 3 stepped inside. All they saw was another door being guarded by a large armor holding the largest axe any of them had seen.

"Pretty looking thing, ain't it?" Timothy scoffed at the armor.

"We'll have to move it to access the door-" Sebastian went to touch the armor, and it gave a blood-curling scream. It swung its axe, and Sebastian dodged it in time. The armor went on a rampage and swung its axe to the 3, trying to kill them.

"We need to grab its axe!" Din shouted. "Distract it!" Timothy and Sebastian tried their best to distract the armor and it ran their way. They jumped in the last minute and the armor smashed right through the wall. "That's fine, too. C'mon! Let's get to the door!" Din, Timothy, and Sebastian ran through the other door and they were amazed by the beauty of the Mirror Shield right before them. It was on a pedestal and Timothy looked behind to see the armor running their way.

"Uh, captain, we've got a slight problem." Din looked back and saw. She quickly grabbed the mirror shield and held it before her. She stood underneath the light and used the mirror shield to reflect the light onto the armor. The armor froze mid-way, and Din looked at the shield she was holding in her hand.

"Come on. Let's get the old man out of here," Din said.

* * *

Farore partnered up with Armin during hand-to-hand combat training. Armin had absolutely no experience, and Farore used this time to just teach him. "Wow, where did you learn how to fight?" Armin asked Farore, amazed at her skills.

"I used to wrestle a lot with my friends back in the forest," Farore answered. She heard a loud thud and she looked behind to see Annie kicking Eren's butt, and then she kicked Reiner's butt.

Farore laughed and Reiner growled. "Oh yeah? How about you try and fight her?"

"Stop wasting my time with this bullshit training, Reiner," Annie retorted.

"Bullshit training? How 'bout I teach you a lesson this time, Annie?" Farore replied bravely.

"Farore," Armin protested.

"Hey, don't tell me you don't believe in me," Farore looked back at Armin with a smile. He nodded and let Farore combat with Annie. Everyone went wild and encircled the two. Farore smiled and went into fighting position. "Ya ready, Annie?" Annie went into her fighting mode and Farore attacked first.

Annie was really good, and she knocked down Farore. "See, told ya," Reiner said. Farore quickly hopped back onto her feet.

"You didn't get my dagger yet," Farore replied. Annie glared at her, annoyed that Farore was making her work more. They went into fighting position again, and Annie knocked down Farore again. Farore moved quickly before Annie could've grabbed the dagger from her, and everyone went oooh, intimidating Annie. Annie was getting serious, and Eren could see this. He was worried that Farore was taking this too lightly.

Annie went on the offensive, and Farore saw her kick coming. She counterattacked Annie's kick with her elbow and knocked Annie down on the floor. Farore pinned Annie down on her stomach, twisting her dominant arm back and putting the dagger to the back of her head. Everyone went wild, and Eren and Reiner couldn't believe it. Farore smiled and got off of Annie shouting, "SUCK IT!" It was just a little something she learned from watching Din with her friends.

Farore high-fived Armin and Eren watched Annie dusting herself off, eyeing Farore. "I didn't think Farore was that strong," Reiner said watching the little girl resume teaching Armin some moves.

"I didn't know either. Guess there's more to it than her looks," Eren suggested.


	34. A Watchful Guardian

"Ah, fantastic!" The old man squealed like a child and the soldiers poured the fish eggs into the aquarium. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, sir," Erwin bowed.

"Captain Smith, I presume you are here for the Great Bay Temple."

"Yes, I am." Erwin was surprised the old man figured it out.

"You head east of here past large boulders. You'll see a cave that will lead you to the other side of the ocean. There, whistle this melody and you shall be taken to the Great Bay Temple." The old man whistled a melody and Erwin memorized it. "I suppose you went to the photographer's house before coming here."

"Yes, we did."

"Eh, he's just an old pervert trying to get a picture of the pirates. Don't you mind him."

"But we have his camera," Hange said holding the camera. "And I took a picture, too! Do you know what I had to do to get this picture?"

"Would you mind delivering it to the man for us, sir?" Erwin asked the old man.

"Of course," the old man replied. "Good luck with your journey, Captain Smith."

"Thank you, sir." The soldiers bowed to the old man and left for the Great Bay Temple.

* * *

Din, Levi, and their squad all entered the Stone Tower Temple, and they couldn't believe the structure of the place. There were just pillars of stones everywhere leading to different rooms in different levels. The team split once again and Din took the bottom half of the tower while Levi took the top half. They used their 3D gears to maneuver through the temple, and Din arrived at the first door available. She, Timothy, and Sebastian entered through the door and arrived at a whole different side of the temple where it had a completely different architecture. "This is gonna be a tough one, fellas," Din sighed figuring out where to look first.

* * *

The 12th Legion's Swamp Team and Mountain Team were successful in their attempt to recover their respective temple's stability. All they could do was pray that the 13th Legion were in the temples solving it out...

Farore climbed out of bed quietly, making sure not to wake anyone up. She dressed up as Sheik and went to protect the city as the watchful guardian. It was an easy night. There were petty thefts Farore took care of easily. When the sun was about to rise, Sheik heard a little girl's scream. She ran to the scream and saw a man running away with the girl's mouth gagged. "Stop right there!" Sheik ordered. She jumped in front of the man's way to make him stop. He took out a dagger and put it to the girl's head.

"Let me pass, and I won't kill her."

"Put her down," Sheik commanded.

"You're gonna let me through, or her blood will be on your hands," the man threatened angrily. Sheik saw the little girl sobbing from fear. Sheik disappeared into the dark, but the man wasn't stupid. He knew Sheik was just going to come at him from a different angle, and he quickly stabbed the little girl in the head and then slit his own throat.

"NO!" Sheik jumped to the man too late. He was on the floor losing blood quickly and Sheik held the little girl in her arms. She still had the look of fear in her eyes, but her face was pale from the loss of blood. "I don't believe this...I..."

"Your...fault," the man coughed up blood and breathed his last with a smile looking right at Sheik. The roosters were crowing, and Sheik had to leave. She disappeared into the shadows and she perched herself on top of the church's roof, looking down at the empty streets. She looked at the blood on her hands, and she couldn't stop trembling.

Farore remembered the little girl's expression of fear, and Nayru's voice came into her head. She remembered what Nayru told her about not understanding what her responsibility was until she held the torch herself. "I understand." Farore stood up and looked down once again at the empty streets, finally understanding what kind of burden she truly had to carry in order to be the watchful guardian.


	35. The Return of the 12th

The 12th legion arrived back to the Wall, and everyone asked them if they had succeeded in their mission. The 12th legion were extravagant in saying yes, they were successful, and the whole crowd went wild. Farore watched the 12th legion being paraded around with her friends. "I'm sure the 13th are on their way back," Eren spoke up first. He noticed Farore's glum expression, but that's not what she was distraught about.

"Farore?" Armin asked. She snapped out of her thoughts and had to walk away. Eren and Armin looked at one another and ran after Farore with Mikasa.

"Farore, what's wrong?" Eren asked.

"...I've been thinking...have you ever wondered if there are things that are much worse, more evil than titans?"

"What do you mean?" Armin asked.

"I'm afraid...when the titans are gone, what will keep humanity unified then? What will prevent humans from killing one another then?"

"Geez," Eren sighed. "That's a little depressing."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to burden you guys with my thoughts," Farore apologized.

"Your thoughts are never a burden, Farore," Mikasa said reassuringly. Farore smiled and walked back to camp with her friends.

* * *

Erwin whistled the tune and out from the ocean came a gigantic turtle. It swam to where Erwin and the team was. Everyone used their gear to latch onto the turtle as it swam deep into the ocean. "Is that it?" Hange asked seeing a building right in the middle of the ocean.

"Must be," Mike said. Everyone was anxious and a bit nervous as the turtle swam closer to the temple. It entered through the open doors and everyone was mesmerized by how advanced the interior was. They got off the turtle and it disappeared into the waters, leaving the team on their own. The team entered and they were stunned that the temple was actually a hydro-powered factory.

"This was much more intricate than I thought," Erwin said to himself. "Let's proceed." They walked through the front door and the team dispersed. Switches were found in various rooms in different color codes, and after hours of continuously meeting back to the same spot to discuss discoveries, they figured out the last switch. Erwin turned the key and the machine lit up. Soldiers gave a sigh of relief, and the chains unlocked themselves revealing a door. "Take out your swords."

Everyone did so, and Erwin led the way inside. There was just a huge hole in the ground and nothing else. They looked inside and saw a platform surrounded by deep water. They all used their 3D gear to go down, and they all landed on the platform. Mike sniffed the air and Erwin looked at him. "What is it?"

"I smell something...fishy..." Mike sniffed the air more. Out from the water, a gigantic fish leapt across the platform and splashed everyone.

"What the hell was that?!" Hange shouted. The fish rammed into the platform and caused some soldiers to fall into the water. Before the soldiers could've swam back to the platform, the fish ate them up and dragged their bodies underwater.

"Gather to the center!" Erwin shouted. Everyone put their backs together and looked out for the fish.

"Plan, commander?" Mike asked. Erwin looked around and looked back up.

"Hange, you're the quickest out of all of us. You and your team stay up at the hole with your gear and wait. Mike's team and I will stay here to attract the fish. When it jumps the platform, you attack it. Remember, you only have one chance at it."

"Yes, sir!" Hange and her team saluted. They used their gear to cling to the ceiling and they had a visual on the fish.

"Visual, sir!" Hange shouted. "At 11 o clock swimming more to 10, back to 11, 12 and it's moving back. I think it's going to jump!"

"Take a stand, soldiers," Erwin commanded with his swords out. Everyone held their ground firmly, unshaken by their fear. They heard the roar of the water and they saw the gigantic fish leap high into the air with its mouth wide open to gulp everyone down.

"NOW!" Hange shouted. Her and her team flung themselves down and sliced the fish before it could've eaten anyone. Erwin watched Hange's team shredding the fish, and inside the body they found a crystal ball. "Sir, we found something." Erwin approached the object cautiously and reached out to it. The moment he touched it, the whole team was teleported back to shore where their horses were. "Did...did we do it?" Erwin looked at the crystal ball and it lost its color.

"I think we did," Erwin stated. "Back on your horses everyone, let's head back home."

* * *

Din took a step forward when the entire room trembled. "Hold onto something!" Din shouted. She, Timothy, and Sebastian held onto anything they could find and they were stunned when the entire room slowly flipped 180 degrees. They saw the chair in the room upside down. "Let go!" The 3 dropped to the ceiling and they had to take a few minutes to get used to the orientation.

"The sky is upside down too!" Timothy cried out.

"What the hell is this place?" Sebastian asked.

"This tower was made to directly blaspheme the goddesses," Din spoke looking at the statue that symbolized with sexual connotations of the Triforce and the goddesses.

"The goddesses?"

"It's a story for a campfire side, not now." The 3 used their 3D gears to head to the door, and they looked down and saw Levi and his team there. Levi's squad went up to where Din and her squad was.

"We need to keep moving up," Levi said.

"So you mean down right?" Timothy spoke up.

"Yeah, let's go." The teams carefully maneuvered their way down towards the sky and they hung on their gears at the roof of the temple where there was sand that didn't fall.

"This place is fucked up," Timothy sighed getting dizzy from the view. Din gasped when she saw the sand move and she took out her swords. Everyone else followed, and they saw a giant desert insect with pincers. It flung its way towards the team, and they jumped out of the insect's way. The teams needed to split, so Levi went left as Din went right. The insect revealed its full body and its head went for Levi while its stinging tail went for Din. Levi jumped out of the way and took this chance to attack the head as it went for the other soldiers. He sliced deeply into its head, and Din took this chance to attack the tail. She sliced through it so deeply she severed it from the body.

"Damn," Timothy and Sebastian said with amazement at Din's mighty power. At Levi's feet, a crystal ball rolled. He picked it up and he and his team were teleported to their horses down at the valley.

"What about the 4 Giants?" Pietra asked.

"Maybe we have to bring this crystal ball back and see," Levi replied. He put the ball into his saddle bag and ordered for everyone to move out back to the Wall.

* * *

Everyone was weary from their journey in the Stone Tower Temple that they had to retire early in the night. They stayed on a winding mountain, and they made camp. Din told her squad that she'd cover ground in the area to make sure everything was safe, and Levi did the same. She and Levi walked off towards the top of the mountain and it was covered with grass and bushes.

Din smiled and turned around to Levi. She took off her cape and brought Levi in for a rough kiss. "You were so amazing when you killed that ugly insect," Din said biting her lip and taking off Levi's pants. He smiled but was speechless. Din went down on Levi and he tried being as quiet as he could be. Din stopped and took of her own pants and lied them down on the floor. She lied down on her cape and Levi went on top.

"Are you sure you wanna do it here?" Levi asked already turned on.

"Make it quick before they come looking for us," she giggled. He smiled and was quick and effective.


	36. The Second Attack

Din was riding on Epona trotting slowly. Her stomach was bulging with her 8 month old baby. The whole team stayed with their captains even though they insisted the rest of the team head back to the Wall. Levi and Din didn't want their team to be held back because of their condition, but the team insisted they stay with their captains.

The journey took much longer than anyone imagined. What was supposed to be a 1 month journey took 7 months and still counting. The group made camp early again, and they brought back hunted meat. Timothy took a big chunk and gave it to Din. "I'll be fine, Tim."

"Take it, ma'am," Timothy said respectfully. "You need to keep your baby healthy and strong. Eating helps." Din smiled and took the meat, thanking him. Levi sat next to Din and gave her his share.

"You guys just want to fatten me up, don't you?"

"You didn't eat well this morning," Levi answered.

"I wasn't hungry."

"What about the baby then?"

"If I'm not hungry, the baby's not hungry."

"Well, you're gonna eat it anyways." Levi stuffed the meat into Din's face with a smile and she laughed, shoving his hand away from her face.

* * *

"Well, if you're gonna join the Scouts then so will I," Mikasa said to Eren.

"What?! No way! You don't need to do that because of me!"

"Eren, know this, wherever you go I'll go. If I don't, then you'll get yourself killed. And I promised your mother I'd keep you alive."

"Yeah, well she's not here anymore is she," Eren growled.

"A lot of people I loved aren't here anymore." That made Eren feel bad.

"I'm going to join too," Armin spoke up.

"What?! No way, Armin! You're good with books! You're not Scouts material!"

"I don't care! I won't be anyone's burden anymore!" Armin said determined. Farore was quiet, depressed that her friends were going to be risking their lives constantly with the Scouts when she had no other option than to join the Military Police. She would've given anything to join the Scouts too. She felt this responsibility within herself to keep her friends alive, but she knew she had another duty in the interior.

"Farore?" Eren asked. "What are you going to join?"

"I'm going to join the Military Police." The 3 looked disappointed that Farore wasn't going to join them.

"That's great, Farore," Armin said with a smile. "You'll love it in the interior."

"Will I?" The crimes Farore encountered the interior when the sun set were horrific, ones that Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had no idea was going on. Child trafficking, what Mikasa almost went through, seemed so mild compared to what Farore witnessed every night. But it was her job to fight against it, to restore peace to the streets, to bring upon terror who commit such felonies. Eren and Armin headed back in but Mikasa asked Farore to stay out with her. The two sat on the stairs and looked up at the starry sky.

"Are you sure you want to join the MP?" Mikasa asked. "We're all so good together."

"We are, but I want to serve in the interior, protect people from the scum that rummage around the streets at night."

"Is that where you go every night?" Farore gasped, accidentally having spoken too much. "I had a feeling. I can hear you leaving every night."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because I believe in your cause. You clean the streets from criminals, like the ones who killed my parents. What you're doing is right, and I think you're very brave for choosing to stay in the interior. Your decision is harder than the one any of us had to make. We got to make the choice because it's what we wanted. You're making your choice because you have no other option."

"I'm glad you understand, Mikasa," Farore smiled.

"Armin, Eren, and I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll pray to the Sacred Realm to keep you all safe."

* * *

"You're staring again," Sebastian said to Petra who was looking at Levi watching Din fall asleep.

"It's rude to stare, you know. Especially at another woman's man," Timothy chimed in.

"Don't you think it's wrong?" Petra asked. "It's against the law to bear children with gypsies."

"That's just a stupid law for ignorants," Eld snorted. "Don't tell me you actually believe in that."

"You're going to chide me for my personal beliefs?" Petra angrily asked.

"Get your mind off of it, girl," Gunther warned Petra. "You don't mess with a gypsy and her man. Trust me. They'll unleash their deadly wrath upon you and tear you into pieces. Then they'll feed you to-"

"I don't like it," Petra confessed quietly.

"You keep that to yourself from now on," Oluo warned. "You shouldn't upset them when the baby's due soon."

* * *

"Let's stop here," Levi said to the team. They arrived at a small local ranch on the grassland. Levi walked in and saw a little girl with bright red hair that reminded him of his daughters. He was stunned by the little girl as she approached him with curious eyes.

"Who are you, sir?" she asked.

"My name is Levi, and this is Din. She's having our baby soon, and I was wondering if maybe we could stay just for the night."

"And who are those people?"

"They're part of my team. You see, we just finished a mission and we're on our way back home. But Din needs to rest for the night." The little girl looked at Epona and petted her.

"What's her name?"

"Epona," Din replied.

"What a beautiful name! My name is Romani!" Din gasped and the little girl held Levi's hand, leading him to her home where her sister was tending to the horses and cows. "Cremia! Cremia, we have guests!" Levi was stunned hearing the name of his twin daughters being called left and right at this ranch.

"Oh, hello, sir," a young lady stood up smiling. She had bright red hair like Romani. Romani explained to her sister the situation, and Cremia gladly allowed Din to stay in the guest room while she could make room in the empty barn for the soldiers to sleep in...

It was night and Cremia made dinner for all the soldiers. They all ate and Timothy offered to do all the dishes, infatuated by Cremia's beauty. All the other soldiers hung around the ranch getting fresh air when Din gasped. They all looked at her and saw her pants were wet. "I'm having the baby." Cremia ordered for the soldiers to fetch her a bowl of water, towels, and scissors while Levi and Sebastian carried Din into the barn. They lied her down next to the horses, and Din screamed from the pain.

"Have you ever delivered a baby?" Levi asked Cremia.

"No, but has anyone else here have?" No one did. "I'll try my best," Cremia promised. Levi was by Din's side holding her hand all 7 hours of labor, and all the soldiers cheered when they heard the cry of a newborn baby from inside the barn.

Levi kissed Din's sweaty face and couldn't stop crying. "You did it, Din. You did it."

"It's a girl," Cremia smiled and handed the baby wrapped in a blanket after washing her. Din held her baby and cried with joy as Levi looked down at his little girl. "What will you name her?" Levi and Din looked at one another and he let her decide.

"I like Malon this time," Din said looking at her little girl. "Malon Ackerman."

* * *

All the cadets were helping station the cannons at the Wall when really out of nowhere after a lightning strike, the Colossal Titan appeared after 5 years of silence. It looked right at Eren Yaeger, and everyone looked upon the titan with horror. Farore looked upon the monster that murdered thousands of people that day, including her twin nieces. "You," Eren growled. The Colossal Titan punctured another hole in the Wall, and the impact of the obstruction sent cadets flying into the air with rocks. Everyone had to jump off the wall, and Farore used her 3D gear to latch onto the side of the Wall. She looked and saw Eren to her left.

"Oh my god," Connie said. Everyone looked down and saw the hole in the wall. "It's just like 5 years ago."

"No!" Farore shouted. "It won't be like 5 years ago! This time, we'll fight!"

"This is it everyone!" Eren shouted taking out his swords. "This is the time we fight back!" Eren went up first and Farore followed with everyone else behind. By the time Farore got there, Eren was already trying to attack the titan. It swiped its hand across the cannons, destroying them all. Farore jumped out of the swipe's way and hooked onto the titan's side neck. She flung forward to attack the titan but it swiped her away. Farore hit hard against the titan's hand and went flying down. "Farore!" Eren shouted. "I'm going to destroy you, bastard!" Eren went to attack its vital point, but it vanished into steam.

It caught Eren off guard and he came crashing onto the Wall. Mikasa saw Farore falling from the sky, and she used her gear to catch Farore and land on the wall with Eren. Everyone else came along and saw the damage the titan had caused. Armin and Jean started having nervous break downs and it wasn't helping anyone. Eren calmed them down while Mikasa and Sasha were snapping their fingers at Farore's eyes. Her eyes were open but it looked like she had no life in her eyes.

"They're calling everyone down for assignment!" Connie shouted.

"Damn it, Farore, wake up!" Mikasa shouted and shook her. Farore jumped awake and shook her head. "We need to head down for assignments."

"Are you okay to do that?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Farore shrugged it off and stood tall. She headed down to get her assignment, and she was on the front line along with Eren and Armin's squad. Mikasa was put back to help evacuation. Eren and Armin were sent to the West side of town while Farore was sent to the South. Farore stopped Eren and he looked back at her, and so did Armin. She took off her emerald-green diamond necklace, and she handed it to Eren. "Wear it. It'll come in handy one day."

"What do you mean?" Eren asked with the necklace in his hand.

"Just take it." Farore then went to her station as Eren and Armin watched.

"Come on, Eren," Armin said. Eren nodded and put the necklace around his neck. Farore dodged the titans and came to a screeching halt when she saw them devouring her friends one by one. Some were fighting back, some couldn't fight back. Farore fell weak to the knees seeing the horrible scene. She looked down at the street and saw a variant titan running down. It cut the corner and was heading straight to Annie who had her back to the titan because she was fending off another one.

Farore got a tight grip on her blades and jumped down behind the titan, killing it by its neck. The titan fell and Annie jumped in time to dodge the titan's crash. She looked back and saw Farore. "Get off the streets!" Annie shouted. "Get to the rooftop!" Farore nodded and she went back to the roof. Annie didn't follow and when Farore looked down, Annie was gone. She didn't have time to figure out what happened to Annie. The titans were cleared in the South so far, and she needed to see Eren and Armin. She used her gear to fly as quickly to the West side of town.

She maneuvered through the town until she spotted Armin standing on a rooftop looking at a titan, just standing still and looking at it. "Armin!" Farore shouted. She flung herself as quickly as she could to Armin before the titan could pick up Armin to eat him. Farore grabbed Armin and she crashed against a roof away from the titan. They came crashing to the ground hard and Farore helped Armin up. "Armin, where's Eren?" Armin's eyes widened with tears and she knew what it meant. "Armin, listen to me. You are still alive, and I am still alive. And we are in a crisis here, Armin. Can you hear me?" Armin looked up at Farore crying. "I know you're upset, Armin. I am, too, but you need to focus. You need to stay with me here, just like you did 5 years ago. Remember? You stood by me, and you were alive. You stick by me now, you'll stay alive."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Just stick with me, Armin. That's what I mean." Armin nodded and Farore sighed with relief. She went to the rooftop and Armin followed. She led him back to the rear guard where everyone else was for retreat. Connie asked Armin where the others were, and Armin couldn't respond. They all knew what had happened. There, Mikasa and the evacuation squad joined them after the people were safely evacuated. To Farore's surprise, Mikasa didn't break down from the news of Eren's death.

Mikasa in fact rallied everyone to reclaim the supply depot of gas for their 3D gears because they were low on it. Farore was inspired by her speech, and she agreed with Mikasa. Her friends were all in this together through thick or thin.


	37. Humanity's Counterattack

Farore and the rest of the surviving cadets were using their 3D gears heading towards the supply depot with the Rogue Titan helping them, the titan that had intelligence and only fought other titans, ignoring humans. Jean was the first one through the windows and everyone followed crashing through the windows. "We made it!" Connie exclaimed. They all ran out and glanced down at the situation they were dealing with.

"Anyone have any plans?" Sasha asked with fear in her voice, looking down at the titans.

"I do. It's...it's a risky one, but it's a plan," Armin spoke up. "We can go down the elevator and try blinding the titans with the guns. It'll lead the titans toward us and the 7 best soldiers here will kill them." Everyone looked at one another, knowing it was a risky one.

"I'm in," Farore spoke up.

"So am I," Mikasa said. Everyone agreed with the plan, and Armin was part of the rifle team. They were all preparing for the attack, and Farore stayed behind to talk to Armin.

"Armin." He looked up and stood up seeing Farore walk to him. "Good luck."

"You too," Armin nodded. Farore hesitated for a moment, but she quickly leaned in and kissed Armin on the cheek.

"Please, stay alive."

"Y-you too," Armin said blushing madly. Farore then went to her position and so did Armin. The elevator came down and the 7 titans moved towards the elevator. At the right moment, Armin shouted for everyone to fire. They all shot their rifles in the titans' eyes, blinding them.

"Now!" Farore shouted. The 7 best soldiers including her and Mikasa jumped down and killed the titans. Sasha chickened out, but Mikasa killed the titan for her. The team had successfully taken over the supply depot after Armin's genius plan to kill all the titans from within. Mikasa, Armin, and Farore then went back out to check on the Rogue titan's condition after they filled their supply. They saw the titan was beaten down from all the fighting, and from the back of it's neck Eren came out, his limbs recovered. The 3 friends jumped down to Eren and held him when the rest of the Army came with Commander Kitz. They cornered all of them and accused Eren of being a Titan spy, but Eren didn't remember being a titan. Mikasa held Eren and Farore stood up front. "Just what the hell are you?!" Commander Kitz shouted. Farore could see he was gone from being sane.

Eren explained that he's just a human, but Kitz wouldn't hear any of it. "Sir, please just listen to Eren-"

"Fire!" The commander shouted the order. Eren partially transformed into the Rogue Titan to protect his 3 friends from the cannons, and Commander Kitz looked upon the skeleton in horror. The 3 looked down through the ribs to see how high above they were, and Eren climbed out of the titan to talk with the 3. He explained to them the basement in his house and believes it holds a secret to mankind's preservation, the key to destroying the titans.

"But Commander Kitz lost it. He's out of his mind," Armin protested.

"That's why I need you to talk to him, Armin. I need you to rationalize with him," Eren pleaded his friend. Armin looked at his friends and knew their lives depended on him. He nodded and climbed down the titan. Armin tried convincing Kitz that Eren is a human, but he wouldn't hear any of it no matter how convincing Armin was to everyone else. Before Kitz could've given the command to fire again, Commander Pixis intervened...

A new plan was devised to quickly seal the hole in the wall. Commander Pixis spoke to the entire Military about Eren and his titan abilities. Pixis gave a convincing speech for the cowards to stay and fight, and the 4 friends stood together. Mikasa and Eren were on the team to use the boulder to seal the hole while Armin and Farore went to rid of the other titans. "Remember, stay with me!" Farore shouted to Armin as they maneuvered through the town. They came upon a titan about to eat one of the Military Police. Farore quickly flung herself and slashed so hard through the titan's hand that she severed it from its wrist. The Military Police fell on the floor and ran away as quickly as he could. Farore flung herself high in the air to go back for the titan, and she easily killed it.

Armin was amazed by how easily Farore moved and killed titans. "She's so skilled," Armin noted. Her movements almost reminded her of the same movements through the nights he'd walk alone from the library back home. The shadows that watched over him like a guardian though no one was there. She had the same spin, the same footing, the same angle of attack. "Look!" Farore and Armin stopped at a roof and saw the flare that signaled the plan failed. "No! No, what happened?!"

"Armin wait!" Armin already maneuvered through the town towards Eren, and Farore followed him making sure to protect him. She saw Eren's Titan on the floor and Armin went to it to talk to him. "Mikasa! What happened?!"

"Eren didn't recognize me," she said still shocked that he almost killed her.

"Come on. We have to at least buy Armin some time! Let's go!" Mikasa nodded and she and Farore tried their best to keep titans away from Armin and Eren. They worked together and watched each others backs while keeping an eye out for Armin and Eren.

* * *

The Canyon Team moved along with Din riding on Epona, holding her baby in her arms. The team had to stop because the baby needed to feed, and Levi stood by Din's side. Din rocked the baby to sleep and looked at Levi. "They're upset, aren't they?" Din asked quietly.

"They need to learn patience."

"Not if they're justified."

"We let them have a chance to leave. They decided to stay with you and I."

"But it was selfish of us to allow them to. They're competent soldiers. They can find their way back."

"But we're their captains." Din nodded and Levi kissed her. "Stay strong. We're almost back home."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Din smiled.

* * *

"There are too many!" Farore shouted as she saw 2 headed towards Armin and Eren from the other side.

"Keep fighting! We have to keep fighting!" Mikasa shouted. The two had to separate to cover more ground.

"Armin, hurry!" Farore shouted. Armin was trying his best to talk Eren back to consciousness. Farore barely missed the titan's grasp and it was heading straight to Armin. "Armin! Watch out!" Armin looked up and saw the titan fall dead. When the smoke cleared, he saw Din with her two swords at hand standing on top of the titan. Levi and his team cleared out the titans in the rest of the city, and Mikasa was relieved seeing that Armin woke up Eren. He was carrying the boulder and everyone watched Eren seal the hole.

"Clear out the rest of the titans!" Din ordered her soldiers. She then ran to Farore and Farore tackled her sister with a hug. "I'm sorry I came so late."

"We all thought you were dead! What took you so long?" Farore asked angrily.

"I was set back," Din smiled hugging her sister again. "You did well, sister."

"You did too," Farore smiled back. "Where will you take Eren?"

"To the underground prison first. We need to make sure he won't lose control of his powers."

"Just don't hurt him. He's my friend."

"I know he is. I'll do whatever I can." With that said, Din went back to Levi. They both went back to the top of the wall and saw Petra standing at the edge looking down at the other end of the wall with their baby in her hands.

"Petra?" Levi said quietly. Petra looked at Levi and Din, and gave a weak smile. She handed the baby back to Din, and Levi looked at Petra. She looked away, and he went back to Din.

* * *

Din, Nayru, and Farore met in a secret room in the Capitol by Nayru's instructions. There they gathered hands and entered into the Sacred Realm. There were the 4 Giants waiting for the goddesses. "You've kept us waiting, goddesses," the Swamp Giant spoke.

"We apologize for the delay, Giants," Nayru spoke.

"He's teasing," the Mountain Giant spoke. "We understand your situation completely."

"So what information do you have for us, Giants?" Din asked.

"Ganandorf," the Canyon Giant spoke.

"Well, yes, we figured it was Ganandorf," she spoke, "but what about the Titan situation?"

"The boy of courage will destroy Ganandorf and his army," the Ocean Giant spoke. "The boy of courage who holds the key to the missing information." Farore gasped, and Din and Nayru looked at her. The Giants bid the goddesses farewell and good luck. The 3 came back to reality and Farore said, "Eren. It's Eren."

"Explain," Nayru said.

"He told me earlier today that his father gave him a key to his basement in Shiganshina District. He said it contained information that would help preserve humanity, destroy all the titans."

"So he's going to destroy Ganandorf as well," Din added. "Then we gotta approach this kid."

"Not too quickly," Nayru said. "We need to examine this boy first, make sure his powers are controllable to a degree."

"How are you going to do that?" Farore asked.

"Leave it to Commander Erwin. He'll know what to do."


	38. Broken

It was the day Eren was brought to a military tribunal to be judged by Darius Zackly who he should be given to, the Military Police or the Scout Regiment. The Military Police wanted to kill Eren because he was seen as a menace, but the Scout Regiment wanted to use him to retake Wall Maria. Both arguments were viable, and Din nudged Levi. He looked at her and she gave him the look to step up. Levi sighed and he stepped up when Eren started bashing on the government for being cowards. He beat the shit out of Eren and Din groaned because Levi was taking it a step too far.

Levi wouldn't stop beating Eren up and he looked at Darius Zackly. "See? He didn't transform into a Titan. He can control his powers. Leave him to me and I'll make sure he'll be of good use to us." Zackly agreed with the Scout Regiment and the legion greeted Eren after he was set free.

"Sorry about that," Din apologized. "Didn't mean for it to get that far."

"Y-you planned for him to beat me up?"

"Well, sorta. Name's Din, by the way. You're Farore's friend."

"Yeah!" Everyone else introduced themselves and they noticed that Eren grew back his tooth that fell out when Levi kicked him in the face.

"Geez, heals like a titan too," Mike noted. Eren was a bit star-struck being with Din.

"Hey, did Farore give you that?" Din asked. Eren looked at his necklace and took it out.

"Yeah. She gave it to me before the fight." Before Eren could've asked why, Hange sat with Eren to talk to him about a few experiments she was doing.

* * *

Levi was getting ready to head to the Scouts headquarters with his Special Op Squad including Petra, Auruo, Erd, and Gunther. Din walked over to Levi and he smiled at her. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna miss you." Din kissed Levi and he held her. "Be safe. And take care of that kid."

"I will." He kissed her again and walked off to go to headquarters...

"Are you ready for tomorrow's speech?" Nayru asked Erwin.

"I'm actually not. I haven't thought about it."

"Maybe you should focus on the fight for humanity's perseverance." Erwin was quiet. "Or you can tell them the fatalities of each expedition. Tell them the truth, to either join us for a cause that's intangible but it's what humanity needs to survive."

Erwin looked at Nayru and kissed the back of her hand. "Mama! Papa!" Link, 3-years-old, ran into the room with his wooden sword and shield. "Come play with me!"

"It's time for bed, Link," Erwin smiled at his son. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

"Oh look at the little angel," Nayru exclaimed seeing her niece, Malon. Nayru held Malon in her arms and bent down so Link could look at the baby.

"She's beautiful," Erwin said to Din and Levi.

"She's just a baby," Link said not getting what all the fuss was about.

"Well you're gonna be spending a lotta time with this baby when your papas and auntie go off tomorrow on their 57th expedition," Nayru said.

* * *

The next day was the day for recruits to choose which branch they wanted to join. The Scouts was the first to speak, and Erwin spoke about what Nayru told him, the truth about the fatalities. Many recruits left, and it weighed deep in Farore's heart that she had to walk away. She looked at Armin and he nodded. She hung her head down and walked away as Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, and Bertolt joined the Scout Regiment. The new recruits were immediately debriefed on their next expedition beyond the walls.

* * *

"Armin," Farore said seeing him walking on his own.

"Farore." He walked to her and the two walked together.

"I wish I could go with you tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you have a responsibility here, don't you, as the watchful guardian?" Farore looked at him and he smiled shyly. "I noticed when you were fighting. You moved just like the shadows that watch over me. You're Sheik, aren't you?" Farore nodded. "That's why you want to join the Military Police. I get it. It must've been tough for you to choose to be in the MP than the Scouts with us."

"I wish I had the option."

"I might not know what kind of responsibility you bear as Sheik, but I think you're the only person for the job. If it weren't for you, I probably would've died in the fight. You watched over me and protected me, made sure I survived. Thank you, Farore."

"You saved all of us too, Armin." Armin brought Farore in for a hug, and it surprised her. She wrapped her arms around Armin tightly and she could hear Armin crying. "Don't be afraid, Armin. I believe in you." Farore let go of the hug to look at Armin, and he was ashamed that he was crying. Farore cupped Armin's face in her hands and brought him in for a kiss. It was Armin's first kiss, and he stood there awkwardly but enjoyed every moment of it.


	39. May It Be

The Scouts were set up in formation as they left the wall and flares were sent as signals. "They're coming from the right!" Din shouted to Timothy and Sebastian. Din felt the earth shaking and she looked behind and her eyes widened seeing a titan with a feminine body running right at them at high speed. "Titan at 6 o clock coming at full speed!"

Armin looked behind and was horrified seeing how quickly the titan was approaching them, and two of the soldiers tried fending off the titan but it killed them with such ease. "Armin! Get up here!" Din shouted. Armin rode faster to Din's level while Timothy and Sebastian pulled back to keep the two safe. The titan crushed Timothy and Sebastian with ease, and Din couldn't believe it. "Go!"

"But captain-"

"Ride on!" Din turned around on Epona and flung herself towards the Female Titan. It was the most intelligent titan Din had come across. The Female Titan saw Din lunging towards her, and it put its hand up. Din crashed into the hand and fell to the floor as the titan continued chasing after Armin.

"Captain!" Armin shouted. The Female Titan leapt over Armin and made him come to a crashing halt. Armin fell off his horse, and the Female Titan bent down to remove Armin's hood away from his face. Din came leaping forward at full speed with her swords ready to slash at the titan's wrist. It quickly crystallized its wrist, breaking the blades. Din recovered her second pair and attacked, but it was futile. She threw her swords on the floor and put her arms out, standing inbetween the titan and Armin.

"Back off!" Din roared with her head held high. "Back off!" The titan saw Armin looking at it, and it ran off. Din couldn't believe that worked and she helped Armin onto his feet. She whistled for Epona and Armin hopped back onto his horse. Din and Armin continued riding on when they saw Reiner and Jean. They told Din that their right flank was wiped out by the titans, and Armin realizes that the titan must be human just like Eren. "What makes you say that?"

"She's looking for someone. She tried to lift my hood to see who I was. She must be looking for Eren! But...that can only mean one thing..."

"Should we wait for the order to withdraw?" Jean asked.

"No. We ride on," Din ordered. "Follow me." Din continued riding on but towards a different direction with Jean, Reiner, and Armin following her.

* * *

Sheik looked upon the city. It was scared of her. The criminals were struck with fear whenever they saw a shadow in the night, or whenever they'd hear the wind. Sheik had managed to make a name for herself, where if you encountered her you'd best be prepared to have your ass handed to you. She sat on the rooftop of the church and looked out at the sun rising.

Sheik headed back to the Capitol where her room was with the other MPs. She snuck back into bed quietly and closed her eyes to take a quick nap before starting her day.

* * *

This was the worst casualty the Scouts faced yet in any expedition. Many of the bodies couldn't be recovered because they simply couldn't be found or they weren't reachable. Din walked to where Timothy and Sebastian were. She went on her knees and closed their eyes, saying a prayer for both of them. She personally wrapped both their bodies with the cloth and roped it. She hauled their bodies onto the wagons, and she saw Levi doing the same for all the members of his Special Ops Squad. She saw him wrapping up Petra, and Din couldn't watch anymore.

Din could hear two men arguing with Erwin about wanting to retrieve their friend's body, but Erwin protested saying it was too close to titans. Din went to go check on Armin and he was with his friends. "Captain," Armin saluted Din.

"How are you?"

"I'm...I'm still standing, captain." Din nodded and walked to Levi. She saw that he was limping.

"Did you hurt your leg?"

"It's nothing big," he shrugged off.

"Did Captain Erwin get what he wanted?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. I guess that's what counts." Din hopped back onto Epona and rode up to the front beside Erwin. Everyone prepared to head back and they were all riding back when they heard stomps. Din looked back and saw two titans chasing after the men who Erwin told not to retrieve their friend's body. "Goddamn it!" Din cursed loudly.

"I'll take care of 'em," Mike said and pulled back to get rid of the titans. He managed to save one guy, but the other one died from the remaining titan. The variant was too hard to latch onto with the 3D gear.

"The wagons aren't going fast enough!" Mikasa shouted.

"We have to get rid of the load!" Levi ordered. "Now!" He recognized Petra's body being thrown out and he had to keep riding on. They managed to avoid the titan and they arrived back to the wall. The townspeople were berating the Corps, and Petra's father approached Levi asking about his daughter. He even revealed that Petra wanted to have something serious with Levi, and it made him feel terrible and Din worse.

* * *

The Corps all gathered around in a meeting room in the Capitol. It was here where Armin revealed to everyone his deduction that the Female Titan was Annie. He explains to everyone his suspicions, and Eren can't believe it. The Corps draw out a plan to lure Annie to a place where they can capture her without having her turn into a titan. They agreed to use Armin, Mikasa, and Eren as baits.

Armin walked back to his home alone and saw a shadow. He looked up and Sheik landed in front of him. They stepped into a dark alleyway, and Sheik pulled Armin for a tight hug. "You're alright," Sheik exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Your sister saved my life."

"I knew she would," Sheik smiled.

"Listen...there's something you need to know. It's about Annie."


	40. Radical Notion

"Annie, come down if you don't have anything to hide!" Eren shouted at her. He, Armin, and Mikasa were at the entrance to an underground tunnel, but Annie refused. "Annie, please!" Eren cried out. Before Annie could've done anything else, the Corps grabbed her arms.

"Annie." Farore stepped forth and looked at her friend. "How could you? I...I thought you were our friend." Annie laughed sadly and hurt herself with the spike on her ring, transforming into the titan and blowing everyone away who was near her. The rest of the Corps tried distracting the Female Titan as best they could without getting themselves killed while Armin was down in the underground tunnel with Eren.

"Listen to me, Eren! We need you to transform and fight!" Armin pleaded.

"I'm trying but I can't!" Eren shouted with frustrated tears, biting onto his hand. "I can't! I can't!"

"Is it because you're afraid to fight Annie? Are you afraid you might lose?" Eren looked up at Armin, and Armin looked back at him with the same courageous eyes Farore had. "You need to fight for your friends, Eren."

"Farore!" Eren and Armin looked up to the entrance of the tunnel hearing Din shouting her sister's name. Din ran to Farore who was knocked unconscious from Annie's transformation. Her head was bleeding and Din looked up at the Female Titan with fire in her eyes. "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" Din shouted at the top of her lungs with unstoppable rage. She used her 3D gear to attack the Female Titan, and her blows were too powerful for the Female Titan to counterattack. Din's rage made her blind with fury. She slashed across the titan's face, making it fall to the floor weak from all of Din's blows. The Female Titan was on the ground, trying to get back up but it was too weak. "I know you," Din growled walking to the titan. It looked at Din walking towards her with fear, seeing rage overtake Din's body. "You...you were in Kakariko Village. I remember you, Annie Leonhart. I remember you and your grandfather." The titan's eyes widened as it saw darkness fall over Din's face. "You will pay for everyone you murdered. You see, I'm sure you've already heard but I'm not afraid to kill children..."

Armin shouted at Eren, trying to get him to remember that he has to fight with a purpose. Eren remembered the titan that ate his mother, and he remembered how Annie in titan form had killed all the Special Ops Squad, and how she was going to hurt more of his friends. He remembered Din's voice ringing in his hear, shouting Farore's name. Eren bit his hand and transformed into a titan, and his rage got the better of him. He beat down Annie, overpowering her. Eren ripped open the titan's neck, revealing Annie. He opened his mouth to eat Annie when he saw her crying. He hesitated, and Annie encased her body with the tough crystal. Eren turned back into his human self and everyone looked at Annie in the crystal.

Din ran back to Farore, and she was still unconscious. She carried Farore in her arms and Armin ran up the tunnel and saw Farore's limp body. "Farore!" He ran to her but Din kept walking on. "No, please don't tell me she's..." Din didn't answer Armin and continued walking.

* * *

Erwin attended a government inquiry where Nayru was also present. Erwin revealed his hidden plans, how even though Annie was encased in the crystal that she was proof humans can turn into Titans, and they are living within the walls. Erwin planned to launch a counterattack against these Titan spies. Darius Zackly agreed with Erwin's plan and allowed him to proceed on.

* * *

Farore stirred awake and Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of her friends all looked down at her. Farore saw her friends looking at her with the biggest smile. "Farore!" They all shouted.

"What...happened to Annie?"

"She's under the Corps' custody," Armin replied. "She encased herself within a crystal before we could get to her."

"Any casualties?"

"A lot. Eren and Annie had a Titan fight," Jean replied.

"My sister?"

"She's fine. Everyone's fine. What about you? How are you feeling?" Eren asked.

"My head hurts a lot," Farore confessed.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Mikasa asked.

"No, I enjoy your company," Farore smiled. Armin smiled at Farore, and they brushed their fingers.

* * *

"You've done such a good job, Erwin," Nayru said massaging his shoulders in their bed. "I wish you would rest for just one day."

"It doesn't make it easier for me when you say that." Nayru laughed and kissed Erwin's neck. Erwin loved the feeling of Nayru hugging him from behind, and he held her hands, kissing them both.

"How long will you be staying this time?"

"However long I need to." Erwin looked back and kissed Nayru sweetly. "And as always, I shall return to you and our son." Nayru kissed him again and she leaned him down on the bed, kissing him seductively over his body...

Din and Levi were sitting on the couch together, rocking their baby to sleep. When Malon was fast asleep, they put her in her crib. They both lied in bed holding each other close the whole night through...

Armin stayed behind to keep Farore company while everyone else headed home. Armin held Farore's hand and was too shy to look her in the eyes. "Armin?"

"Yes?"

"You're feeling shy, aren't you?" Armin smiled, still not completely used to Farore's bluntness. "Armin, I like you a lot."

"I like you too, Farore. But..."

"B-But what?"

"I...I don't understand why it's me. You're so brave, and I..."

"Armin, you can't still believe you're a coward. After all you've done for me, for Eren and Mikasa, for all of us!" Armin was quiet. "Armin, look at me." He glanced at her. "You are brave, but you just don't believe in yourself at times. You need to believe in yourself because my sisters do, they both do."

"Captain Din? And Miss Nayru?"

"That's why she gave you her necklace." Armin took out the sapphire diamond-shaped necklace. "Do you know its powers?"

"Powers?"

"In times of imminent death, the necklace will glow and Nayru's love will protect you from any harm and all harm."

"What...what kind of magic does this necklace belong to?"

"A magic far from the Wall in a distant land."

"And...and the necklace you gave Eren? That's also a magic necklace?"

"Yes."

"Where are you from?"

"My sisters and I are from a land called Hyrule. It's a distant land from here, and that's where we obtained our necklaces. I just wanted to tell you because I thought you should know."

"Thank you," Armin nodded and looked at his necklace.


End file.
